Carta Perdida
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adaptacion. La carta llegó a ella por error, de modo que Isabella Swan decidió cruzar la ciudad en coche para entregársela a su legítimo destinatario. Pero, ¿alguien podría explicarle cómo era posible que Edward Cullen, un atractivo soltero, fuera el destinatario de una carta de amor escrita cuarenta años atrás?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

**Bueno chicas este es un regalo atrasado de navidad, una historia linda sobre un amor del pasado y el perdón, Aquí veremos una Bella metiche y a un Edward que pedirá muchas veces perdón por como la trata.**

**Este será subido en su totalidad el dia de hoy. Feliz día de los Inocentes**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan desvió la mirada hacia el sobre que descansaba sobre el asiento de pasajeros. Se entretuvo contemplando la florida caligrafía que lo adornaba y el matasellos, descolorido por el paso de casi cuatro décadas. El retraso de aquella carta lo explicaba una nota educada y formal sujeta al sobre mediante una goma.

El problema era que aquella carta no era para Isabella, aunque llevara escrita su dirección.

Un estridente claxon le hizo alzar la mirada del sobre y fijarla en la carretera y en la fila de coches que habían obedecido al semáforo en cuanto había cambiado a verde. ¿Sería una locura conducir hasta el otro extremo de Cedarville para entregar una carta a un desconocido?, se preguntó. Sobre todo cuando lo más fácil habría sido enviarla por correo.

Probablemente.

Pero si no hubiera entregado personalmente la carta, la curiosidad la habría devorado noche y día y le habría resultado imposible terminar el retrato de los Newton para el viernes. Y si quería pagar el alquiler del mes siguiente, no podía saltarse aquel plazo.

Además, tenía que dar de comer a Vanessa.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió al ver a la niña que dormía en la sillita, con el rostro apoyado en una almohada diminuta. Terminar aquel retrato le permitiría pasar más tiempo con Vanessa sin interrupciones. Marcaría la diferencia entre las noches sin descanso y las noches de pacífico sueño. Además, representaba un primer paso en el proceso de enseñar a su hija la satisfacción que podía encontrar en luchar por un sueño.

Aunque, siendo realistas, la satisfacción por el trabajo probablemente no ocupaba un lugar particularmente importante en la lista de prioridades de Vanessa. Los primeros puestos de su lista estaban ocupados por cosas tan especiales como Elmo o los cereales azucarados del desayuno.

Pendiente de nuevo de la carretera, Isabella redujo la velocidad al acercarse a Twilight Drive. Las casas comenzaban a ser de mayor tamaño y más lujosas a medida que iba adentrándose en West Cedarville. El paisaje urbano que se le ofrecía a través del parabrisas no era una sorpresa. Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Pero, de alguna manera, el verse repentinamente rodeada de tanta riqueza provocó en ella sentimientos inesperado.

Aquel trayecto era un viaje no buscado por los senderos de la memoria, un viaje salpicado de lecciones aprendidas a lo largo de la vida, baches de un tamaño monumental y algún que otro arrepentimiento ocasional.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza e intentó a obligarse a pensar en el presente y dejar el pasado allí donde debía estar. Por lo menos su pasado.

El pasado de Edward Cullen era algo completamente diferente.

Desde el momento en el que había sacado la carta del buzón aquella mañana, sus pensamientos habían viajado hasta lugares insondables en la búsqueda de una historia que pudiera justificar tan antigua correspondencia. La única pista que tenía sobre la posible naturaleza de la carta procedía del hecho de que había sido enviada desde una base militar. El matasellos sugería que podía ser una carta de un soldado en Vietnam.

¿Sería una carta que enviaba Edward Cullen a un amigo? ¿Estaría intentando recibir noticias sobre su hogar? ¿O algún colegio de Estados Unidos habría mantenido contacto epistolar con un soldado como parte de la asignatura de lengua? Isabella sólo podía contar con su imaginación. E imaginación nunca le había faltado.

Pero ya no.

Se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara y se detuvo en el número 14 de la carretera de Starry Night con el estómago ligeramente revuelto. A juzgar por la hora del día, las doce, y por el aspecto de la casa, apostaría cualquier cosa a que le abriría la puerta una cocinera o un ama de llaves. Quizá incluso un mayordomo.

Y ninguna de las tres opciones habría sido la elegida por ella.

Por su puesto, la descripción que había hecho la señora Hale de Edward Cullen no había sido particularmente halagadora, pero entregar una misiva de casi cuarenta años a su legítimo destinatario bien merecía la pena enfrentarse hasta con un león. Además, Isabella sabía que debía fiarse al cien por cien de su vecina cuando se trataba de juzgar a los demás.

«Un hombre muy pagado de sí mismo, así era Edward Cullen. Se consideraba demasiado bueno como para tratar con ninguno de nosotros. ¡Yo no tengo el menor interés en saber nada de él! Y acuérdate de lo que te digo, Isabella Swan: harías bien en mantenerte fuera de su camino».

Isabella miró el matasellos por última vez, agarró el sobre y salió del coche. Para cuando abrió la puerta de atrás y levantó en brazos a Vanessa, que todavía dormía, ya había olvidado el consejo de su vecina.

—Una aventura emocionante para mamá, ¿eh? —le susurró a su hija al oído mientras la acurrucaba contra su hombro y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Todo en aquella casa exudaba la frialdad de la riqueza. Lámparas de cobre y cristal se intercalaban con los arbustos perfectamente podados y alineados a lo largo del camino de piedras. La monotonía del jardín era el entorno perfecto para la fachada de ladrillo de un edificio de dos pisos cuyo único adorno eran los pilares de color blanco de la entrada.

Isabella palmeó suavemente el trasero de su hija y Tomó aire. Llevaba toda la mañana imaginando aquel momento, visualizando la sonrisa emocionada de Edward Cullen en el instante en el que se reencontrara con aquella pieza del pasado. Y cuando por fin ya estaba allí, apenas podía esperar a ver hasta qué punto se había ajustado su imaginación a la realidad.

—Allá vamos, Vanessa.

Vio un interruptor blanco a la izquierda de la puerta, lo presionó y esperó en silencio. El melódico sonido de un timbre resonó al otro lado de la puerta en una nítida llamada… para la que no hubo respuesta.

Isabella había considerado la posibilidad de que no fuera el propio Edward el que la recibiera, incluso había pensado en retener la carta hasta que pudiera ver a su destinatario. ¿Pero que no le abrieran? Su mente no se había aventurado a tal posibilidad.

Afortunadamente, no importó. Porque estaba revisando mentalmente los contenidos de la guantera con la esperanza de encontrar allí papel y bolígrafo para dejar una nota, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Sí?

Isabella alzó la mirada y se olvidó del bolígrafo, del papel y de la carta en cuanto la clavó en el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Un hombre con vabello cobrizo y de ojos verdes que tuvo un efecto en su cuerpo como jamás lo había tenido nadie. Intentó recordar por qué estaba allí, obligarse a articular alguna palabra, coherente o incoherente, a través de su boca entreabierta. Pero sólo podía concentrarse en el hombre tan maravilloso que tenía delante, vestido con unos pantalones caquis y una camisa blanca con el cuello desabrochado.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Hablaba en un tono amable mientras deslizaba la mirada por la niña para, después, muy lentamente, continuar descendiendo por el cuerpo de Isabella, haciendo que ésta deseara haber hecho algo más antes de salir de casa que recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo y aplicarse el brillo de labios. El hombre pareció vacilar ligeramente al estudiar su aspecto y arqueó ligeramente una ceja al fijarse en las manchas de pintura de su camisa.

Cambió rápidamente de actitud. Su expresión de curiosidad dio paso a una expresión de alerta.

—Mire, no necesito ningún pintor. Pintamos la parte interior de la casa hace solo seis meses y…

La propia Isabella arqueó una ceja mientras iban ocurriéndosele posibles respuestas. Pero se reprimió. La ignorancia no tenía la culpa de nada, como solía decir su abuela. Y la ignorancia no conocía fronteras, ni monetarias ni de ninguna otra clase. Y si haber estado enamorada durante dos años de una persona no había sido suficiente como para llegar a conocerla, no podía pedir mucho a una conversación de dos minutos con un desconocido. Además, Vanessa no necesitaba despertarse en medio de palabras desagradables y miradas gélidas.

—No he venido a pintarle la casa. He venido a entregarle esto… —le mostró el sobre. Su voz carecía de su habitual alegría—, a Edward Cullen. ¿Está en casa?

Su interlocutor curvó los labios en una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. El sol del mediodía arrancaba chispas ambarinas de sus ojos.

—A lo mejor.

Si a Isabella le quedaba alguna duda de que el dinero y la prepotencia iban de la mano, en aquel momento desapareció. Vanessa comenzó a tensarse contra su hombro y Isabella miró rápidamente el reloj.

—No pretendo ser maleducada, pero tengo muy poco tiempo. Tengo trabajo y…

—A mí me parece que ahora mismo su trabajo está durmiendo —sonrió al mirar a Vanessa, haciendo aparecer pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, con la mano en la espalda de Vanessa.

—Esto no es trabajo. Es mi hija. Hay una gran diferencia…

El hombre se irguió en la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho, tensando en el proceso la tela de la camisa. Isabella tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con un hombre, pero el deseo que experimentó al ver aquellos brazos sólo podía describirse como impactante. Y ridículo. Los hombres como Edward Cullen no tenían el menor interés en mujeres como ella. Y había podido sufrirlo en sus propias carnes. Aun así. Era maravilloso…

—Mire, ¿podría hablar con Edward Cullen o es preferible que venga en otro momento?

—¿Quién pregunta por él?

Vanessa alzó la mirada y miró a su alrededor, agarrando con su manita la barbilla de su madre mientras fijaba la mirada en aquel desconocido.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Yo.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada fija en Vanessa, pero sus palabras fueron dirigidas a Isabella.

—Ya sé que es usted la que pregunta por él, estoy aquí. Lo que estoy intentando averiguar es su nombre. Porque supongo que tendrá un nombre, ¿verdad?

Isabella notó un intenso calor en las mejillas y sudor en las palmas de las manos. Se lo merecía por estar pensando como una adolescente calenturienta.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy Isabella. Isabella Swan —cambió la carta de mano—. ¿Podría…?

—¿Y? —señaló a Vanessa.

—¿Y qué?

Aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Quién es esta belleza?

Isabella miró hacia su hija. Durante unos instantes, pareció ceder la tensión.

—Lo siento. Es Vanessa. ¿Pero podría hablar ahora con el señor Cullen?

—Por supuesto.

El hombre no se movió. Se limitó a permanecer donde estaba, haciendo muecas a Vanessa y sonriendo a Isabella. ¿Trataría así a todo el mundo?

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Isabella entre dientes.

—Sólo la parte del sobre —alargó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Es una suerte que sea pintora y no cartera, porque no sé si habría conservado durante mucho tiempo el trabajo.

Isabella comprendió por fin lo que pretendía decirle.

—¿Es usted Edward Cullen?

Edward asintió. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro.

—Pero… es imposible —Isabella bajó la mirada hacia el sobre que tenía en la mano—. Es usted demasiado joven.

—¿Perdón?

Isabella era consciente de que debía de parecer estúpida, pero no le importaba. Incluso en el caso de que Edward Cullen fuera un niño cuando habían enviado aquella carta, tendría más de cuarenta años. Y el hombre que tenía frente a ella tendría, como mucho, unos treinta y tres.

Isabella intentó farfullar una explicación que sonara medianamente inteligente, aunque sólo fuera a sus propios oídos.

—Esta carta fue enviada hace cuarenta años. Es imposible… —le señaló con la mano—. No puede ser para usted.

—Déjeme ver.

Edward dio un paso adelante y le Tomó la mano con un gesto decidido. Isabella se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la mejilla. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que un gruñido los frenó en seco.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Es para Edward Cullen, es cierto, pero ese Edward Cullen no soy yo —le soltó la mano y retrocedió. El buen humor parecía haber desaparecido—. El Edward Cullen al que está buscando no vive aquí, lo siento.

—¿Pero… le conoce?

Edward agarró la puerta como si estuviera a punto de cerrarla.

—Sí, le conozco.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia el sobre.

—¿Y sabe dónde podría encontrarle? O mejor aún, ¿podría ayudarme a encontrarle?

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Edward. Sus palabras sonaron mucho más cortantes.

—No, no puedo.

¿No podía o no quería? Isabella sospechaba que era más bien lo segundo.

—Me siento obligada a asegurarme de que la reciba. Podría ser algo importante.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si no ha echado de menos esa carta durante cuarenta años, dudo que sea importante.

—Pero aun así…

—Mire, señora Isa…

—Señorita. Señorita Swan. Quiero decir, Isabella.

Edward suavizó ligeramente su expresión, pero sus palabras continuaron siendo frías y cortantes.

—Muy bien, Isabella, ¿y se puede saber por qué te importa tanto? Además, ¿cómo ha llegado esa carta hasta ti?

Normalmente, a Isabella le habría molestado que le hiciera preguntas un hombre que se negaba a contestar las suyas. Pero si eso podía servirle para encontrar la información que buscaba…

—Vivo aquí —señaló la etiqueta que habían puesto al lado de la dirección original—, y la carta ha aparecido en mi buzón.

—¿Vives en el número 2564 de Quinten Lane?

Isabella asintió y se cambió a Vanessa de brazo.

—Me mudé hace seis meses. Hasta esta mañana, no he recibido nada de los antiguos propietarios —alzó el sobre—. Le he preguntado a mi vecina, la señora Hale y… ¡oh! Un momento. ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado! Sólo le he dicho el nombre. No le he enseñado la carta porque odia que la interrumpan cuando está en el porche…

—Haciendo punto —terminó Edward por ella—. Odia que la interrumpan cuando está haciendo punto. A no ser, por supuesto, que vayan a contarle un buen cotilleo, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella curvó los labios con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Isabella, tuteándole ella también.

—Confía en mí, lo aprendí de la forma más dura. Pero me cuesta creer que la señora Hale todavía esté viva.

—Claro que está viva. Está activa, saludable… —Isabella miró a Edward a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos—. En cualquier caso, lo que estaba intentando decir es que le he preguntado a la señora Hale por el nombre que aparecía en la carta y ella me ha dado esta dirección.

—No me extraña. Y seguro que te ha dicho que les di la espalda a todos mis vecinos.

Isabella no pudo menos que notar cómo apretaba Edward la mandíbula mientras esperaba su respuesta. Su postura rozaba la rigidez. Isabella no era una persona dada a herir los sentimientos de nadie, pero tampoco le gustaba mentir.

—Algo así. Pero no he venido a juzgarte, ni a ti —señaló la casa—, ni tu forma de vida. Sólo he venido a entregar esta carta que otro Edward Cullen debería haber recibido hace muchos años.

Se hizo el silencio y Isabella, sintiéndose incómoda, cambió ligeramente de postura y tiró suavemente de la carta que Vanessa acababa de agarrar. Era evidente que con aquel Edward no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, intentaré localizar a la persona que busco. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

—Se llama Edward, pero le llaman Carlisle.

—¿Carlisle?

Isabella se volvió de nuevo hacia aquel hombre tan atractivo, obligando a su mente a concentrarse en su rostro y en la primera pista real que había conseguido durante aquellos diez minutos.

Edward dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y asintió lentamente.

—Carlisle Cullen. Edward Carlisle Cullen. Es mi padre.

—¿Tu padre?

En el instante en el que salieron aquellas palabras de su boca, deseó poder borrarlas. El dolor que atravesó las facciones de Edward Cullen fue inconfundible.

—Lo siento, no es asunto mío. Pero gracias por haberme dado esa pista sobre su nombre. De esa manera me resultará más fácil localizarlo.

Edward la miró de forma extraña, como si estuviera buscando algo en sus ojos. Pero, curiosamente, aquella exhaustiva inspección no le hizo sentirse incómoda.

—¿Por qué no envías la carta por correos y te ahorras las molestias? Sobre todo si tienes paredes que terminar de pintar y una niña a la que cuidar.

Isabella consideró la posibilidad de sacarle de su error, pero optó por no hacerlo. En el fondo, ¿qué diferencia había entre pintar paredes o lienzos? Probablemente, para alguien que vivía como Edward Cullen, no mucha. Isabella eligió con mucho cuidado sus palabras a la hora de contestar, pero su tono fue lo más ambiguo posible.

—Porque la persona que le envió esta carta a tu padre cuarenta años atrás consideraba que su contenido era suficientemente importante como para meterlo en un sobre y enviarlo por correo. La carta ha pasado años perdida y ha aparecido en mi casa, que es la última dirección conocida de tu padre. Estos asuntos me vuelven loca.

La explicación era suficientemente sincera. Isabella necesitaba atar todos los cabos. Pero el deseo de entregar aquella carta a su legítimo destinatario iba mucho más allá. Estaba relacionada con una cuestión demasiado personal como para compartirla con nadie… Edward Cullen incluido.

Le tendió la mano a Edward y, en el momento en el que sintió su piel contra la suya, volvió a sentir aquella inconfundible descarga.

—Gracias otra vez. Y disfruta del resto del día.

-0-0-0-0-

Edward Cullen observó a Isabella mientras ésta caminaba hacia el coche siendo plenamente consciente de una cosa. De dos, quizá.

Isabella Swan era una mujer muy bella.

Y lamentaba verla marcharse, aunque su visita formara parte de una vida que prefería olvidar.

Intentó no pensar en su padre y se desplazó hacia la izquierda para disfrutar de una mejor vista de aquella mujer que acababa de detenerse en la acera para besar a su hija. No pudo evitar fijarse en el brillo dorado que arrancaba el sol de su pelo castaño, y en la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Una reacción rápida e inconfundible.

Le resultaba difícil imaginar a Isabella Swan subida a una escalera y pintando paredes para ganarse la vida. Sobre todo con una niña pequeña en casa. Pero admiraba su valor. El trabajo siempre era trabajo, adoptara la forma que adoptara.

¡Trabajo!

Miró el reloj y elevó los ojos al cielo. Había pasado la hora del almuerzo y no había probado bocado. Pero la verdad era que se le había quitado el hambre. Pensar en su padre tenía ese efecto.

Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse por aquella carta. ¿Quién la escribiría? ¿Quién llamaba Edward a su padre? Nadie, que él supiera.

Se encogió de hombros, agarró el maletín y las llaves que había dejado en el vestíbulo y se dirigió al garaje. Si no iba a comer nada, lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al trabajo.

Al pasar por la cocina, se fijó en la marina que había colgada encima de la mesa. Se la había regalado su madre cuando se había graduado en la universidad.

«Cree siempre en tus sueños, Edward, porque cuando creas en tus sueños, estarás creyendo en ti», le había dicho.

Y tenía razón.

De hecho, su madre había creído en él por los dos. Pero su fe no podía reparar el hecho de que su padre hubiera intentado disuadirle de que fuera arquitecto. Para su padre, construir casas era un verdadero trabajo, pero no diseñarlas.

Aquél había sido uno de los muchos puntos de desacuerdo de un matrimonio que parecía existir únicamente por el bien de su hijo. Si bien la madre de Edward parecía querer a su marido con todo su corazón, su padre siempre iba un paso por detrás. Era como si siempre hubiera querido estar en cualquier otra parte.

Intentando sacudirse de encima aquellos recuerdos que amenazaban con arruinarle el día, Edward entró en el garaje y abrió su BMW descapotable. Siguiendo sus sueños, había terminado comprando caprichos que jamás había imaginado que llegaría a poseer cuando vivía en Quinton Lane, un lugar en el que el éxito se medía simplemente por la capacidad de llevar comida a la mesa. Un lugar en el que siempre se había sentido querido… Hasta que había llegado de la universidad convertido en una persona diferente.

Ante los ojos de los demás, no para él.

Mientras ponía en marcha su flamante coche, fue consciente de que hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a pensar en Quinton Lane.

Y de que aquélla era la primera vez que ponía sus ojos sobre Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

**Ayer me dormí hasta las 2am leyendo esta historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella alzó la mirada del lienzo y alargó la mano para acercar el flexo a la derecha del caballete. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el cielo, llevándose con él la luz natural que tanta falta le hacía. Pero esperar hasta al día siguiente no era una opción cuando el plazo de entrega terminaba en sesenta horas y ella había pasado la mayor parte del día obsesionada por una carta.

Giró el pincel para hundirlo en el tono castaño que había creado para capturar el color exacto del pelo de Jessica Newton. Regresó con mano firme al lienzo para terminar los últimos detalles de la mujer que tanto le había costado inmortalizar.

Aquel encargo había sido una gran suerte. Isabella había recibido la llamada poco después de haber realizado una exposición de su trabajo en una galería del centro de Cedarville. Se detuvo un momento mientras recordaba la sorprendente conversación mantenida con Mike Newton cuando éste la había contratado para que pintara el retrato de su familia.

—He viajado por todo el mundo. He visto obras de arte de los pintores más reconocidos. Pero hay algo en su trabajo que captura la mismísima esencia de sus temas. Quiero que consiga lo mismo con mi familia y conmigo —le había dicho.

La mera idea de que la contrataran para pintar a una de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad ya era emocionante. Un encargo como aquél podía abrirle muchas puertas sólo con el boca a boca. Y cuando Newton le había dicho lo que pretendía pagarle, Isabella había estado a punto de desmayarse. Pensar que no tendría que preocuparse por el alquiler o el dinero para la comida durante el próximo año le resultaba hasta difícil de asimilar. Al igual que el hecho de que los días de tener que compatibilizar la pintura con otros trabajos estaban contados.

Había sido un sueño. Y, en cierto modo, todavía lo era. Pero el golpe de realidad había sido el ridículo plazo que le había dado para hacer el cuadro: tres semanas.

Tres semanas que terminaban al cabo de tres días.

Un plazo que no podía alargar por ningún motivo, por culpa de la fiesta que los Newton celebrarían el mismo día de la entrega.

—Quiero que el retrato esté colgado encima de la chimenea cuando lleguen los invitados —le había dicho.

Durante medio minuto, Isabella había considerado la posibilidad de rechazar el encargo. Aquella promesa de dinero iba acompañada de una dura realidad.

Afortunadamente, ella era una persona muy trabajadora y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para llevar a cabo la tarea. Dispuesta incluso a saltarse comidas y perder horas de sueño.

Desgraciadamente, no contaba con que iba a aparecer una carta en su buzón que había sido escrita cuarenta años atrás. Y, desde luego, no pensaba cruzarse con alguien como Edward Cullen.

Edward.

Desde que había dejado su casa, sus pensamientos habían regresado constantemente a él. Había algo en aquel hombre que le hacía sospechar que podría librarla de todos sus problemas con solo un abrazo.

¿Y su pelo? Aquel pelo estaba pidiendo a gritos que hundiera sus dedos en él.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de aquellas absurdas imágenes y regresó al lienzo. No tenía sentido soñar con alguien tan distinto a ella. La probabilidad de emparejarse con una persona como Edward Cullen era ridícula. Y si, por alguna razón, llegara a ocurrir, la relación jamás funcionaría.

Jamás. Lo había aprendido de la manera más difícil.

Desvió la mirada hacia Vanessa, que chupaba feliz un cubo de plástico rojo que sujetaba con una mano mientras en la otra tenía el cubo de madera en el que debería encajar la pieza. Rechazar la oferta de Jacob de una pensión vitalicia a cambio de que le eximiera de la responsabilidad de la paternidad le había dolido de una forma que no era capaz ni de verbalizar. Pero aun así, también había sido una gran liberación. Porque en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que no le necesitaban. Isabella no sólo había sobrevivido a la infancia, sino que atesoraba los recuerdos de aquella época gracias a su abuela, una mujer que la quería y tenía una fe ciega en ella. Sí, les había faltado el dinero, pero el amor que había en su casa superaba con mucho todos los caprichos que no podían permitirse.

Si Isabella hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de Jacob, podría haberle proporcionado a Vanessa cualquier cosa material. Habría podido renunciar al trabajo y dedicarse por entero a su hija.

Rechazar aquella pensión había sido una elección, no una obligación, como le había ocurrido a su abuela. La palmaria realidad a la que le había tocado enfrentarse después le había hecho preguntarse repetidas veces si al optar por el orgullo y el trabajo en vez de por una vida más fácil, no estaría defraudando a su hija. ¿Habría Tomado la mejor decisión para Vanessa? ¿De verdad quería demostrarle que los sueños y la ilusión podían conseguir cosas más importantes que el dinero? ¿O habría sido una decisión impulsada por el enfado y el orgullo?

Eran preguntas con las que Isabella batallaba constantemente, y allí seguían. Porque, por mucho que deseara borrar a Jacob de su mente, le resultaba imposible. Allí estaba siempre, minando su confianza en sí misma, haciéndole dudar de su talento. Allí seguía, arrojándole a la Jessica su dinero cada vez que tenía que dejar a Vanessa con los Haskell para poder trabajar. Y allí mismo le veía, en la barbilla redondeada de Vanessa y en la perfecta proporción de sus orejas, haciendo que a Isabella le resultara imposible odiarle por completo.

¿Cómo iba a odiar a Jacob? Si no hubiera sido por él, Vanessa no habría existido.

Y su hija hacía que todo valiera la pena. Incluso un corazón roto y la confianza en sí misma destrozada en el momento en el que le habían ofrecido un soborno a cambio de…

Una llamada a la puerta de abajo interrumpió los recuerdos y obligó a Isabella a concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora.

Metió el pincel en un bote de cristal, se limpió las manos con un trapo manchado de pintura y levantó a Vanessa del suelo. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron a la puerta. La luz del porche iluminaba la silueta de dos de sus vecinos.

Le resultó casi imposible no gemir al ver a Rosalie Hale y a Emmett McCarty estirando el cuello para ver por encima del panel de cristal de la puerta. Por supuesto, Isabella apreciaba a sus vecinos, pero no tenía tiempo para cotilleos. No tenía tiempo para nada, de hecho.

Podría decirles que estaba cansada. Y era verdad. En cierto modo. Porque la tensión del plazo de entrega le proporcionaba adrenalina para dar y Tomar. También podría decirles que tenía una cita, pero en ese caso, insistirían en quedarse hasta que apareciera ese tipo inexistente. O podría decirles la verdad, ellos entenderían mejor que nadie la importancia de terminar un trabajo.

Pero en cuanto les abrió la puerta, comprendió que estaban esperando que les invitara a pasar.

—Hola, señora Hale, señor McCarty, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

—Tenemos un problema. Un problema serio —Emmett empujó el andador para cruzar la puerta y se detuvo un segundo para pellizcarle la mejilla a Vanessa.

El miedo se hizo un nudo en el estómago de Isabella cuando ésta vio que la señora Hale estaba blanca como el papel.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha muerto la señora Clearwater?

Sue Clearwater era una mujer centenaria que vivía a dos casas de allí.

La señora Hale alzó las manos mientras entraba en el cuarto de estar de Isabella, visiblemente irritada por el hecho de que el señor McCarty hubiera entrado antes que ella.

—Sue está bien. Con tan mal carácter como siempre, pero está bien.

—Entonces ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Isabella mientras se sentaba al lado del señor McCarty.

—Tenemos un problema con el Ayuntamiento. Quieren quitarnos la zona verde —explicó el señor McCarty.

—¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua, Isabella? Estoy sedienta.

Isabella dirigió al señor McCarty una sonrisa mientras éste elevaba los ojos al cielo.

—Por supuesto, señora Hale. ¿Señor McCarty? ¿Usted también quiere un vaso de agua?

—Sí, también él Tomará agua. Necesita beber. Le ayuda a mantener cierta regularidad…

—Puedo hablar por mí mismo, Rosalie —el señor McCarty se volvió hacia Isabella y asintió con una sonrisa—. Sí, te lo agradecería, Isabella.

Isabella dejó a la niña en el suelo, cerca del sofá, y desapareció en la cocina. Mientras sacaba los dos vasos del armario, no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a Vanessa balbuceando feliz ante aquella inesperada visita. Algo que ocurría con frecuencia y que era tan bueno para Vanessa como para los ancianos. Nada podía resucitar a su abuela, pero crecer en un ambiente como aquél era lo más parecido que Isabella podría ofrecerle a su hija.

Cuando volvió con los dos vasos de agua, Isabella dirigió una mirada furtiva al reloj de la chimenea. Ya habían pasado ocho minutos.

—¿Y qué es todo asunto del Ayuntamiento? ¿Quieren quitarnos la zona verde?

El señor McCarty asintió y la señora Hale gruñó.

—Exacto. ¿Y por qué? Porque dicen que no la cuidamos como es debido. Como si los narcisos que planto cada año no fueran suficiente. ¿Qué más quieren?

Isabella esperó pacientemente a que la señora Hale terminara su diatriba.

—¿Pero qué quieren exactamente? —preguntó por fin, fijando la mirada en el señor McCarty.

—Algo diferente. Algo único. Es parte de esa campaña de «Limpia Cedarville» de la que se pasan hablando todo el día —Emmett se llevó el vaso a los labios con mano temblorosa y bebió un largo sorbo antes de continuar—. Pero para rehabilitar una zona verde como la nuestra de la forma que ellos quieren y convertirla en un espacio diferente y único, hace falta mucho dinero. Dinero que nosotros no tenemos.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá si no somos capaces de arreglar la zona verde?

La señora Hale cruzó sus brazos huesudos delante del estómago y bufó.

—Si no lo hacemos nosotros, se hará cargo de ello el Ayuntamiento.

—¿Y eso por qué es tan terrible?

El señor McCarty dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y señaló la barra de su andador.

—Esa zona verde ha pertenecido a los vecinos desde que yo tenía la edad de Vanessa. Sé que ahora no significa mucho para nadie, pero para mí es importante —el anciano cambió de tono y entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera remontándose a un tiempo y a un lugar al que Isabella sólo podía acceder a través de sus palabras—. No soy ningún tonto, Isabella, sé que nuestra zona verde no es nada más que un espacio vacío con unas cuantas flores. Que ni siquiera se le puede considerar un verdadero parque. Pero siempre la hemos tenido ahí cuando la hemos necesitado. Siempre.

Isabella comprendió entonces el sentido de su lamentación. Tenía que ver con la tradición. Una tradición honrada y cultivada durante años que se veía amenazada por personas que, sencillamente, no lo comprendían.

Alargó la mano para acariciar la fría mano del señor McCarty.

—Lo solucionaremos. Encontraré la manera de convertir esa zona verde en un espacio singular y de conservarla, tal y como quieren los vecinos.

El señor McCarty asintió con los ojos brillantes.

—No sé cómo vamos a poder asumir ninguno de nosotros la cantidad de dinero que hace falta. Casi todos vivimos de una pensión. Y tú apenas llegas a fin de mes, Isabella.

—Ya veremos. Si consigo entregar este retrato a tiempo, el viernes por la noche será mi gran día. Acepté este encargo porque me van a pagar más de lo habitual y, además, conseguiré que mucha gente importante vea mi trabajo. Podemos utilizar ese dinero.

—Para convertir esa zona en lo que esa gente quiere, vamos a necesitar mucho más que el dinero de un encargo —repuso la señora Hale con tristeza.

El señor McCarty se levantó.

—Ya le hemos robado suficiente tiempo a Isabella. Vamonos, Rosalie —se volvió hacia Isabella—. Eres muy amable al ofrecernos tu dinero, gracias.

—A lo mejor si vendemos unas tartas… —musitó la señora Hale.

Isabella acompañó a sus vecinos hasta la puerta.

—A lo mejor funciona —le contestó a su vecina—. Un poco de allí y un poco de allá… El viernes acabaré el trabajo y podemos volver a hablar durante el fin de semana. Quizá estaría bien convocar una reunión de vecinos. Estoy segura de que Sue tendrá algunas ideas. Y también el señor y la señora Haskell.

Estaban casi en la puerta cuando la señora Hale se volvió y clavó en ella aquellos ojos que duplicaban su tamaño por los gruesos cristales de sus gafas.

—Por cierto, ¿has hablado con él?

—¿Con él? —Isabella intentó entender el giro que acababa de dar la conversación.

—Con ese engreído.

—¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a Edward Cullen?

—¿A quién si no?

—Sí, he hablado con él.

—Seguro que ha sido muy maleducado contigo.

—Yo no sé si diría que ha sido maleducado. Un poco precavido, quizá.

—Yo diría maleducado —repuso la señora Hale mientras empujaba al señor McCarty hacia la puerta con su habitual brusquedad—. Un maleducado es un maleducado. Y ese joven siempre lo ha sido.

—En realidad, no tiene mucha importancia. La persona a la que yo busco no estaba allí.

—No digas tonterías, Isabella. Acabas de decirme que has hablado con él.

—Pero ha sido un malentendido. A quien estaba buscando era a su padre.

—¿A Carlisle? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? Te habría ahorrado la visita a ese hombre tan desagradable y te habría enviado directamente a su casa.

Isabella se la quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al padre de Edward?

—Los que nacemos en Quinton Lane no nos movemos nunca de aquí. A no ser que seamos Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen alzó la mirada de los planos en el momento en el que entró Carmen Melvey en su despacho, cafetera en mano. Durante los cinco años que llevaba trabajando con McDonald & Murphy, nunca había tenido una secretaria más eficiente e intuitiva que Carmen.

—¿Quiere un café, señor Cullen?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Ahora mismo cualquier estimulante me vendría bien.

—¿Sigue dándole vueltas al nuevo edificio de oficinas de Newton? —Carmen se inclinó sobre el escritorio para llenarle la taza de humeante café—. Las últimas cinco veces que me lo ha ensañado, me ha parecido un proyecto maravilloso.

Edward sonrió a aquella mujer de mediana edad que llevaba el pelo cortado con el mismo estilo que su madre.

—Entiendo la indirecta. Pero hay algo en la entrada que no acabo de ver claro. ¿Lo ves? —señaló la zona que rodeaba la puerta principal—. No encaja con el resto del edificio.

La secretaria estudió en silencio el plano de Newton Enterprises y deslizó el dedo por el lugar señalado.

—Da la sensación de quedar muy encerrado —comentó.

—¡Exacto! —Edward se levantó del asiento y le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos—. Carmen, eres un genio.

—_¿Moi? _—preguntó la secretaria con una mueca burlona.

—_Vous_ —respondió Edward riendo.

—Me alegro de haber ayudado. Y ahora me voy antes de que los perros acaben de destrozarme la casa.

Edward miró el reloj.

—¡Carmen, lo siento! Deberías haberte marchado hace horas.

—Si usted trabaja hasta tarde, yo también. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerda?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? En cuestión de meses, Carmen Melvey se había convertido no sólo en su mano derecha, sino también en una amiga. Estaba al tanto de todas las primeras citas que había mantenido durante los últimos años y de los motivos por los que nunca había habido una segunda. También había estado a su lado, ofreciéndole un hombro sobre el que llorar, cuando había muerto su madre y lo había escuchado cuando había llegado al límite con su padre.

—Si consigo este contrato, te aumentaré el sueldo.

—Estupendo. Y también puede comprarme flores y una tarta de chocolate.

—Hecho —sonrió mientras la observaba dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina.

—Ah, y también puede ayudarme a pintar el porche —añadió Carmen mientras salía.

Pintar. En realidad, no debería sorprenderle la rapidez con la que una sola palabra le hacía recordar la visita que había recibido a la hora del almuerzo, cuando no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en aquella mujer durante todo el día. En su pelo castaño claro. En sus ojos verdes. En su sonrisa vacilante. En sus labios. En su insistencia.

—¿Carmen?

La secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Sí, jefe?

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo… —se pasó la mano por el pelo y contó hasta diez—. Tú estabas muy unida a tus padres. ¿Sabes cómo fue su relación de solteros? Me refiero a cómo eran sus vidas antes de casarse y tenerte a ti…

Edward sintió que Carmen lo observaba como si estuviera sopesando su respuesta.

—Un poco —respondió por fin—, pero mis padres se enamoraron cuando estaban en el colegio. No saben lo que es vivir el uno sin el otro. ¿Pero a qué viene esa pregunta?

—Hoy ha ocurrido algo que me ha hecho preguntarme cómo sería la vida de mi padre antes de conocer a mi madre. Pero no tiene ninguna importancia, supongo.

Carmen jugueteó con el colgante de plata que llevaba al cuello y vaciló un instante antes de decir:

—Siempre puede preguntárselo a él.

—No, no puedo —Edward estaba deseando poner fin a una conversación que no debería haber empezado—. Que te diviertas con los perros.

—Lo haré, pero, ¿sabe? Está distinto desde la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Distinto?

—Bueno, le he oído silbar varias veces. ¿Ha ocurrido algo especial?

Además de ser la mejor secretaria del mundo, Carmen también era increíblemente perspicaz.

—Lo único que ha sucedido a la hora del almuerzo es que han venido a entregarme una carta. La pena es que no era para mí. Y me he sentido mal por ella, porque parecía muy desilusionada cuando le he dicho que yo no era la persona que buscaba.

—¿Ella? Umm —Carmen lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Era atractiva?

—Sí.

—¿Amable?

—No sé qué decir. Yo la definiría como auténtica.

—Umm.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Ahora entiendo lo de los silbidos —respondió Carmen.

—Un momento —Edward alzó la mano—. Probablemente, se me ha pegado una canción de la radio en el coche. Además, llevaba una niña con ella.

—¿Llevaba alianza de matrimonio?

—No —se había fijado en ello inmediatamente.

—A lo mejor estaba cuidando a la niña.

—No, era su hija.

—De acuerdo. En cualquier caso… se ha pasado el día silbando.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos con un gesto de desesperación.

—No preguntaré nada más hasta que esté terminado el proyecto. Pero entonces…

—Lárgate, Carmen.

—Sí, jefe —se dirigió al pasillo, pero se detuvo—. Ah, ya he llamado a Mike Newton para confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta del viernes.

—Gracias. Espero haber terminado para entonces.

Edward miró el proyecto que tenía sobre la mesa, visualizando ya los cambios que debería hacer. Carmen tenía razón: una entrada más amplia crearía una imagen más acogedora.

Pero mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa por última vez, un insistente pensamiento minaba su concentración. Carmen tenía razón en algo más: no podía sacarse a Isabella Swan de la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

**Ayer me dormí hasta las 2am leyendo esta historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella no pudo evitar la sensación de orgullo al entrar en el taller y ver los tarros de pintura perfectamente organizados sobre la mesa de trabajo. Aquellos colores alineados como soldados de infantería eran la prueba de que había terminado su obra.

Había pasado por el despacho de Mike Newton ese mismo día pero, de alguna manera, la sensación de haber terminado se le antojaba irreal. Un sínToma ya familiar. Era el estado en el que se sumía su cerebro en cuanto entregaba un encargo.

Isabella agarró el reloj que había colgado en el flexo y se lo puso en la muñeca. Aunque una parte de ella estaba deseando ir a buscar a Vanessa a casa de los Haskell, otra parte, a la que su abuela solía referirse como su faceta de exploradora, estaba deseando asistir a la fiesta de los Newton. Y esas ganas no tenían nada que ver con las bandejas de canapés que cruzarían aquellas habitaciones del tamaño de su casa.

De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

Lo que a ella le interesaban eran las reacciones de la gente. Las reacciones de todos aquellos millonarios.

Quería ver cómo reaccionaban ante su arte.

Su abuela le había enseñado que las personas de diferentes orígenes no se mezclaban, que las discrepancias en la educación hacían imposible llegar a conectar realmente con esa gente. A Isabella le había parecido una idea ridícula hasta que, ignorando las advertencias de su abuela, había cruzado la frontera poco después de graduarse en la universidad. El resultado había sido desastroso y Vanessa era la principal víctima de aquel experimento.

Pero aquello era diferente. No tenía nada que ver con las relaciones personales. Iba a ir allí para poner a prueba su habilidad, su talento y su perseverancia. Y nada de eso tenía que ver con el dinero.

Una suave presión en el tobillo le hizo bajar la mirada. Sonrió.

—Hola, _Botas_ —Isabella se agachó y acarició a aquel gato atigrado—. No puedo agarrarte, o terminaré llena de pelos. Y no puedo presentarme llena de pelos en una fiesta de West Cedarville, ¿sabes? —el gato parpadeó—. Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Has vivido demasiados años con la abuela como para no haberte dejado influir por sus ideas. Y sí, tenéis razón. Ya va a siendo hora de dejar el trabajo de camarera. Pero no podía hacerlo hasta que hubiera terminado el retrato y ahora no me parece bien no presentarme sin haber avisado con tiempo. Además, piensa en ello: tendré la oportunidad de ver cómo reacciona la gente al verlo…

Por mucho que deseara ser la clase de persona que no necesitaba la aprobación de los otros para creer en sí misma, no lo era. Pocos artistas lo eran. Los elogios eran el alimento del artista.

Isabella se levantó y miró el estudio por última vez, dejando que sus ojos descansaran sobre una fotografía de Vanessa.

Odiaba tener que pasar otra noche lejos de su hija. Pero se consolaba pensando que, posiblemente, sería la última vez que tenía que dejarla en casa de los Haskell. El dinero que había recibido por el retrato le permitiría dedicarse a su arte, algo que podía hacer con Vanessa a su lado.

Al lado de la de Vanessa había una fotografía enmarcada de su abuela.

—Lo he conseguido, abuela —susurró Isabella emocionada—. Gracias por haber creído en mí.

Salió del taller y bajó la escalera, deseando que su corazón mirara hacia el futuro. Su abuela había muerto. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero podía disfrutar de su éxito por ambas, aunque fuera entre las sombras y con una bandeja en la mano.

Una vez fuera de la casa, se dirigió hacia el turismo de color azul que había conseguido comprar con la herencia de su abuela después de pagar las últimas facturas del médico. El motor cobró vida y Isabella salió lentamente hacia la calle, pendiente de cualquier vecino que hubiera decidido dar un paseo por el barrio antes de cenar.

El trayecto hasta West Cedarville fue lento. La gente salía del trabajo y se dirigía a casa para disfrutar del fin de semana. No era difícil adivinar a dónde iba cada quien, con independencia de la dirección en la que condujera. Los coches lo proclamaban. Los más pequeños y las camionetas, hacia el este. Los monovolúmenes más grandes y los coches más lujosos, hacia el oeste. En ese instante, Isabella comprendió lo que significaba nadar contra corriente. Los coches como el suyo no pertenecían a aquella zona de la ciudad. A no ser que fueran conducidos por una empleada de hogar. O por un jardinero. O por una pintora, incluso.

Rió para sí mientras se detenía en la verja de entrada y llamaba por el intercomunicador.

—Isabella Swan —dijo su nombre cuando le contestaron—. Soy una de las camareras.

—Un momento, déjeme comprobar la lista. Sí, aquí está. Ahora mismo abro. Aparque en uno de los laterales y entre por la puerta de atrás. No Tome el camino principal.

Por muchas fiestas a las que hubiera asistido desde que trabajaba para aquel estudio de arquitectos, Edward no terminaba de sentirse cómodo en aquel ambiente. De hecho, pensó, se sentía como un pez vulgar en un estanque japonés.

Pero no eran los carísimos coches aparcados en la entrada los que le hacían sentirse fuera de lugar. Al fin y al cabo, su deportivo encajaba perfectamente entre ellos. Y tampoco la ropa de diseño que el resto de invitados invariablemente vestía. Él también tenía una considerable cantidad de camisas y trajes de firma.

Era algo intangible lo que le hacía sentirse a disgusto. Algo que dependía de las personas que lo rodeaban. De aquella voluntad de intentar parecer siempre superiores, incluso estando entre amigos. Aquel aura de «se mira, pero no se toca», que muchos de ellos desprendían. Él prefería a la gente con la que se había criado, trabajadores tranquilos y sin pretensiones.

—Los mismos que te dieron la espalda —musitó para sí mientras llamaba a las puertas de la mansión.

Le abrió un circunspecto mayordomo de unos sesenta años.

—¿Su nombre, señor?

—Edward Cullen.

—Avisaré a los señores de su llegada, señor Cullen. Por favor, póngase cómodo.

Obedeciendo el gesto del mayordomo, lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que una carcajada procedente de una de las habitaciones laterales le hizo detenerse. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio un mar de rostros desconocidos, mientras los invitados entablaban conversación en todos y cada uno de los rincones perfectamente decorados de la casa.

Continuó caminando. Si Carmen hubiera estado allí, le habría dicho que estaba de un pésimo humor y que ya iba siendo hora de que intentara estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Y tendría razón, como siempre. El problema era que no sabía a qué se debía su mal humor.

Había terminado el proyecto del edificio, que había sido aprobado por la junta general ese mismo día. Su entusiasmo y la inmediata aprobación eran la validación que esperaba. Aquel proyecto era dinamita y lo sabía. De modo que tenía motivos más que suficientes para sonreír.

Pero no sonreía. Porque en el instante en el que había abandonado la reunión de la junta, el único pensamiento que había estado evitando durante toda la semana había emergido a la superficie como una suerte de venganza.

Su padre.

Desde que Isabella Swan había aparecido con aquella carta, no había dejado de preguntarse quién la habría enviado. Y por qué. Nadie llamaba Edward a su padre. Ni siquiera su madre.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, se detuvo al ver, en medio de lo que parecía más un museo que una casa, la habitación más acogedora que había conocido en aquella zona de Cedarville. Las paredes eran de madera y había vigas en el techo de las que colgaban antiguas lámparas de hierro. Bajo las tres ventanas había tres asientos de obra con cómodos cojines, que invitaban a perderse en la lectura de un buen libro durante horas. Había estanterías de madera de caoba distribuidas por toda la habitación, todas ellas con fotografías enmarcadas y recuerdos familiares, además de novelas de autores contemporáneos y colecciones de libros.

Era un salón que a su madre le habría encantado.

Edward cruzó la silenciosa habitación y se acercó hasta la chimenea, un gran hogar de piedra con una repisa de caoba que recorría toda la pared. Pero no fue aquella piedra tan poco corriente ni el grosor de la caoba lo que le llamó la atención, sino el retrato que colgaba sobre ella, un cálido y hermoso retrato de Mike y Jessica Newton con sus tres hijos.

De pronto, las personas que vivían en aquella casa le parecieron reales. La clase de gente que se sentaba en un sofá a ver la televisión en familia, personas que se divertían juntas durante las vacaciones y pasaban horas inclinadas sobre un tablero de Monopoly. La antítesis de lo que había imaginado al ver el resto de la casa.

El sonido de unos pasos le hizo volverse. Al ver a la mujer que tenía tras él abrió los ojos como platos. Aquel cuerpo delgado y voluptuoso estaba elegantemente enfundado en unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y su poseedora sostenía una bandeja de plata entre las manos.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Vaya, Edward Cullen. No sabía que estabas aquí. Lo siento.

—Un momento. No te vayas —sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró del brazo y la hizo girarse con delicadeza—. Tampoco yo sabía que estarías aquí.

—¿Quieres un poco de caviar?

—No, odio el caviar. Yo soy más de albóndigas, salchichas y cosas así.

Fue recompensado con una tímida sonrisa.

—No he visto albóndigas ni salchichas, pero lo tendré en cuenta —miró rápidamente a su alrededor—. Se supone que no debería estar aquí. Me corresponde el jardín, pero quería ver cómo quedaba…

Edward la observó con atención mientras ella miraba por encima de su cabeza.

—Bueno, no importa, será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto.

—¡Espera! —Edward volvió la cabeza y advirtió que Isabella estaba admirando el mismo retrato que le había llamado la atención—. Has venido a ver este cuadro, ¿verdad? Es buenísimo.

Isabella se sonrojó de forma notable, mientras cambiaba de mano la bandeja.

—¿De verdad te gusta?

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Me ha llamado la atención desde la puerta, y eso es mucho decir para un hombre que normalmente sólo se habría fijado en detalles relativos a la arquitectura de esta habitación.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó Edward confundido.

Isabella intentó, sin mucho éxito, recogerse un mechón de pelo mientras parecía considerar su pregunta. Pero justo cuando estaba empezando a contestar, entró un grupo de invitados.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡No! —Edward sabía que sonaba ridículamente desesperado, pero no le importó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo pensaba que eras pintora.

Por un momento, Isabella se dedicó a ofrecer canapés a los invitados, pero en cuanto se alejaron de ella, volvió a centrarse en él.

—Pinto de día —señaló con la cabeza la bandeja que llevaba en la mano—. Éste es mi segundo trabajo.

—¿Tienes dos trabajos teniendo que ocuparte de tu hija?

—No tengo otro remedio. Pero Vanessa sabe que la quiero.

—Yo no pretendía que sonara así…

Isabella alzó la mano para interrumpirlo.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Desesperado por corregir su involuntaria rudeza, Edward dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Oye, tengo un amigo que necesita que le pinten una habitación. No me importaría hablarle bien de ti.

—Yo no pinto paredes. Pinto cu… Bueno, no importa.

—Pero por tu ropa y tu coche, yo pensaba…

—Asumías, Edward. Ésa es la diferencia.

Edward observó boquiabierto a Isabella Swan, que giró sobre sus talones y salió con paso enérgico de la habitación. Y en ese momento se sintió como todos aquellos invitados que tan distantes le parecían al llegar a la fiesta.

—Mike tenía razón. Este retrato es increíble.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas, desvió la mirada del grupo que estaba admirando el cuadro hacia el lienzo que adornaba la pared de la chimenea. Las palabras de Isabella continuaban reproduciéndose en su cerebro: «yo no pinto paredes».

De pronto, todo cobró sentido. Por qué había ido Isabella a ver el retrato, por qué parecía extrañamente esperanzada cuando había admirado el retrato. Era un idiota. Un auténtico idiota.

* * *

**Ese Edward tan despistado**

**Chicas solo pido un review**

**Ayer solo recibi 3 y eran de una sola persona**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La lluvia de ideas sobre posibles maneras de reunir dinero había decaído durante la hora anterior, aunque no por falta de voluntad. Sencillamente, había propuestas inviables en una zona como Quinton Lane.

—Sigo pensando que lavando perros podríamos sacar una pequeña fortuna. En este barrio hay mucha gente perezosa.

Isabella se obligó a mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de su vecina, a pesar de las ganas de elevar la mirada al cielo. Hornear bizcochos y tejer bufandas era una cosa, pero los baños de espuma no eran lo más adecuado para las personas de la tercera edad.

—Creo que… —Isabella se mordió el labio, decidida a poner fin a cualquier discusión sobre la posibilidad de lavar perros—. Me temo que si nos dedicamos a lavar perros, podemos echar a perder los lechos de flores que tanto le ha costado plantar, señora Hale.

—Excelente consideración, Isabella —Emmett McCarty cambió de postura en su asiento y le guiñó un ojo.

—Flores… —intervino Sue Clearwater—. Teniendo en cuenta que os movéis como pingüinos, lavando un perro podrías terminar en el hospital con una cadera de platino y seguro que el Ayuntamiento termina multándoos por haber violado alguna ordenanza sobre los ancianos.

Isabella se llevó la mano a la boca en un intento de ahogar una risa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—No mires así a Isabella, Rosalie. Sabes que tengo razón. A los ochenta años uno no puede dedicarse a lavar perros. Necesitamos algo práctico, inteligente.

—Sue ha dado en el clavo, aunque debo señalar que soy más joven que vosotros —el rostro de Tom McCarty se iluminó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tenemos buenas ideas, pero sigo pensando que se nos puede ocurrir algo mejor.

—¿Y si montamos un mercadillo? —sugirió Isabella mientras sentaba a su hija en su regazo—. Podemos colocar los puestos a lo largo del paseo. De esa forma podríamos deshacernos de objetos que no necesitamos y, al mismo tiempo, sacar algún dinero para nuestro proyecto.

—¡Por fin una buena idea! —la voz de Sue, grave y temblorosa, interrumpió las conversaciones que había provocado la propuesta de Isabella—. Y nadie corre el peligro de resbalar y terminar en una ambulancia. Aunque los enfermeros suelen ser muy guapos, ¿verdad? Casi merece la pena pagar la cuenta.

Isabella le dio un beso a Vanessa en la cabeza mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. A pesar de llevarse casi cincuenta años con casi todos sus vecinos, jamás se había sentido fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente. Todo el barrio había recibido a Vanessa y a Isabella con los brazos abiertos, les hacían sentirse como si también ellas hubieran nacido en Quinton Lane.

—No me gusta ser una aguafiestas —repuso Rosalie Hale, mirando a los reunidos por encima del borde plateado de sus gafas—, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer con el dinero?

Cesaron las risas y todos se volvieron hacia Isabella, que todavía no había ideado ningún plan. La cantidad de dinero que reunieran determinaría las posibilidades.

Afortunadamente, Emmett McCarty dio voz a sus pensamientos, animando a todos los demás a ir paso a paso y a mantener una actitud positiva.

—¿Por qué no vamos pensando ideas durante estos días y volvemos a reunimos el fin de semana que viene, después de ver cómo ha ido el mercadillo? De momento, llamaré a un amigo que tengo en el periódico para que dé un poco de publicidad a nuestro mercadillo. ¿Creéis que podríamos tenerlo organizado para el sábado?

Cuando se dio por terminada la reunión, Vanessa se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Isabella.

—Es una preciosidad, igual que su madre —el señor McCarty se apoyó en su andador y comenzó a caminar junto a ellas.

—Gracias, señor McCarty.

Isabella sostuvo la cabecita de Vanessa contra su hombro mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla al anciano. El abuelo de Isabella había muerto mucho antes de que ella naciera y su relación con su abuela había sido tan especial que nunca se había parado a pensar cómo habría sido su vida si lo hubiera tenido a su lado. Pero le gustaba imaginarlo como el señor Emmett McCarty, un hombre callado, amable, paciente y compasivo.

Isabella se despidió del resto de sus vecinos y se dirigió hacia su casa. No había dado dos pasos cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba. Se volvió y gimió para sí. Era la señora Hale.

—¿Ya le has llevado la carta a Carlisle? —quiso saber.

—No, todavía no. Pero quiero llevársela en cuanto Vanessa se despierte de la siesta.

—Por lo menos no tendrás que volver a tratar con su insufrible hijo —la señora Hale giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —musitó Isabella para sí.

Su vecina tenía razón. No tendría que volver a ver a Edward Cullen otra vez. Tenía la dirección de Carlisle y ya no tendría que volver a trabajar en aquella clase de fiestas a las que asistía Edward.

Pero ése era precisamente el problema. Que aunque ya no tendría por qué volver a verlo, le encantaría hacerlo.

Durante su primer encuentro le había parecido irritante, sí, pero sólo porque había guardado las distancias en vez de haberse mostrado complaciente y cercano, como ella esperaba. En la casa de los Newton había sido ella la que le había contestado de malas maneras cuando, en realidad, él no estaba juzgándola por lo mucho que trabajaba, sino expresando su sorpresa. Había sido su propia inseguridad la que le había hecho saltar. Edward Cullen no tenía por qué saber que su mayor temor era no encontrar el equilibrio entre sacar adelante sus sueños y el cuidado de su hija.

En cuanto a su ofrecimiento de recomendarla para un trabajo, era un gesto muy considerado que no escondía ninguna malicia. Edward no tenía por qué saber que era una artista. De hecho, había sido ella la que no lo había corregido cuando había asumido que era pintora de brocha gorda.

Le debía una disculpa. Y eso ya fue razón suficiente para pensar en él durante toda la mañana. Pero sabía que había algo más que eso. Mucho más.

Las ganas de disculparse no podían explicar que no hubiera dejado de acordarse de él mientras sus vecinos lanzaban ideas para salvar la zona verde. La atracción y el deseo eran la única explicación posible.

Edward conducía lentamente por el barrio con una mezcla de paz y tensión. Le inquietaba y le irritaba al mismo tiempo el hecho de que no hubiera cambiado nada durante los cuatro años que había estado evitando ese lugar.

Algunos de los recuerdos más preciados de su infancia habían nacido entre aquellas casas, estaban vinculados a las familias que vivían en ellas. Las tardes jugando al escondite en el jardín de Johnny Haskell, la limonada casera de la señora Clearwater, los nidos para pájaros del señor McCarty, los intentos de evitar a la señora Hale… Era un pasado casi idílico. El tipo de experiencias que formaban a un hombre. Pero, no sabía por qué, sus vecinos no lo habían visto así.

El estómago se le tensó al acercarse a su casa, un lugar que podía ser cálido y acogedor o frío y distante, dependiendo de algo tan simple como la presencia de su madre en casa. Una verdad a la que continuaba enfrentándose una vez muerta su madre. Cualquier posible relación con su padre había muerto con ella.

De pronto, Edward se arrepintió de haber vuelto. El pasado era sólo eso, pasado. No tenía ningún sentido mirar hacia atrás. Se merecía algo mejor.

Desgraciadamente, también Isabella Swan se merecía algo mejor. Y eso significaba que tendría que soportar algunos recuerdos tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a la casa de Isabella. Le bastaba pensar en la mujer que vivía allí dentro para que se elevara la temperatura de su cuerpo y se imaginara besando sus labios y rodeando con los brazos su estrecha cintura.

Sabía que era una locura. Pero también que era innegable la repentina tensión en la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Genial. Como no se relajara, no iba a poder ni salir del coche. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa mientras cedía el deseo. Afortunadamente, el pequeño grupo de vecinos que se dispersaba desde el porche de Rosalie Hale era un buen motivo de distracción. Los conocía a todos. Conocía a sus familias, sabía de sus triunfos y de sus dificultades, de sus filias y de sus fobias.

Por supuesto, habían envejecido. La presencia de andadores y las espaldas encorvadas lo evidenciaban. Pero sus expresiones, su energía, eran las de siempre. El señor McCarty empujaba su andador al mismo paso ligero con el que caminaba cuando Edward era un niño. La señora Clearwater parecía lamentar el necesitar ayuda para bajar los dos escalones del porche, pero recuperó el orgullo y la dignidad en cuanto pisó la acera. La señora Haskell parecía estar a punto de aparecer con un plato de galletas recién hechas, a pesar de los gruesos lentes de sus gafas y de aquel pelo blanco que era mucho más oscuro cuando Johnny y él eran amigos. Los pensamientos de Edward viajaron en el tiempo mientras observaba a la madre de su mejor amigo despidiéndose de una atractiva joven con un bebé en brazos…

Isabella. A pesar de su edad, Isabella parecía sentirse cómoda con sus vecinos. Su sonrisa era sincera y, su postura, natural.

Sintió renacer el anhelo en su cuerpo al verla tensar los brazos alrededor del bebé con un aire de inocencia y vulnerabilidad que había echado de menos durante sus encuentros. Bueno, técnicamente, «echar de menos» no era la expresión adecuada. Su sorprendente capacidad para meter la pata cada vez que estaban juntos probablemente había propiciado que Isabella hubiera optado por la incredulidad y el evidente disgusto.

Pero aquel día se aseguraría de que todo fuera diferente. Quería que Isabella lo viera como lo que era, no como el neandertal insensible que había conocido en casa de los Newton.

Desde aquel día, había pensado en ella a menudo. Había intentado imaginar lo que sería besarla, abrazarla. Tenerla. Y no era difícil adivinar por qué.

Isabella Swan era una mujer muy atractiva. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de ello. Pero no era su belleza la que le hacía soñar con ella, sino su tímida sonrisa, su corazón sincero y su inmensa capacidad de trabajo. Además, todo parecía evidenciar que era una buena madre, algo que Edward respetaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Animado por la idea de volver a verla, salió del coche, cruzó la calle y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Isabella antes de que llegara a su casa.

—Isabella, espera un segundo.

Isabella se volvió y al verlo curvó los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Una voz aguda que Edward recordaba desde su juventud le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha. Vio entonces a Rosalie Hale que lo miraba con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados.

Tragó saliva. Era increíble la capacidad que tenían un simple tono de voz y una expresión para trasladar a alguien en el tiempo. Porque en aquel momento, Edward se sintió como si volviera a estar junto a Johnny Haskell, con el pelo sudado después de haber estado jugando al fútbol y las zapatillas desatadas. Y delante de la señora Hale, regañándolos por haber cometido alguna ofensa como escupir en la acera o dejar una huella en el césped.

—Hola, señora Hale. Tiene muy buen aspecto —se detuvo y alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Ahórrate los halagos, Edward. Te conozco perfectamente. ¿Por qué no das media vuelta, te montas en ese ridículo símbolo de tu estatus y te vas?

Edward tensó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Durante años, se había mordido la lengua, había seguido las enseñanzas de su madre, que le instaba siempre a respetar a sus mayores. Pero ya estaba harto.

Abrió la boca para protestar, para decirle a aquella mujer lo que pensaba realmente de ella, pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo. Fue un toque tan delicado y cálido que le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en la piel.

Y cuando bajó la mirada hacia los ojos de Isabella Swan, supo que no merecía la pena sacrificar la oportunidad de comenzar de cero por culpa de una batalla dialéctica.

* * *

**¿por que la comunidad estará tan enojada con Edward?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella no pudo evitar compadecer a Edward mientras se cambiaba a Vanessa de brazo para abrir la puerta. Siempre había sabido que la señora Hale podía ser muy desagradable, pero lo que acababa de decirle a Edward iba mucho más allá de lo admisible.

Empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso.

—Pasa, por favor.

Edward, sonrojado todavía tras haber sido insultado en público, intentó sonreír mientras entraba en la casa.

Con mucho cuidado, Isabella cerró la puerta tras ellos y respingó al oír el sonoro «clic» del cierre. Afortunadamente, Vanessa no lo oyó.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo. Sólo voy a acostarla.

Isabella subió las escaleras, siendo consciente de que Edward la seguía con la mirada. Su mente corría a toda velocidad, intentando imaginar el motivo de aquella visita.

No era capaz de adivinarlo, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía ignorar que se alegraba de verlo. A pesar de su insondable personalidad, había algo en aquel hombre que le llegaba, que le hacía pensar en volver a estar con alguien algún día, una idea que había descartado desde que Jacob las había abandonado a ella y a su hija.

Por un momento, permaneció junto a la cuna de Vanessa, contemplando a aquella criatura de once meses que le había cambiado la vida desde el día de su nacimiento. De pronto, la traición de Jacob había comenzado a palidecer frente a la presencia de Vanessa, fuente de una felicidad mayor de lo que Isabella había creído nunca posible.

Se besó el índice para posarlo después sobre los labios de Vanessa.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Se alejó de puntillas por el pasillo tras dejar entreabierta la puerta del dormitorio y, cuando regresó al vestíbulo, encontró allí a Edward, sonriente y relajado.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esta casa. Me resulta extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que es muy diferente de tu casa.

—En muchos aspectos.

Isabella no supo qué contestar a eso, no sabía qué pretendía decir Edward exactamente, o si demandaba alguna respuesta. Le ofreció un refresco.

—Sí, gracias.

Isabella lo condujo a la cocina. La fragancia de la loción de Edward le hacía difícil pensar en algo que fuera más complicado que las opciones de refresco que tenía en casa. Durante los últimos dos años, había hecho poco más que lamentar la muerte de su abuela, lamerse las heridas, cuidar de Vanessa e intentar llegar a fin de mes. Lo último en lo que pensaba era en las relaciones con el sexo opuesto.

Isabella había amado y confiado una vez. Y se lo habían arrojado a la Jessica. No por ser ella quien era, sino por no ser capaz de interpretar un determinado papel con suficiente convicción. Como si el amor, el honor y la lealtad fueran rasgos que uno podía adquirir cuando los necesitara mientras que la capacidad para organizar tiestas y vestir de forma suficientemente elegante necesitara llevarla uno en la sangre.

Su atracción hacia Edward Cullen era puramente física, como la de la visión del agua después de una excursión por el desierto. Pero eso no significaba que necesitara una bebida. De hecho, estaba bastante acostumbrada a la deshidratación.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y revisó su contenido. Zumo de manzana, leche y un jarabe para el resfriado de Vanessa.

—Me temo que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, lo que demuestra hasta qué punto se han deteriorado mis dotes de anfitriona —señaló un cartón de leche—. Ahora, si eres aficionado a la leche libre de lactosa, que es la que Toman todos mis vecinos, estamos de suerte.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada, un sonido delicioso que pareció vibrar en toda la habitación, arrancando una sonrisa de Isabella. Pero fue el calor de la mano que Edward posó en su hombro el que por fin le permitió relajarse.

—Creo que prescindiré de la leche, pero te agradecería que me ofrecieras un vaso de agua.

Isabella se volvió hacia él. El aire frío de la nevera acariciaba sus piernas, una sensación que agradeció, porque ayudaba a contrarrestar el calor provocado por aquel inesperado contacto.

—Eh… agua. Sí, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera y rodeó a Edward para acercarse al fregadero. Notó cómo deslizaba Edward la mirada por la camiseta rosa y los pantalones cortos de color blanco. El crudo anhelo que distinguió en sus ojos la sorprendió y la puso nerviosa al mismo tiempo, haciendo que le resultara difícil pensar incluso en dónde estaban los vasos.

Curiosamente, se sentía de pronto sedienta. Muy sedienta.

—Casi al borde de la deshidratación —musitó para sí.

—¿Perdón?

—No es nada. Hablaba conmigo misma.

—¿Sueles cambiar las cosas de sitio?

Isabella lo miró por encima del hombro mientras abría el armario.

—¿Qué?

—Estás buscando los vasos, ¿verdad?

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Eh, no, sólo quería ver si tenía algún sobre para hacer limonada —mintió.

—De verdad, me basta con el agua. De hecho, la prefiero.

Cuando por fin localizó los vasos, Isabella llenó dos con agua fría y le tendió uno a Edward. Este le guiñó el ojo y señaló la pared.

—Bonita cenefa.

Agradeciendo la posibilidad de poner sus sentimientos bajo control, Isabella asintió.

—Me encantó en cuanto la vi. Cuando la gente de la inmobiliaria iba hablándome de todas las posibilidades que tenía esta habitación, yo ya sabía que no quería cambiar nada. Los corazones y las flores pintados a mano le dan un aire familiar y acogedor que no podría conseguir ningún papel pintado.

—Acogedor, familiar… Eso era lo que pretendía mi madre. Y dedicó muchas horas a conseguirlo.

Isabella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Eso lo pintó tu madre?

—Sí —respondió con orgullo—. Tardó semanas en terminarlo, era muy perfeccionista. Me sorprende que todavía siga aquí esa cenefa. Que yo sepa, eres al menos la segunda inquilina desde que… desde que ya no está con nosotros.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó su rostro. Instintivamente, Isabella posó la mano en su brazo, esperando hacer volver la luz a sus ojos.

—En ese caso, tu madre era una mujer de gran talento artístico. La delicadeza de los detalles es impresionante. Durante estos últimos seis meses, he pasado horas admirando esos dibujos.

Era cierto. De alguna manera, aquellos dibujos le habían servido de estímulo cuando dudaba de su capacidad para llegar a vivir de su propio arte.

Se lo contó a Edward. Y cuando este posó la mano sobre la suya y se la apretó suavemente, contuvo la respiración. Tenía miedo de moverse, de hablar y de que la intimidad de aquel momento se desvaneciera.

—El retrato de Mike y de su familia es increíble. Eres una gran artista —Edward dejó el vaso en el mostrador y apartó la mano de la de Isabella—. No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que siento haber pensado que te dedicabas a pintar casas. Si me hubiera oído la otra noche, mi madre me habría echado una buena bronca.

Isabella intentó reír, pero aquella disculpa, sumada a la caricia de su mano y a su obvia sinceridad, era más de lo que podía soportar.

—La culpa fue mía —contestó—. El día que nos vimos en tu casa debería haberte sacado de tu error. Y ofrecerme la posibilidad de un trabajo fue muy considerado por tu parte. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no me corregiste ese día?

—Pensé que no tenía ninguna importancia.

Edward la miró a los ojos durante largo rato, como si estuviera intentando averiguar qué había dentro de ella.

—Y no importa. El trabajo es el trabajo. El mundo necesita tanto de un artesano como de un director general. Probablemente incluso más.

Isabella cambió de postura sin saber qué decir. Por una parte, quería cuestionar sus palabras, desafiarlo. Pero, por otra, no podía ignorar la sinceridad de su voz.

—Pero, sobre todo —continuó diciendo Edward—, tienes un gran talento como pintora del que deberías sentirte orgullosa. Por eso deberías haberme corregido… y haberme puesto en mi sitio.

Isabella comprendió que había sido una estúpida. Lo había prejuzgado por su dinero. Y al hacerlo, estaba demostrando no ser mucho mejor que el padre de Vanessa.

—Lo siento —repitió. Su arrepentimiento y su vergüenza amenazaban con transformarse en lágrimas como no cambiaran pronto de tema—. ¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

Edward, que pareció advertir que tenía la voz a punto de quebrarse, decidió abandonar el tema. Isabella lo siguió y se sentó en una butaca en vez de sentarse a su lado en el sofá. No podía enfrentarse a demasiadas tentaciones sin terminar quedando como una estúpida.

—Lamento lo que ha dicho la señora Hale. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sé que no os lleváis bien, pero…

—Esa es una forma muy delicada de decirlo. Y lo que ha dicho es completamente falso. Espero que seas consciente de ello.

Isabella lo miró con expresión interrogante, invitándolo a continuar.

—¿Sabes por qué me odian tanto? ¿Por qué me convertí en la oveja negra de Quinton Lane?

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia las manos que entrelazaba en el regazo y volvió a mirar a Edward. Su incapacidad para hacer daño de forma consciente atemperaba sus ganas de decirle la verdad.

—Algo sé.

—Dime lo que sabes.

—Mira, no quiero meterme en medio de…

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Sólo quería saber de qué me culpan.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Lo único que sé es cómo me hicieron sentirme, pero no soy capaz de comprender por qué se enfrentaron a mí de esa manera.

—Muy bien… —Isabella Tomó aire e intentó pensar la manera más amable de explicarle lo que sabía—. Eras un vecino muy querido en este barrio y todo el mundo estaba emocionado cuando fuiste a la universidad para hacer realidad tu sueño de convertirte en arquitecto. Pero cuando terminaste la carrera, abandonaste tus raíces y a la gente que te había apoyado.

Tras aquella explicación, se hizo un incómodo silencio. La tensión que emanaba de Edward era imposible de ignorar. Era obvio que se había enfadado.

—Mira, yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que he oído. Lo siento.

Edward cerró los ojos un instante y sacudió la cabeza antes de abrirlos otra vez.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. En absoluto. Pero esa versión de lo ocurrido es injusta. Me gustaría que supieras la verdad y te forjaras tu propia visión sobre mí —se inclinó hacia delante. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus rodillas casi se rozaban—. Lo de que me dieron su apoyo para que pudiera ir a la universidad, es cierto. El primer año, hasta hicieron una colecta para que pudiera comprar los libros de texto. Yo crecí en este barrio, pasé aquí los días más felices de mi infancia y, para mí, todos ellos significaban mucho.

Edward posó las manos en los muslos y bajó ligeramente la voz. El dolor se reflejó en sus palabras cuando continuó diciendo:

—Pensaba regresar a Quinten Lane cuando me graduara. Y lo hice. Estuve viviendo aquí durante un tiempo, mientras esperaba a que me saliera algún trabajo —su expresión cambiaba cuando hablaba de su pasado—. Conseguí un empleo, nada especial. Tuve un contrato de prácticas en el Departamento de planificación de Cedarville. No era lo que pretendía hacer a largo plazo, pero era una forma de adquirir la experiencia que todas las empresas demandaban. El caso es que estaba trabajando allí cuando el Ayuntamiento decidió quedarse con la casa de Les Walker.

Les Walker. Isabella había oído aquel nombre.

—¿Vivía al lado de los Haskell? ¿En la zona del parque?

—Sí. La casa estaba situada en una zona de paso y el Ayuntamiento la quería para completar su programa de mejora de los barrios. Era un programa que, se decía, podía competir con los de ciudades tan importantes como Cincinnati y Columbus.

—¿Y le quitaron la casa?

—Sí. En los estatutos del Ayuntamiento hay una cláusula que casi nadie conoce que le da derecho a apropiarse de un terreno, pagándolo a precio de mercado, si con ello se obtiene alguna mejora para la ciudad. Con o sin el consentimiento del propietario.

—Espera un momento… Entonces, la señora Hale, los Haskell, los Jorgen… ¿pretendían que pararas ese proyecto?

La expresión de Edward fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

—¿Pero cómo pensaban que podías hacer algo al respecto?

—El problema era que, sin el consentimiento del propietario, el proceso habría sido mucho más lento —Tomó aire, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor que necesitaba para contarle todo lo ocurrido—. Me encomendaron la tarea de localizar las escrituras. Averigüé entonces que la casa estaba a nombre del hijo mayor de los Walker.

—Y él dio su consentimiento, supongo.

Edward asintió y cerró la mano en un puño.

—Yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo —se llevó el puño a la boca y exhaló—. Cuando pienso en lo ocurrido, supongo que podría haber ocultado esa información, pero de todas formas, lo habrían averiguado.

—Tú sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo, Edward. La decisión de quedarse con la casa no fue tuya.

—Quizá, pero los vecinos pensaron que estaba cometiendo un acto de traición.

—Sólo eras un trabajador en prácticas.

—Es cierto, pero, por alguna razón, los vecinos pensaron que, al estar trabajando en el Ayuntamiento, podía tener alguna influencia en el alcalde.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Veintidós? ¿Veintitrés, quizá?

—Veintitrés.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a que lo comprendan, a que se den cuenta de que cometieron un error al responsabilizarte de lo ocurrido —se ofreció Isabella conmovida.

—¡No! —exclamó. A él mismo lo sorprendió su vehemencia—. Lo siento mucho, no estoy enfadado contigo, Isabella. Pero intenté explicárselo, intenté que lo comprendieran muchas veces. Y no importaba. Parecieron olvidar todo lo que sabían sobre mí para abrazar la absurda idea que tenían sobre el poder que me otorgaba haberme graduado en la universidad. Deja que piensen lo que quieran.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido procedente del monitor que controlaba a Vanessa la interrumpió. Edward alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Has oído eso?

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Sólo es Vanessa, dándome sus diez minutos de advertencia.

—¿Diez minutos de advertencia? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Exacto. Ese es el ruido que hace al girar en la cama, o al estirarse. Seguramente se estará desperezando y en diez minutos empezará a llamarme.

Edward cambió de postura. La tensión parecía haberse disipado.

—Es una niña preciosa, pero debe de ser muy duro criarla tú sola.

—Sí, lo es. Aun así, es la alegría de mis días. Sonríe desde que se despierta hasta que se acuesta. Me está enseñando a ser madre y es muy paciente conmigo cuando organizo algún desastre.

—Eh… me he fijado en que no llevas alianza —comentó Edward, ligeramente sonrojado—, y es fácil adivinar que aquí no vive ningún hombre. ¿No es duro divorciarse tan joven?

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, poniendo en Isabella toda su atención.

Para ella era una sensación extraña. Y agradable en cierto modo.

—No hubo divorcio porque no nos casamos.

Isabella debería haber esperado el silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras. Era algo que le ocurría desde que había comenzado a presentar a Vanessa. Pero aun así, le dolía.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana. Parte de ella quería poner fin a la conversación en ese mismo instante, dejar que pensara lo que quisiera de ella. Pero si lo hacía estaría cediendo a un orgullo que él también necesitaba abandonar.

—Jacob y yo comenzamos a salir cuando estábamos en la universidad —comenzó a explicar—. Él estudiaba en una de las universidades de la Ivy League. Procedía de una familia de dinero. Yo no —se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza contra el duro cristal—. Continuamos saliendo mientras los dos intentábamos establecernos profesionalmente. Vi a sus padres en varias ocasiones, pero no les gustaban los orígenes obreros de mi familia.

Edward emitió un sonido burlón.

—Mi abuela me advirtió que podría ser un problema, que iban a romperme el corazón, pero no le hice caso. Y cuando murió…

Isabella ahogó el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que oyó los pasos de Edward en su dirección.

—Estaba devastada. Mi abuela era la única familia que tenía. Jacob intentó consolarme, estuvo a mi lado. Al cabo de un tiempo, me quedé embarazada. No era lo que habíamos planeado, por supuesto, pero siempre habíamos hablado de casarnos.

Sentía la respiración de Edward en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Pero al parecer, una cosa es hablar y otra muy distinta actuar. Así que aquí estoy, convertida en madre soltera.

Edward la agarró del hombro y le hizo volverse hacia él.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Basta con ver a Vanessa para darse cuenta.

Isabella cerró los ojos mientras Edward le enmarcaba el rostro con las manos y le secaba las incipientes lágrimas con los pulgares. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero cuando abrió los labios, Edward la estrechó contra él para besarla. Fue un roce dulce y delicado que hizo que se le debilitaran las rodillas y el corazón le latiera con fuerza en el pecho. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan intenso como la sensación que recorría su cuerpo en aquel momento. Una sensación que quería que durara eternamente…

—Ma-ma.

O hasta que Vanessa se despertara. Isabella retrocedió lentamente y le vio sonreír.

—Supongo que han acabado los diez minutos.

—Yo… tengo que…

Sabía lo que quería decir, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero parecía haber perdido la capacidad para actuar de forma inteligente desde el instante en el que Edward la había abrazado.

Edward señaló hacia el pasillo.

—Sí, lo sé, esperaré. Tengo ganas de verla otra vez.

Isabella lo miró por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba y sonrió tímidamente a aquel hombre cuyo sabor conservaba en los labios. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Muchas cosas que asimilar.

La conexión que sentía con Edward Cullen en aquel momento era sorprendente y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. El hombre que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer aquel día no se parecía al que sus vecinos retrataban. Ni tampoco al hombre que ella había asumido que era a partir del lugar en el que vivía.

Prueba, una vez más, de que los malentendidos y los prejuicios estaban en el origen de muchos sufrimientos.

Si hubiera estado seguro de que el monitor no podía oírse en la otra habitación, habría cedido a las ganas de soltar un grito de alegría.

Por primera vez desde hacía una semana, había podido hablar con Isabella sin terminar convertido en víctima de su propia estupidez. Ese ya era un gran paso en la dirección adecuada.

Pero, ¿el beso? Bueno, aquélla había sido una emoción inesperada a muchos niveles. Por supuesto, había pensado antes en ello, había soñado despierto con aquella posibilidad en muchas ocasiones, pero le parecía imposible haber tenido las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo.

La voz de Isabella le llegó desde las escaleras, haciéndole sonreír mientras observaba la habitación. Los muebles eran diferentes, los colores más claros, pero el efecto no era muy distinto del que había conseguido su madre años atrás. La diferencia era que allí, en la casa de Isabella, no había ninguna influencia negativa.

El sonido de pasos interrumpió su pensamiento. Edward se volvió y salió al pasillo, ansioso por volver a verla una vez más. Hacía menos de cinco minutos que se había separado de ella y ya estaba deseando verla otra vez.

Vanessa se sacó el chupete de la boca y le sonrió desde la seguridad de los brazos de su madre.

—Ho-ho-ho.

—Ho-ho-ho —repitió Edward, como si estuviera imitando la risa de un pirata.

—Eh, en realidad todavía no hemos llegado a los cuentos de piratas —le aclaró Isabella—. Ésa es la forma de Vanessa de decir hola.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Vaya, lo siento. En ese caso, hola, Vanessa.

La niña se retorció en los brazos de Isabella y cuando su madre la dejó en el suelo, gateó a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—Va a buscar a _Botas_ —Isabella la siguió y le indicó a Edward con un gesto que la imitara—. Es lo primero que hace cada día después de la siesta.

—¡Bo! ¡Bo!

Edward bajó la mirada y vio pasar a toda velocidad algo naranja y blanco. Vanessa gateaba tras aquel objeto no identificado a una velocidad de vértigo.

—_¿Botas? _—preguntó Edward.

—_Botas_ —Isabella Tomó uno de los trapos de cocina y le golpeó con él a Edward en el brazo, con un gesto travieso.

Edward agarró el trapo y le devolvió el golpe. Isabella gritó y salió corriendo por el pasillo. El parecido entre la madre y la niña era increíble. Vanessa tenía el pelo más claro, pero los ojos eran casi del mismo color y su sonrisa era idéntica.

Hacía siglos que Edward no se sentía tan tranquilo, tan feliz, y no quería volver a estropearlo.

Con mucho cuidado, dejó el trapo donde estaba y salió decidido a seguir a madre e hija. Las encontró en el pasillo, mirando por la ventana, mientras un irritado _Botas_ las miraba receloso a varios metros de distancia.

Edward se detuvo a su lado, intentando ver qué era lo que las tenía tan fascinadas, mientras dominaba las ganas de pasarle a Isabella el brazo por los hombros. No quería ir demasiado rápido.

—Estoy seguro de que Vanessa ha tenido un gran éxito en el barrio.

—Desde luego. La adoran. Para ella es como tener seis abuelos diferentes y a cualquier hora del día.

Vanessa tendió sus diminutos brazos hacia Edward.

—Quiere que la tengas en brazos —le explicó Isabella con mirada brillante.

—Encantado —se hizo cargo del bebé antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Isabella—. Dime, ¿qué estaba pasando en el momento que he llegado? Parecía estar reunida toda la calle.

—Y así era. Teníamos una reunión importante. Los vecinos quieren conservar su zona verde sea como sea.

Isabella se apartó de la ventana y se apoyó contra la mesa. Sus largas piernas reclamaron al instante la atención de Edward, que tragó saliva y se obligó a desviar la mirada y a dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría al ser rodeado por aquellas piernas.

—¿Qué problema hay con la zona verde?

Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Al parecer, si no se nos ocurre una manera de embellecerla y convertirla en un lugar singular, el Ayuntamiento la convertirá en un parque a disposición de toda la ciudad.

—No, no pueden hacer… Espera, claro que pueden —giró a Vanessa en sus brazos—, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué quieren cambiar las zonas verdes?

Isabella se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas.

—Es parte de una campaña de renovación de la ciudad.

—Pero ese terreno ha pertenecido a Quinton Lane desde hace décadas.

—Lo sé —Isabella suspiró—. Y, créeme, los vecinos están haciendo todo lo posible para conservarlo.

—¿Como qué?

Vanessa comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos y Edward le dirigió a Isabella una mirada interrogante. Cuando ésta asintió, dejó a la niña en el suelo. _Botas_ volvió a desaparecer y Vanessa se lanzó en su búsqueda.

—Todavía no lo sé. Ahora mismo sólo estamos intentando averiguar cuánto dinero podemos conseguir. Ya conoces a esta gente. Nadie tiene dinero.

Edward volvió a asomarse a la ventana, fijando su atención en las dos o tres casas que podía ver desde allí. Casas que encerraban los secretos de las personas que las habitaban. Pero la zona verde siempre había sido un lugar de apertura y encuentro para los habitantes de Quinton Lane. Era el lugar en el que se organizaban las fiestas de cumpleaños, las ceremonias de graduación, las meriendas en verano y las hogueras en invierno. Un lugar sencillo que se había convertido en el escenario de todos sus recuerdos. También de los de Edward.

Y aunque jamás había considerado la posibilidad de volver a vivir allí, eso no significaba que pudiera olvidar los buenos momentos vividos en el barrio.

—¿Edward?

La voz vacilante de Isabella interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia ella y habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a besarla, por deslizar las manos por sus brazos, por acariciar sus senos. Pero la reaparición de Vanessa lo hacía imposible.

—Tengo la dirección de tu padre —continuó diciendo Isabella—, así que Vanessa y yo vamos a ir a verlo esta tarde para entregarle la carta.

Buscó tras ella y levantó el sobre de la mesa.

—He estado tan ocupada hasta que he entregado el retrato que todavía no había podido llevársela, pero ahora que lo he terminado, quiero asegurarme de que la reciba. Me encantaría que vinieras con nosotras. Después, si te apetece, puedo preparar unos espaguetis para cenar y…

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —las palabras de Edward reverberaron en el vestíbulo con una furia que no pudo controlar.

Fue un intenso estallido al que sólo puso fin el llanto asustado de Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 6

Isabella necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar a Edward Cullen de sus pensamientos. Y aun así, no funcionó del todo.

Estaba allí mientras imprimía las direcciones de todos los jardines de la ciudad. Y también mientras vestía a Vanessa con un vestido amarillo de verano y le recogía el pelo en dos trenzas diminutas. Y siguió en sus pensamientos mientras se detenía ante la mesa en la que tenían que proporcionarle el pase para ver al padre de Edward.

Ya sólo el beso resultaba difícil de olvidar, pero era mucho más que eso. Edward se había mostrado tan compasivo cuando le había hablado de su pasado con Jacob, tan abierto cuando le había hablado de sus vecinos, tan dispuesto a disculparse por comentarios de los que ni siquiera era culpable… Pero la idea de visitar a su propio padre le había parecido tan terrible que le había dado un susto de muerte a su hija, antes de salir furioso por la puerta sin apenas mirar atrás.

—Hombres.

—Desde luego.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. Miró después a su alrededor, en busca de la persona que había contestado a su comentario.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo siento. No tengo la costumbre de escuchar lo que dicen nuestros visitantes, pero tanto su tono de voz como lo que acaba de decir… Bueno, la comprendo perfectamente —una joven vestida con una camiseta blanca estampada con un rostro sonriente señaló el nombre que indicaba su tarjeta—. Soy Jeannie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? Aparte de en acabar con el sexo opuesto, por supuesto.

Vanessa movió los brazos con entusiasmo y soltó un grito que resonó en todo el vestíbulo. Jeannie asintió con expresión seria, a pesar del brillo divertido de sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, pequeña, puedes ahorrarte muchos problemas manteniéndote alejada de ellos. En cualquier caso, ¿quién los necesita? Bueno, excepto quizá para… bueno, para eso.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ni siquiera estoy del todo convencida de que se les necesite pare eso tampoco —sentó a Vanessa en el mostrador y le tendió la mano libre a la recepcionista—. Me llamo Isabella Swan y ésta es mi hija Vanessa. He llamado esta mañana para ver si podía visitar a uno de sus residentes, el señor Carlisle Cullen.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —consultó una lista—. Aquí tiene —le tendió una tarjeta plastificada y escribió algo en una libreta verde que tenía al lado del teléfono—. Con esta tarjeta, los de seguridad ya saben que tiene permiso para visitar el ala de residentes válidos.

—¿Válidos?

—Los residentes de esa sección son ciudadanos con plena autonomía que prefieren vivir en este tipo de complejos en vez de en residencias más tradicionales. Son más tranquilos y hay más oportunidades de hacer amigos.

—Ya entiendo —Isabella le tendió la tarjeta a Vanessa y la volvió a levantar en brazos—. Gracias, Jeannie. Ahora tengo que ir…

—Siga el pasillo hasta el final y continué hacia la derecha. El apartamento del señor Cullen está al final del segundo pasillo. Con la bandera, no le pasará desapercibido.

Vanessa se despidió con la mano mientras Isabella se dirigía en la dirección que le habían indicado. Apenas había caminado unos veinte metros cuando Jeannie les gritó por última vez:

—Me alegro de que hayan venido a ver al señor Cullen. Parece estar muy solo y creo que su hija le va a alegrar el día.

Isabella así lo esperaba, porque tenía una necesidad desesperada de sonrisas y muy pocas ganas de drama. Adoptó su mejor tono conspiratorio y miró a Vanessa.

—¿Estás preparada para entregar nuestra carta?

—Ti.

—Esa es mi niña.

Al final del primer pasillo, giraron a la derecha y se descubrieron frente a un enorme comedor visible a través de la primera puerta. Había una docena de mesas circulares, cada una de ellas cubierta por un mantel de lino blanco y adornada por una carretilla en miniatura llena de flores con los colores del verano. Las margaritas amarillas, las lilas rojas y rosas y las azucenas blancas parecían estar esperando a ser admiradas por los comensales.

La segunda puerta se abría a una peluquería. Dos de las sillas estaban ocupadas por sendas mujeres de pelo blanco. Una de ellas le estaba enseñando una fotografía a la peluquera mientras anunciaba con orgullo que iba a ser abuela por décima vez.

Isabella abrazó a Vanessa y se obligó a concentrarse en la bandera gigante que había al final del pasillo. Lo último que necesitaba era presentarse ante Carlisle Cullen llorando de emoción, pero en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por ver una vez más a su abuela. Por Tomar su mano. Por abrazarla. Por ver la alegría de sus ojos mientras sostenía en brazos a su bisnieta.

—Oh, Edward, seguro que encontrarás la manera de arreglar la relación con tu padre —susurró. La niña alzó la mirada feliz y sacudió la tarjeta de visitante—. Tienes razón, cariño. Hemos venido aquí para entregar una carta, y no para mediar en una pelea familiar. Además, yo ya he tenido suficientes hombres inflexibles en mi vida.

Pero, incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que no era del todo cierto. Se conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no podría evitar intentar arreglar esa relación aunque tuviera que hacerlo entre bambalinas. Toda una ironía, teniendo en cuenta que no había sido capaz de encontrar la manera de retener a su lado al único hombre que había amado.

Aunque, últimamente, había comenzado a preguntarse si habría querido a Jacob de verdad. Por supuesto, habían disfrutado de su relación mientras estudiaban, pero tras haberse licenciado, estaban los dos tan ocupados que para ella representaba poco más que la posibilidad de poder ver a alguien. Y después, tras la muerte de su abuela, había buscado consuelo en los únicos brazos que conocía. Los de Jacob.

Pero durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás había experimentado la pasión que había sentido durante los pocos segundos que había estado en los brazos de Edward.

Intentando sacar a Edward Cullen de su mente, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Carlisle Cullen, Tomó aire y metió la mano en el bolso para palpar la carta que la había llevado hasta allí.

Aquella visita estaba relacionada con Carlisle y con aquella carta. Nada más y nada menos. Y una vez la entregara, no tenía ningún motivo para volver a ver a Edward.

De modo que cuadró los hombros, le pellizcó suavemente la nariz a Vanessa y llamó a aquella puerta de color blanco. A su alrededor se abrieron varias puertas y se asomaron algunos rostros que desaparecieron al darse cuenta de que la visita no era para ellos. Isabella volvió a llamar, con más fuerza en aquella ocasión.

—¿Quién llama? —preguntó alguien desde dentro.

—¿Señor Cullen? Me llamo Isabella Swan y estoy viviendo en su antigua casa de Quinton Lane. Hace días recibí una carta a su nombre y quería asegurarme de que la recibiera.

Apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando se oyó girar la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Isabella retrocedió y se colocó a Vanessa en la cadera mientras fijaba la miraba en aquel hombre que las observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría.

Habría sabido que era Carlisle Cullen sin necesidad de leer la pequeña placa metálica con su nombre que había en la pared. Su altura, su porte orgulloso, los ojos claros y su pelo tupido eran rasgos que había visto horas antes en su hijo. Hasta el brillo de los ojos del anciano le recordaba a Edward, sobre todo por esa forma de aparecer justo antes de que iluminara su rostro aquella atractiva sonrisa.

—Bienvenida sea. Y tú también, jovencita.

Alargó la mano en la dirección de Vanessa y le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita. La niña rio y el padre de Edward ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Y pensar que creía que éste iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera. Lento y aburrido. Pase, por favor. Sé que éste lugar no tiene nada de especial, pero cubre mis necesidades básicas.

Isabella entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Recorrió con la mirada la alcoba que contenía un pequeño refrigerador, un microondas y un armario de roble. Habían apoyado la que debía de ser una mesa para dos contra la pared, convirtiéndola en lo que realmente era: una mesa para uno.

El lugar en el que cambiaba el suelo de linóleo blanco y canela para dar lugar a una alfombra beige señalaba el espacio del cuarto de estar, amueblado con un sillón reclinable, un sofá de dos plazas y un televisor antiguo. El único intento de decoración estaba en la mesita auxiliar, sobre la que descansaban dos marcos de artesanía con fotografías que, desde donde estaba, Isabella no podía identificar, y lo que parecía ser un plano bajo el cristal de la mesa.

Isabella sintió que el padre de Edward la estaba estudiando con atención y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Carlisle dejó caer ligeramente los hombros antes de recuperarse y señalar el sofá.

—Demasiado. Pero hoy eso no importa. Hoy tengo compañía, así que, por favor, ¿quiere sentarse?

Aunque sólo llevaba con él cinco minutos, a Isabella le resultaba difícil imaginar qué podía haber distanciado a Edward de aquel hombre. ¿Qué desacuerdo sería tan importante como para perder el tiempo que podrían pasar juntos padre e hijo? «No es asunto tuyo», se recordó.

Intentando concentrarse en la razón de su visita, se sentó en el borde del sofá y dejó a Vanessa en el suelo mientras Carlisle se sentaba en el sillón reclinable. La niña se sentó un momento y recorrió con sus enormes ojos aquel territorio inexplorado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Carlisle sin apartar los ojos de la niña.

—Vanessa. Tiene once meses y todavía no muestra el menor interés en caminar. Prefiere utilizar el método más rápido y, por ahora, para ella es gatear.

Carlisle asintió.

—Mi hijo era igual. No comenzó a caminar hasta los quince meses. Pero cuando empezó, había que andarse con cuidado.

Por alguna razón extraña, Isabella se sintió incómoda. Era como si oír hablar de la infancia de Edward sin su consentimiento fuera deshonesto.

—Aquí tengo su carta —Isabella buscó en el bolso y sacó el sobre—. Llevo queriendo traérsela desde…

Carlisle hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Así que vive en Quinton Lane, ¿verdad?

Isabella sonrió y asintió mientras Carlisle se reclinaba en la silla con expresión satisfecha y continuaba hablando.

—Echo de menos ese lugar. Allí me sentía realmente en casa.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir. La señora Hale, el señor Clearwater, el señor McCarty, los Haskell… Bueno, todo el mundo nos recibió a Vanessa y a mí con los brazos abiertos. Y realmente lo necesitábamos.

Carlisle asintió y, por su expresión, pareció trasladarse muy lejos de allí.

—Podría haber pasado allí toda mi vida si al final las cosas hubieran sido diferentes —cambió de tono de voz repentinamente, como si estuviera volviendo a conectarse con el presente—. Pero no me haga caso. Sólo soy un anciano que sufre de nostalgia por la gente y los lugares a los que no volverá jamás.

Hubo algo en su voz que le hizo preguntarse a Isabella si su hijo estaría incluido en aquella frase.

—Quiero criar a Vanessa en ese barrio. No tengo ningún interés en que nos movamos de allí.

El anciano se aferró a los brazos del sillón y se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Vanessa moviendo los dedos, antes de responder en un tono que parecía deliberadamente carente de emoción:

—Bueno, espero que nada le haga cambiar de parecer, como me pasó a mí cuando… —se interrumpió, Tomó el sobre y lo giró en las manos—. No parece una factura, así que supongo que no puede ser nada malo.

Isabella señaló el matasellos.

—¿Ha visto el matasellos? Tiene una carta muy antigua entre las manos.

El anciano se acercó la carta a los ojos.

—He perdido las gafas en alguna parte y no soy capaz de leer nada que no tenga las letras gigantes. ¿De cuándo es la carta?

—De hace casi cuarenta años.

—Cu… ¿Ha dicho cuarenta años? —se acercó la carta al rostro y la examinó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Exacto, cuarenta años —Isabella le tendió su llavero a Vanessa y miró de nuevo hacia Carlisle—. Es increíble, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero cómo es posible? Hace cuarenta años no vivía en Quinton Lane.

—Al parecer, mi casa es la última dirección que se le conoce.

Carlisle asintió momentáneamente antes de hacer otra pregunta. La curiosidad contrarrestaba en cierto modo la incredulidad que reflejaba su voz.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Dónde ha estado esa carta durante todo este tiempo?

—No lo sé. Recuerdo que en una ocasión leí algo sobre una carta que habían encontrado caída detrás de una mesa de correos. Había estado diez años allí. A lo mejor esto es algo parecido. La nota de disculpa no dice nada —se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y Tomó aire—. Cuando vi que la carta estaba a nombre de Edward Cullen, yo…

—¿Iba dirigida a Edward? —comenzó a temblarle la mano.

—Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta la fecha del matasellos, sólo puede ser suya…

Se interrumpió al ver que el hombre comenzaba a palidecer. Se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia él. Se arrodilló al lado del sillón y le Tomó la mano.

Carlisle asintió lentamente en completo silencio.

—¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

Carlisle la miró, le palmeó el brazo y preguntó con una voz tan ronca que Isabella apenas podía oírlo:

—¿Cuál era la dirección original de la carta?

Sin necesidad de leerla siquiera, Isabella recitó la dirección escrita en el sobre. El hombre cerró los ojos lentamente al oírla.

—¿Le importaría leérmela, por favor?

—¿Quiere que le lea la carta?

Carlisle volvió a asentir mientras de sus ojos cerrados escapaba una lágrima.

Isabella Tomó el sobre y lo abrió lentamente. La misiva estaba escrita en papel de carta, algo que Isabella no había vuelto a ver desde que su abuela había muerto. La desdobló con mucho cuidado y la alisó sobre su pierna. Su mirada voló rápidamente a los dos corazones rosas unidos por un lazo que la iniciaban. Bajo aquel dibujo, encontró la misma caligrafía que había estado contemplando en el sobre durante toda la semana. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_Mi queridísimo Edward:_

_He recibido tu carta hace sólo unas horas y desde entonces, no paro de pellizcarme._

_La idea de convertirme en tu esposa es lo más maravilloso que podría haber imaginado nunca. Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi y desde que te has ido, no ha habido un solo segundo durante el que no te haya echado de menos._

Isabella miró al hombre que estaba en el sofá. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Isabella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y continuó leyendo.

_Quise responder a tu carta en cuanto la recibí, pero antes, hice lo que me pedías y le entregué el sobre más pequeño a mi padre. ¡Y quiero que sepas que contamos con la bendición de mis padres!_

_Pero, sobre todo, lo que quiero es decirte que no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposa. Que mi respuesta es sí, y cien veces sí._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Esme._

La última frase fue recibida por un quedo sollozo que le rompió a Isabella el corazón. Sin saber qué decir, regresó al lado de Carlisle y lo abrazó, dejando que la tela de su camiseta absorbiera aquellas lágrimas tan libremente derramadas.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. Si hubiera sabido que esta carta iba a causarle tanto dolor, no la habría traído.

Sintió que el anciano movía la cabeza y se apartaba de ella.

—No. Ha hecho bien —Carlisle Cullen sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz—. No ha sido esta carta lo que me ha causado más dolor. Por lo menos, ahora lo sé.

Isabella se incorporó y miró a Vanessa con una sonrisa. La niña gateó hasta ella y se detuvo a sus pies para que la levantara en brazos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó el anciano.

—Claro.

Isabella sentó a su hija en el regazo de Carlisle y sacó una cajita de cereales del bolso.

—Seguro que le encanta comerlos en su regazo.

Carlisle Tomó la caja y la sacudió para reclamar la atención de la niña. La entusiasta sonrisa que recibió a cambio bastó para hacer volver la luz a su rostro, aunque su mirada no perdió su tristeza.

Isabella permaneció en silencio, sin querer interrumpir el influjo de la inocente alegría de Vanessa, pero consciente del cambio que se había producido en la conducta de Carlisle desde que le había leído la carta. Pero justo cuando pensaba que no iba a haber más conversación, Carlisle volvió a mirarla.

—¿Cree…? —se interrumpió y volvió a empezar—. ¿Cree que un corazón roto puede cambiar tanto a una persona que le imposibilite enamorarse de otra? ¿Incluso en el caso de que esa otra persona sea también maravillosa?

Isabella no estaba preparada para una pregunta como aquélla.

—Yo… eh…

Carlisle alzó las manos. El color por fin comenzaba a volver a su rostro.

—Lo siento, no tiene por qué contestar a eso. No pretendía entrometerme en su vida. Es sólo que… Bueno —se encogió de hombros, dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Vanessa—. Parece una niña muy feliz.

Isabella quería decir algo, hacerle saber que no le parecía inoportuna su pregunta, pero que no sabía cómo contestarla. Sobre todo, porque era algo que ella misma se preguntaba a menudo.

—La pregunta no me parece indiscreta —contestó por fin—, es sólo que no estoy segura de cómo contestarla. A mí también me han roto el corazón y no sé si voy a ser capaz de volver a entregarlo nunca más.

Notó que Carlisle la observaba con atención, pero no le importó. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido a aquel hombre en el pasado, de una cosa estaba segura: sabía lo que era sufrir por amor y, en eso, Isabella y él tenían mucho en común.

—Siento oírte decir eso, Isabella —la tuteó. Respiró hondo y bajó la barbilla en dirección de Vanessa—. Se ha quedado dormida.

Isabella asintió y Carlisle acurrucó a la niña en sus brazos. Al ver que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

—Los adultos ya no somos capaces de disfrutar de esta clase de inocencia —se interrumpió un momento, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y continuó en tono nostálgico—. Conocí a Esme seis meses antes de que el ejército me enviara al extranjero durante un año. Aunque tuve la suerte de librarme de ir a Vietnam, mi contacto con mi hogar era muy limitado. Sólo contaba con las cartas, y Esme y yo nos escribíamos continuamente. Todos los días. A veces, incluso tres veces al día.

»Esas cartas nos unieron a un nivel que creo que muy pocas personas consiguen. Me enviaba regalos que ella misma tejía, una bufanda, un sombrero, un jersey… Yo le enviaba postales, fotografías que Tomábamos cuando teníamos un día libre… Nos enamoramos —se interrumpió, miró la carta que Isabella había dejado en el brazo del sofá y suspiró—. O, por lo menos, yo me enamoré.

—¿Le propuso matrimonio por carta?

—Sí. No podía esperar. Me faltaban cuatro meses para terminar el despliegue y quería que nos casáramos en cuanto volviera.

Isabella se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba la historia de Carlisle. De vez en cuando, lo interrumpía para hacerle una pregunta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicó a escucharlo mientras las palabras iban saliendo de sus ancianos labios.

—Pero las semanas se convirtieron en meses y dejé de tener noticias de ella. No recibí respuesta a mi propuesta. Ninguna. Imaginé que se había enamorado de otro hombre. Era algo que les ocurría a muchos de mis compañeros.

—Pero regresó cuatro meses más tarde, ¿no?

Carlisle bajó la mirada hacia Vanessa. Sus palabras evidenciaban una angustia que a Isabella le desgarraba el corazón.

—Estaba devastado, me sentía humillado. Y reaccioné como suelen hacerlo la mayoría de los hombres. Me reenganché durante otros cuatro años. Comencé a salir con mujeres con las que no me citaba más que una o dos veces. Se convirtió en una especie de juego… Un juego que no terminó cuando al final abandoné la vida militar y regresé a Estados Unidos. Evitaba acercarme por la ciudad en la que Esme vivía, convencido de que era preferible mantenerme fuera de su camino. Y así fue mi vida, hasta que conocí a Mary.

Alargó la mano hacia una de las fotografías enmarcadas de la mesita y la estudió en silencio antes de tendérsela a Isabella. Ésta la miró. Era una mujer de una belleza sencilla, pero arrebatadora. Tenía el pelo cortado a la altura de los hombros y parecía rubio, a pesar de que la fotografía era en blanco y negro. Su sonrisa acentuaba sus pómulos marcados y sus ojos almendrados.

—¿Ésta es Mary? —preguntó.

Era consciente de que estaba contemplando a la mujer que había pintado la cenefa de su cocina. La madre de Edward.

—Sí, es Mary. Cuando nos conocimos, cambió algo dentro de mí. Fue como si activara el interruptor que se había apagado cuando Esme no contestó a mi carta. Sentí algo. Algo real e intenso. Al cabo de un tiempo, nos casamos —permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos—. Mary era una mujer increíble. La esposa con la que cualquier hombre habría soñado. Era la esposa perfecta, pero aun así, no la quise tanto como debería haberla querido. Y creo que fue porque una parte de mí no pudo olvidar nunca el rechazo de Esme. No dejé de preguntarme nunca por lo que había pasado y, me avergüenza admitirlo, no podía evitar preguntarme constantemente cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubiera casado con ella.

Isabella permaneció en silencio, sin estar segura de qué podía decir. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que preocuparse por ello, porque Carlisle continuó hablando.

—Todo eso se tradujo en que no fui un buen marido. No fui capaz de apreciar todas las cosas buenas que Mary me ofrecía. Y mi amargura me llevaba a ahogar todos sus sueños, todas sus esperanzas.

A Isabella se le tensó el estómago al recordar la animosidad con la que Edward hablaba de su padre. La historia que estaba oyendo seguramente había contribuido a ello. Y mientras Carlisle continuaba hablando, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella no habría reaccionado como Edward aquella mañana. Quizá, si hubiera sido consciente de lo ocurrido, habría sido más comprensiva con él.

—Creo que tenía demasiadas preguntas sin contestar y una carga de frustración y rabia que me destrozó la vida. Era como si quisiera castigar a Mary por la traición de Esme. O por lo que yo pensaba que había sido su traición. O, a lo mejor, tenía miedo de que volvieran a rechazarme y mantenía siempre una barrera, a pesar de que necesitaba a Mary y a su amor.

Apoyó el codo en el brazo del sofá y la cabeza en la mano.

—He pasado muchas noches sin dormir pensando en el pasado. Arrepintiéndome del dolor que le causé a mi familia. Y ahora —le tembló la voz—, al recibir esta carta, me doy cuenta de que podría haberme casado con Esme. No habría conocido a Mary y ella habría conocido a alguien capaz de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Se interrumpió. El arrepentimiento parecía llenarlo todo como si fuera una presencia viva. Permanecieron así sentados durante lo que a Isabella le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin dijo:

—Si algo he aprendido tras sufrir un desengaño amoroso, es que todas las cosas ocurren por alguna razón. Creo que, en mi caso, es preferible que no hayamos seguido juntos por la sencilla razón de que Jacob no era el hombre adecuado para mí.

Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba la fotografía de Mary.

—Pero si no lo hubiera conocido, no habría tenido a Vanessa.

Sin mirar apenas para confirmar su sospecha, Tomó la otra fotografía y se la tendió a Carlisle.

—Si esa carta hubiera llegado cuando debería y se hubiera casado con Esme, no habría tenido…

Comenzó de nuevo el quedo sollozo, pero en aquella ocasión, el sonido fue todavía más desgarrador. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo difícil que debía resultar para Carlisle hablar en medio de aquella oleada de emociones, consiguió encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para completar la frase.

—Si me hubiera casado con Esme, no habría tenido a mi hijo.

* * *

**¿Como un solo error del correo pudo cambiar la vida de Carlisle?**

**También creo si Carlisle no podía olvidar a Esme debió de buscarla y no dañar ni a su esposa ni a Edward**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 7

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el diseño en el que había estado trabajando durante la última hora era una birria. La entrada era aburrida, el lugar en el que había colocado las ventanas no era el adecuado y el edificio entero parecía haber sido diseñado como si lo hubiera proyectado medio dormido.

Edward Cullen dejó el lápiz en el bote que tenía sobre la mesa de dibujo, se reclinó en la silla y fijó la mirada en el techo. Era una vista que había buscado a menudo durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Un fondo neutral para la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro. Un recuerdo de su aplastante estupidez.

—Buenos días, jefe.

Por si no hubiera bastado con salir de casa de Isabella enfadado como un niño que acabara de sufrir una rabieta, después…

—¿Jefe?

—¿Eh? —Edward se inclinó hacia delante y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho—. ¿Qué ocurre, Carmen?

Incluso en el caso de que no hubiera sido consciente de la brusquedad de su tono, se habría dado cuenta de su dureza al ver a su secretaria frunciendo el ceño con gesto de extrañeza. Se sintió peor incluso cuando la vio alzar la mano y retroceder.

—Lo siento, he llamado, pero no ha contestado.

—¡Espera! —Edward se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta—. Pasa, sientate, insúltame. Hazme lo que quieras, me lo merezco.

—Por tentadora que me resulte la oferta, me temo que tendrá que esperar. Tiene visita —cerró la puerta tras ella y bajó la mirada—. Sé que está preparando la reunión que tiene con sus socios, pero creo que esto es importante.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia la documentación que se suponía debería haber seleccionado para la hora del almuerzo.

—Llama y di que lo dejo para otro momento. Ahora no estoy de humor para visitas y necesito concentrarme en el trabajo, Carmen.

Carmen se volvió hacia la puerta y alargó la mano hacia el pomo.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré a la señorita Swan.

Edward alzó la cabeza en el instante en el que las palabras de la secretaria se abrieron paso entre la niebla que invadía su cabeza.

—¿Has dicho Swan?

—Sí, una chica muy dulce. Y muy guapa también.

Edward alargó rápidamente la mano para abortar el intento de Carmen de abrir la puerta.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, ahí fuera.

Edward se llevó la mano a la boca y exhaló profundamente. Se había comportado como un estúpido durante todo el fin de semana, pero aun así, Isabella había ido a buscarlo…

—No habrá venido con una pistola por casualidad, ¿verdad?

Carmen lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Jefe?

—No importa. ¿Ha traído a una niña?

La confusión de Carmen dio rápidamente paso a la certeza.

—Es la chica de la carta, ¿verdad?

Edward miró alrededor de la oficina. Contempló los innumerables diplomas y fotografías que documentaban su éxito. Éxitos que, sospechaba, iban a convertirlo en socio de aquel estudio esa misma tarde. Pero, de alguna manera, todos sus éxitos palidecían ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Isabella Swan.

—Dame dos minutos e iré a verla, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, jefe —contestó Carmen con los ojos brillantes.

Edward Tomó aire y comenzó a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas, olvidándose completamente de su mal humor. Sabía que necesitaba disculparse por el estallido del fin de semana y esperaba que pudieran seguir avanzando en su relación.

Quería explorar los sentimientos que Isabella había encendido dentro de él con solo un beso. Si ella se lo permitía, quería llegar con ella hasta el dormitorio.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana y fijó la mirada en el lago Morgan. Aquella vista era una de las mejores cosas de aquel edifico y la utilizaba a menudo para despejarse después de haber terminado algún proyecto particularmente estresante o después de haber atendido a un cliente. El sol de la mañana se reflejaba en la superficie del agua, envolviéndolo con su color, y no pudo evitar imaginarse abrazando a Isabella Swan en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Edward?

Se volvió al oír su voz y fijó la mirada en la mujer que permanecía tras la puerta entreabierta. Isabella se movió nerviosa, arrastrando la mirada de Edward hacia el dobladillo de su falda blanca. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, dejando sueltos algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones.

—Isabella, me alegro de verte —acortó la distancia que los separaba, le Tomó la mano y se la apretó con cariño.

—He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones para averiguar dónde trabajabas. Espero que no te importe que me haya presentado de esta manera. No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

—No, por favor. Me alegro de que me hayas dado esta sorpresa. Pasa, sientate —señaló la zona de estar del despacho—. He estado pensando en ti. Mucho.

La siguió hacia las butacas que a menudo utilizaba para la primera visita de sus clientes. Cuanto más relajado era el ambiente, más fluía la creatividad. Sin embargo, aquel día, su energía creativa no tenía nada que ver con planos y bocetos. Isabella Swan era lo único que avivaba su curiosidad y su imaginación. Isabella y las ganas de explorar las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo.

Isabella se detuvo junto a una de las butacas y se volvió. La falta de brillo de sus ojos le hizo recordar a Edward todo lo ocurrido.

—Yo también he estado pensando mucho en nosotros y lo siento. Creo que me metí en un terreno que no me correspondía. Espero que me perdones —bajó la mirada hacia las manos que entrelazaba con gesto de nerviosismo—. Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, sabía que no tenías buena relación con tu padre. No debería haber insistido. Debería…

—Eh —la agarró por la barbilla y le hizo alzar la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. No debería haber contestado como lo hice. Sólo estabas intentando ser amable.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió en silencio.

—Eres una mujer muy guapa, Isabella Swan.

Isabella, ligeramente sonrojada, bajó la mirada.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti —sin pensarlo, le soltó la barbilla para apartar un rizo de su mejilla. Al sentir el tacto de su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos, su deseo creció todavía más—. ¿Dónde está Vanessa?

—La señora Haskell va a cuidarla durante una hora. Pensaba traerla, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

Edward volvió a sentir el peso de la culpa al recordar su estallido.

—Mira, Isabella, siento haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero te juro que no soy un hombre colérico.

Isabella no contestó. En cambio, volvió la cabeza y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

—He estado viendo las fotografías que tienes en el vestíbulo. Tu secretaria me ha dicho que habías diseñado todos esos edificios.

—Y es cierto.

—Son increíbles.

—Gracias.

Edward siempre había estado orgulloso de su trabajo y de las alabanzas que recibía, pero oír aquel cumplido en los labios de Isabella elevó su orgullo a un nivel que nunca había alcanzado.

Isabella señaló una estantería de obra en la que guardaba las placas y galardones que había recibido desde que había empezado a trabajar para McDonald & Murphy.

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —resistió las ganas de seguirla y optó por admirarla desde lejos. Y lo admiró todo.

—¿Edward?

Vaya, se había perdido algo.

—Lo siento, Isabella, ¿qué decías?

Isabella señaló unas fotografías en las que aparecía cortando las cintas de diferentes edificios.

—Esas son especiales.

—Sí, son la prueba fotográfica de un trabajo terminado.

Isabella asintió suavemente.

—Sé que la fiesta de la otra noche no tenía nada que ver con el retrato que yo había pintado, pero para mí, verlo colgado también fue algo muy especial, muy emocionante. Me gustaría haberle hecho una fotografía.

—Conozco muy bien a Mike. Estoy seguro de que nos permitirá hacerla.

—No te preocupes. La llevo aquí —se señaló el corazón—. Pero me gustaría que mi abuela también hubiera podido verlo.

—Seguro que puede.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Isabella, fijando sus enormes ojos verdes en su rostro.

—Claro que lo creo. Esa clase de amor, ese tipo de conexión, nunca desaparece.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, acortó la distancia que los separaba. Jamás en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de acariciar a una mujer. De abrazarla. Y no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

La estrechó contra él y la retuvo entre sus brazos, deleitándose en la forma en la que se amoldaban sus cuerpos.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —musitó. La sensación del pelo de Isabella contra sus labios causó una reacción innegable en todo su cuerpo.

—He echado de menos esto.

Con delicada deliberación, guió la boca de Isabella hasta sus labios, buscando el calor y la suavidad que había experimentado días atrás. Isabella entreabrió los labios en respuesta, permitiéndole explorar el interior de su boca. Edward deslizó las manos hasta su cintura mientras continuaba besándola en la boca, en el cuello, en el oído…

—Tienes la puerta abierta —susurró ella.

—No, está… —alzó la mirada y maldijo en silencio al comprobarlo por sí mismo—. Había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

—No pasa nada —Isabella posó la mano en su pecho, retrocedió y se alisó el pelo—. Tu secretaria me ha dicho que tienes una reunión dentro de poco, así que no te entretendré más.

Edward gimió. Cualquier otro día habría estado dando saltos de alegría sabiendo que tenía una reunión con su jefe en la que el tema central sería su futuro en la firma. Pero ese día, lo único que le apetecía era perderse en aquella mujer.

—Tienes un trabajo muy importante, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Isabella con voz queda.

—Supongo que sí.

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia las fotografías de las estanterías, hacia aquellas pequeñas muestras de su vida.

—¿Asistes a muchas fiestas como la que organizó el señor Newton?

—Constantemente.

—Supongo que no suelen organizar barbacoas —su voz se hizo más grave y más queda a medida que fue acercándose a las estanterías.

Edward se echó a reír.

—No, son más frecuentes las fiestas de etiqueta.

—Ya entiendo.

—Se contrata la empresa que sirve la cena, los músicos, se sirven los mejores vinos…

—Para mí es como otro planeta —Isabella continuó la inspección de las fotografías y se detuvo al ver una en el centro de la estantería—. Ésta es tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es mi madre.

—En esta fotografía tiene más años, pero sigue siendo igual de guapa.

—¿Más años?

Isabella asintió.

—En la otra fotografía que he visto, tenía más o menos mi edad.

—¿Cómo has podido ver…? —se interrumpió al comenzar a comprenderlo. La carta.

—Tu padre quiso mucho a tu madre —dijo Isabella suavemente.

—Ese hombre no reconocería lo que es el amor ni aunque lo tuviera delante de sus narices —gruñó Edward frustrado.

Apretó los puños, se acercó a la ventana y fijó la mirada en el lago que tenía debajo.

—Sólo has estado con él para entregarle una estúpida carta, y ya crees que lo conoces ¿Crees que puedes decirme cómo ha sido mi infancia? Estás loca, completamente…

—Jefe, se ha marchado.

Edward dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio, lo abrió y sacó el informe de Newton. El almuerzo con sus jefes había ido sorprendentemente bien y, si no ocurría ningún imprevisto, muy pronto el apellido Cullen se sumaría al de la firma.

Llegar a ser socio de una firma a su edad ya era todo un éxito. Formar parte de una compañía tan prestigiosa como McDonald & Murphy podía considerarse algo excepcional.

Pero aun así, una vez convertido su sueño en realidad, Edward no estaba tan satisfecho como anticipaba. Y sabía por qué.

Isabella Swan.

Aquella mujer que había aparecido ante su puerta para entregarle una carta que había equivocado su destino le había tocado el corazón como nadie lo había hecho hasta entonces. Isabella le hacía reír, pensar, imaginar y creer. Su sonrisa y su dulce inocencia podrían revivir a cualquiera. Su naturaleza generosa lo invitaba a pensar, a reflexionar sobre sí mismo como no lo había hecho desde hacía años. Ser testigo del amor con el que trataba a su hija despertaba recuerdos de su propia infancia. Su voluntad de compartir su pasado, su capacidad para perdonar le hacían pensar que, algún día, él encontraría algo similar en sí mismo.

Pero, sobre todo, le hacía pensar que la felicidad era posible.

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Al volverse se encontró frente a una sonriente Carmen.

—He oído decir que tengo que felicitarlo —entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella—. Ha estado trabajando mucho para conseguir ser socio de la firma. Me alegro mucho de que lo haya conseguido.

Edward se encogió de hombros, se apoyó contra la mesa y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Sí, no ha estado mal, ¿verdad?

Notó que Carmen lo observaba con atención y alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó.

—¿Puedo?

Carmen señaló la silla que había ante el escritorio. Cuando Edward asintió, se sentó en el borde, dispuesta a reTomar su trabajo en cuanto sonara el teléfono o alguien llamara a la puerta.

—El día que me entrevistó para este trabajo, me comentó que quería llegar a ser socio de la firma. Ésa ha sido su principal motivación durante todos estos años. Pero ahora que lo ha conseguido, no parece particularmente emocionado.

Edward no podía negarlo, porque había dado en el clavo. Aun así, se limitó a encogerse de hombros para mostrar su acuerdo.

Carmen se movió incómoda en el borde de la silla y entrelazó nerviosa las manos. Comenzó a decir algo, pero cerró la boca antes de que hubiera salido una sola palabra de sus labios.

—Di lo que estás pensando, por favor —Edward cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y esperó.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, la mujer en la que Edward había aprendido a confiar mucho más que como secretaria, habló, eligiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras.

—Todo esto es por Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? Ha conseguido conmoverlo de una forma especial.

Edward soltó la respiración que, sin ser consciente de ello, estaba conteniendo. Lo consolaba saber que él no era el único consciente del torbellino emocional al que estaba sometido últimamente.

—Sí, es cierto. No he pasado ni una hora seguida con esa mujer y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Día y noche. Noche y día. Jamás me había sentido así, Carmen.

—¿Y se lo ha dicho?

Edward se aferró al borde del escritorio. Eran muchas las cosas que apreciaba de Carmen, pero ninguna más que su capacidad para hacerle pensar a un nivel más profundo. Consideró su pregunta y la respuesta llegó sorprendentemente rápido.

—Creo que ella es la razón por la que apenas he tenido segundas citas.

Carmen inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Continúe.

—Mi madre solía decirme que cuando apareciera la persona indicada lo sabría. Que sentiría algo diferente. Y… —se interrumpió, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido.

—Y cree que Isabella puede ser esa persona —terminó Carmen por él.

—Sí.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cada uno de ellos estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Al final, fue Carmen la que rompió el silencio. Sus palabras impactaron a Edward con una fuerza inesperada.

—En ese caso, tendrá que hacer un trabajo de introspección. Y Tomar algunas decisiones.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Decisiones?

Carmen asintió y unió las manos en el regazo.

—Mientras siga albergando viejos rencores, no será completamente libre para amar.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y esperó en silencio a que continuara.

Carmen enrojeció ligeramente y continuó con voz más queda:

—He visto su mirada cuando ha sabido que esa chica estaba aquí. Era imposible no darse cuenta. Pero ha dejado que su enfado echara a perder lo que podría haber sido un encuentro maravilloso.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—La puerta estaba abierta —contestó Carmen, señalando por encima del hombro—. Señor Cullen, hoy mismo ha podido darse cuenta de que mientras continúe viviendo en el resentimiento, correrá el riesgo de que eso vuelva a ocurrir —volvió a mirarlo con una combinación de preocupación y firmeza—. No podrá amar como necesita amar mientras continúe enfadado.

Edward no sabía qué responder. Carmen siempre lo había escuchado cuando necesitaba hablar. Estaba al tanto de las cosas que más profundamente lo herían. Le había ofrecido sus opiniones en el pasado. Pero jamás, hasta ese momento, parecía haberse puesto de parte de su padre.

—No estoy diciendo que el enfado y el dolor no estén justificados. Por favor, no me entienda mal —se levantó y se reclinó contra el escritorio—. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que, mientras continúe llevando ese dolor en el corazón, mientras no consiga reconciliarse con el pasado, no podrá disfrutar plenamente del presente.

Las palabras de Carmen se filtraron en la mente de Edward, causándole un profundo impacto. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Estaba permitiendo que lo ocurrido en el pasado saboteara su presente?

—Creo que si su madre estuviera aquí, le diría lo mismo que yo —musitó Carmen—. Y si yo no creyera firmemente en lo que acabo de decir, jamás habría arriesgado mi trabajo como acabo de hacerlo,

Edward comenzó a sentir en la parte posterior de los ojos un escozor que conocía perfectamente y amenazaba con abrirse paso en una demostración emocional de la que prefería prescindir.

—Carmen, no hay un solo día desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí en el que no haya valorado tus consejos. Eso no ha cambiado. Pero en lo relativo a mi padre… no puedo.

Carmen se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

—Quizá no sea que no pueda. A lo mejor es que no quiere. Y recuerde que los agravios de su padre no son lo único a lo que guarda rencor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Isabella vive en Quinton Lane, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió, sin estar muy seguro de adonde quería llegar.

—Bueno, pues también les guarda rencor a los vecinos de Isabella.

—Estaban equivocados, Carmen.

Carmen cruzó la puerta y posó la mano en el pomo antes de volverse para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Y no estoy diciendo que deba disculparse. Pero a lo mejor puede demostrarles que se equivocaban.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 8

Isabella encendió el televisor y se hundió en el sofá. El cuerpo le dolía en lugares en los que ni siquiera sabía que tenía algún músculo. El dolor de las lumbares era cortesía de la cómoda de pino de la señora Hale. Las agujetas de los muslos, un recuerdo de todos los escalones que había tenido que subir con diferentes muebles. Sin duda alguna, la tensión de los hombros se debía a las cajas de libros que había tenido que bajar del ático del señor Clearwater, una tras otra. Veinticinco en total.

El trabajo había sido agotador y aburrido, con la imposibilidad de recibir ayuda de sus vecinos. Pero aunque no eran capaces de cargar cajas y objetos acumulados durante años, habían sido auténticos enviados del cielo a la hora de mantener a Vanessa distraída para que Isabella pudiera cargarlo todo.

La tarde del lunes había pasado en un suspiro y tenían previstas actividades similares para el martes, el miércoles y el jueves. El viernes lo dedicarían a poner precios y a la organización, depositando todos sus esfuerzos en la que esperaban fuera una provechosa culminación el sábado por la mañana.

Si para entonces Isabella era capaz de levantarse de la cama.

Isabella estiró el brazo derecho y se dio un masaje en el hombro, esbozando muecas al sentir un dolor que había ido acumulando a lo largo del día. Era en momentos como aquél, cuando llegaba la noche y terminaba la jornada, cuando más echaba de menos a su abuela. El darse cuenta de que no estaba a su lado era un duro golpe en esos momentos, como si su abuela hubiera muerto sólo unos días atrás, como si no hubieran pasado años desde entonces.

Isabella sospechaba que parte de aquella tristeza nocturna la generaba el hecho de su constante contacto con personas a las que su abuela habría adorado. El resto, probablemente tenía que ver con la sensación de soledad que había estado cerniéndose sobre ella desde que había ido a visitar a Edward a su trabajo.

Se había sentido tan viva entre sus brazos, tan deliciosamente consciente de la poderosa conexión que compartían… Y no había sido sólo ella. Lo sabía muy bien. El anhelo del beso de Edward había sido inconfundible.

No había ninguna duda. El beso de Edward había hecho revivir algo dentro de ella que pensaba desaparecido para siempre. La ternura con la que la había estrechado contra él había sido embriagadora. Y añoraba volver a sentirla.

Desgraciadamente, el Edward que la había besado tenía muy poco que ver con aquél que había enfurecido, no una, sino dos veces, y había asustado a Vanessa.

Que el carácter inflexible de Jacob hubiera puesto fin a su relación en realidad no la sorprendía. Siempre había mostrado indicios de ese carácter en prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Pero ella era demasiado ingenua y joven para reconocerlos.

Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que había pasado con Edward el sábado por la noche, no había habido nada que pudiera sugerir su incapacidad o su falta de voluntad para mantener una actitud abierta. No conocía a muchos hombres capaces de cruzar las líneas enemigas para ofrecer una disculpa por algo que no era del todo culpa suya. Y tampoco había muchos hombres dispuestos a compartir su dolor con una mujer a la que apenas conocían. Y tampoco muchos capaces de escuchar una historia amorosa con final infeliz con la preocupación que Edward había mostrado. Y muchos menos capaces de besar como él besaba…

—Ya está bien.

Decidida a sacarse a Edward y a su embriagador beso de la mente, alargó la mano hacia una de las muchas revistas de arte que tenía y estuvo ojeándola sin demasiado interés, esperando contra toda esperanza poder tener una oportunidad de compartir sus sentimientos con su abuela.

Por supuesto, podía hablar con la señora Haskell o con la señora Clearwater, pero no sería lo mismo. La familia siempre era algo diferente. Algo especial.

¿Por qué Edward no sería capaz de darse cuenta?

Dejó la revista donde la había encontrado, subió las piernas al sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el bracero. Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que admitir que Edward Cullen no quería volver a saber nada de ella. El hecho de que no hubiera vuelto a visitarla desde el día que había estado en su despacho era toda la prueba que necesitaba. Por supuesto, no le hacía ninguna gracia pero, tal y como su abuela solía decir, las cosas eran como eran.

Pero el hecho de que no quisiera saber nada de ella no quería decir que Isabella no pudiera intentar hacer de hada madrina con Edward y con su padre…

Sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Un empujón que ella se encargaría de dar en uno u otro sentido.

Isabella volvió la cabeza y miró con los ojos entrecerrados la chimenea que había en el otro extremo del salón. No necesitaba la luz de la lámpara para ver las fotografías que descansaban sobre la repisa. Había memorizado cada facción, los detalles de cada uno de aquellos rostros. En una de las fotografías aparecían sus padres antes de fallecer en un accidente de coche el día que Isabella cumplía su primer año de vida. Estaba también la fotografía que le habían hecho el primer día que había ido a la guardería. Su abuela aparecía sonriente en el fondo. En otra foto aparecía con su abuela el día de su graduación y en la de al lado estaba con Vanessa en brazos poco después de que ésta naciera. Pero fue la fotografía que estaba más a la derecha la que le hizo enderezarse en el sofá.

Sus padres se habían enamorado de niños y habían continuado enamorados hasta el día de su muerte. Y aunque habían muerto antes de que Isabella naciera, habían cobrado vida en la mente de Isabella a través de los recuerdos de su abuela.

Oír hablar a Carlisle de sus sentimientos hacia Mary y Esme había tocado la fibra sensible de Isabella. El arrepentimiento con el que había descrito su relación con Mary había encontrado eco en lo más profundo de su alma, al igual que la crueldad con la que le había sido arrebatado el amor de Esme.

Isabella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Carlisle pudiera volver a estar algún día con Mary, que pudiera decirle todo lo que debería haberle dicho cuando todavía estaba viva.

Pero la muerte lo hacía imposible.

Sin embargo, quizá no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas con Esme. Para explicarle lo que había pasado y por qué. Para hacer las paces con algo que había tenido en su vida un impacto tan profundo.

Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación anexa a la cocina. Sabía que las posibilidades de encontrar a Esme Walters eran pocas o ninguna, pero si había la más remota posibilidad de encontrarla, sería por Internet.

Se inclinó lentamente para minimizar la tensión de la espalda, encendió el ordenador portátil y esperó mientras arrancaba. En cuanto estuvo lista la pantalla, se reclinó en la silla y comenzó a buscar cualquier información que pudiera ayudarla a localizar al primer amor de Carlisle.

Por edad, le resultó fácil descartar las tres primeras candidatas relacionadas con el nombre, dos eran demasiado jóvenes y otra demasiado mayor. La cuarta era la protagonista de un obituario.

Contuvo la respiración, hizo clic sobre la noticia y comenzó a leer, esperando que no fuera la Esme de Carlisle. Afortunadamente, la mención del pasado académico de aquella mujer eliminaba cualquier posible conexión entre ellos.

La quinta y última Esme que encontró le provocó un escalofrío.

_Lorrain Walters-Finney, de Groverton, Ohio, se ganó el reconocimiento oficial por sus incansables esfuerzos en la recaudación de fondos para el memorial de Groverton Park. Cuando se le preguntó por el motivo de su entrega a aquella causa, la señora Walters-Finney se limitó a contestar «en la vida de todos nosotros influyó de una u otra forma algún voluntario»._

Isabella leyó el resto del artículo, fijándose en las coincidencias entre la vida de Carlisle Cullen y la de la mujer de la que se hablaba en la pantalla. La confirmación de su sospecha llegó casi al final, cuando el periodista mencionaba la afición de Esme a tejer.

—Bingo.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, Isabella sacó una guía telefónica y la abrió. Aunque Groverton estaba a más de una hora de Cedarville, pertenecía a la misma zona en la que Isabella había vivido con su abuela.

En su precipitación, se pasó varias veces la página que buscaba hasta que encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando: _LW Finney. Número 14 de Sunbeam Lane. Groverton. 513—555—3324._

Miró la hora en el ordenador, alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Edward caminaba de habitación en habitación, incapaz de permanecer sentado durante el tiempo suficiente como para empezar el próximo diseño o incluso para ver la televisión. Había estado inquieto desde que había llegado a su casa. Las palabras de Carmen continuaban aguijoneándolo de forma constante.

Después de una cuarta o quinta vuelta por el primer piso, eligió por fin su refugio: la cocina.

Cuando era niño, la cocina era el espacio de la casa al que acudía cuando había tenido problemas en el colegio con algún compañero o dificultades en algún examen. Unas cuantas palabras de ánimo de su madre o una galleta de chocolate recién horneada y un vaso de leche fría y los problemas desaparecían. O, por lo menos, parecían manejables.

Pero al cruzar la puerta de su propia cocina, supo que no era la cocina lo que en el pasado le proporcionaba tranquilidad y consuelo. Era su madre.

Esa era la razón por la que aquella lujosa casa nunca le había parecido un verdadero hogar. Por supuesto, era un lugar digno de admiración. Las impresionantes chimeneas de piedra o los ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo eran merecedores de todo tipo de alabanzas. Pero era una casa a la que le faltaba calor.

Había intentado crear un ambiente acogedor al diseñar aquella casa y, desde un punto de vista arquitectónico, lo había conseguido. La cocina en sí misma era una auténtica obra maestra, con todos los elementos necesarios para crear los platos más exquisitos. Un lugar ideal para cualquiera con talento o interés por la cocina. Pero él carecía de ambas cosas.

Abrió con un delicado tirón la puerta del congelador de acero, retrocedió ligeramente y examinó su contenido. Pizzas de varias formas y tamaños, todo un surtido de comida precocinada y unos cuantos recipientes de helado reflejaban su falta de aspiraciones culinarias.

Cerró la puerta sin sacar nada. A pesar de la hora que era, no tenía ganas de comer. Probablemente, las tres horas de almuerzo con los que pronto serían sus socios tenían algo que ver con su falta de apetito. Y también los comentarios de Carmen. Pero, sobre todo, su atroz conducta con Isabella.

Se inclinó contra la barra de la cocina y pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con su secretaria: «No podrá amar como necesita amar mientras continúe enfadado».

Tenía sentido. Lo único que necesitaba era mirar hacia el pasado para comprender el valor de las palabras de Carmen. No hacía falta ser ingeniero espacial para darse cuenta de que el matrimonio de sus padres no había sido perfecto. Su madre estaba locamente enamorada, mientras que su padre, como mucho, la toleraba. Pero, de alguna manera, su madre había conseguido ser feliz. No de una forma ostentosa, sino con una alegría interior que emanaba por cada poro de su ser. Disfrutaba de la clase de felicidad sincera capaz de transformar la cocina de Quinton Lane en un puerto seguro, día tras día, sin galletas o con ellas.

A diferencia de su madre, Edward había crecido lleno de amargura, viendo cómo su madre daba y daba y su padre lo daba todo por sentado sin apreciar realmente lo que le entregaba.

Recordaba esos momentos a menudo. ¿Y qué tenía él para combatir tanta furia y amargura? Una casa enorme que había sido decorada con un estilo más propio de un museo. Y, por lo que se refería a relaciones, nada. Cero.

Edward tamborileó con los dedos sobre el mostrador y miró a su alrededor. Tenía la mejor cocina que el dinero podía comprar, pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, reconocía que se sentía mejor en la cocina abarrotada de Isabella. Y sospechaba que aquel sentimiento tenía muy poco que ver con los recuerdos que conservaba de lo que había sido su hogar y mucho con el dulce carácter y la natural simpatía de Isabella.

Isabella.

Enloquecía al pensar cómo le había gritado por algo tan inocente como invitarlo a pasar la tarde juntos. Isabella no tenía la culpa de su pésima relación con su padre. ¿Y Vanessa? Edward se había convertido en un gigante malvado que había asustado a un bebé dulce y feliz.

Furioso consigo mismo, se acercó hacia las puertas que conducían al patio y al cuidado jardín. Abrió la puerta y salió a la oscuridad para disfrutar del titilar de las estrellas sobre su cabeza y de la quietud de la noche. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a aquel silencio después de haber vivido en Quinton Lane, donde los sonidos de los coches dirigiéndose y regresando del trabajo se oían a todas horas.

Aunque no era capaz de imaginarse perdonando a su padre, sí podía verse a sí mismo intentando modificar la pésima opinión que los vecinos de Quinton Lane tenían de él. Él mismo había cometido el error de prejuzgar a Isabella. Había decidido la naturaleza de su trabajo basándose únicamente en su ropa y su coche. De la misma forma que sus vecinos lo habían juzgado por sus estudios y el lugar en el que trabajaba.

Y si era objetivo y sincero consigo mismo, podía comprender los motivos por los que sus vecinos habían llegado a aquella conclusión: él había sido el primer habitante de Quinton Lane en ir a la universidad. Ya sólo eso lo convertía en alguien diferente. La incapacidad de sus vecinos para comprender cuáles eran sus competencias laborales era fácil de entender. O, por lo menos, era capaz de reflexionar sobre ello con mente abierta.

Al trasladarse a West Cedarville para lamer sus heridas, había cavado su propia tumba en lo que a sus vecinos concernía. El joven al que habían querido y apoyado, de pronto se sentía superior a ellos.

Pero no era cierto. En absoluto.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las tumbonas del jardín y fijó la mirada en la luna menguante y en las sombras que proyectaba sobre el jardín. Ni la señora Hale, ni el señor McCarty ni el resto de sus vecinos sabrían nunca lo mucho que le había dolido no poder hacer nada para oponerse a los proyectos del Ayuntamiento, ser incapaz de conservar la propiedad de Les Walker.

Suspiró, cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza e imaginó el combate que habría podido librar entonces si hubiera tenido el poder y la reputación que había ganado con los años.

—¡Eso es!

Se incorporó de un salto y en cuestión de segundos se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina.

«Ya es hora de que les demuestre que estaban equivocados sobre usted».

Las palabras de Carmen consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa y llevar la esperanza a su corazón. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, llegó al piso superior y corrió a su estudio. Quería demostrar a sus vecinos que se habían equivocado. Pero, sobre todo, quería demostrarle a Isabella quién era realmente él, por dentro y por fuera. Necesitaba demostrarle que no era la clase de hombre que se dedicaba a gritar a las mujeres y a asustar a inocentes bebés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 9

Isabella pudo sentir cómo comenzaban a relajarse sus músculos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano y se estiraba en la alfombra. La casa de los Haskell había sido la más fácil de vaciar, gracias a los brazos fuertes y capaces de John, su hijo, un hombre de treinta y tres años. Aun así, tres días de constante agacharse, cargar y trasladar objetos estaban afectando a su nivel de energía, haciendo que poder jugar en el suelo con su hija le pareciera como estar en la gloria.

—¿To?

—Eso es una espátula.

La manita de Vanessa desapareció en el interior del balde azul durante el tiempo suficiente como para sacar otro objeto y meter los dedos en los agujeros antes de colocárselo en la cabeza.

—¿To?

Isabella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es un sombrero! Es una espumadera.

—Deda.

—Muy bien —la alabanza de Isabella fue seguida por una carrera de Vanessa hacia el cuarto de estar.

_Botas_.

Por supuesto, el gato, que había pasado la mayor parte del día dormitando al sol, acababa de cometer el error de pasar por delante de Vanessa cuando iba a buscar su cuenco de comida. Inmediatamente, el fascinante mundo de los utensilios de cocina pasó a un segundo plano ante la emoción de poder perseguir a un gato todavía somnoliento.

Agradeciendo aquel momento de privacidad, Isabella se tumbó en la alfombra y fijó la mirada en el techo. El trabajo de etiquetado de los objetos del mercadillo había durado menos de lo que esperaba, de modo que Vanessa había podido dormir la siesta en su propia cuna y, ella, disfrutar de una ansiada y necesitada ducha. El agua caliente había obrado maravillas en sus hombros doloridos, permitiéndole un pequeño descanso hasta que pudiera meterse en la cama, para reanudar al día siguiente el trabajo.

Isabella miró el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea y gimió para sí. Si no hubiera sido por Vanessa, se habría saltado la cena y se habría pasado unas cuantas horas tumbada en el sofá. Pero no podía hacer eso y lo sabía. Saltarse las comidas no era una opción cuando se tenía un bebé. Por lo menos, no era una opción saludable. Aun así, Isabella se imaginó a sí misma disfrutando de una vida como la de Jacob, que tenía la cena esperándolo en la mesa todas las noches.

Pero tan pronto como llegó esa imagen, desapareció para ser sustituida por el recuerdo de las cenas que cocinaba codo a codo con su abuela, experimentando con todo tipo de ingredientes y salsas. Era eso lo que quería para Vanessa, no comidas servidas por empleados dispuestos a satisfacer todos sus caprichos.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver a Vanessa desapareciendo en una esquina.

—Muy bien, tiempo de descanso. Ha llegado la hora de…

Una llamada a la puerta la interrumpió. Sintió el pellizco del miedo en la boca del estómago. Adoraba a sus vecinos, pero necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse antes de enfrentarse a otro día de historias de enfermedades y críticas al Ayuntamiento.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro para ver dónde estaba Vanessa. Habían completado ya la tercera vuelta a su improvisado circuito y _Botas_ continuaba llevando la delantera. De momento.

—Sigue así, _Botas_. Sólo te quedan unas diez vueltas para acabar —animó al gato.

Y su risa se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Tragó saliva mientras Edward sonreía y alzaba la mano a modo de saludo. Evidentemente, había una parte de ella que quería volver a verlo. Pero no podía ignorar la abierta hostilidad que había mostrado hacia ella en ya dos ocasiones.

Abrió el cerrojo y empujó la puerta, pero se interpuso con firmeza entre él y el interior de su casa.

—Hola.

Edward señaló con el dedo índice hacia el cielo, antes de hacer desaparecer su mano y sacarla segundos después con un ramo de rosas.

—Siento haber sido tan estúpido el otro día. No tenía derecho a gritarte de esa forma cuando lo único que habías hecho tú había sido tener la consideración de invitarme —le tendió las flores y sonrió tímidamente—. Y siento haber reaccionado tan bruscamente después de las molestias que te Tomaste ayer por la mañana.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —Tomó las rosas y se las llevó a la nariz con mano temblorosa—. No tenías por qué haber traído flores.

—Quería hacerlo —miró por encima de ella y fijó los ojos en Vanessa, que había abandonado la carrera para dirigirse hacia él—. También tengo algo para ti, Vanessa.

Sorprendida, Isabella vio a Edward desaparecer en la esquina para aparecer segundos después con un osito de peluche en la mano. Lo dejó a los pies de Isabella y esperó mientras Vanessa se acercaba a él.

—Isabella, siento mucho cómo reaccioné. Lamento haber sido tan brusco y haber asustado a Vanessa. No sé qué me pasó.

Isabella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con crear una situación incómoda para ambos y las fijó en Vanessa. La niña se detuvo a su lado y abrazó al osito.

—¿Isabella? —musitó Edward.

Isabella alzó la mirada. La aprensión que advirtió en el rostro de Edward era casi tan tangible como las rosas que tenía en la mano o el oso al que Vanessa se abrazaba.

—Edward, no pretendía causar ningún problema al invitarte a pasar el día con nosotras. Y tampoco pretendía hacerte sufrir al decir lo que dije de tu padre. Yo sólo… —cerró los ojos un instante y respiró hondo, deseando recuperar la firmeza en la voz—. Yo sólo pretendía ayudar.

Edward le Tomó la mano y se la estrechó con delicadeza.

—Lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Es sólo que yo no… Mi padre y yo no estamos particularmente unidos desde que murió mi madre. En realidad, no lo hemos estado nunca. Mi madre era el único vínculo que había entre nosotros —le acarició la mano con el pulgar y la miró a los ojos—. Pero sean cuales sean mis problemas, no te merecías esos ridículos exabruptos. No estaba enfadado contigo, de verdad.

Isabella notaba un agradable cosquilleo en la piel allí donde Edward la acariciaba, una sensación que sólo podía competir con el recuerdo de estar en sus brazos.

—¿Has cenado ya?

Antes de que Isabella hubiera podido contestar, Edward desapareció en la esquina y regresó con una enorme cesta de picnic en una mano y una manta en la otra.

Isabella lo miró fijamente, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oye, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué es esto?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Nuestra cena. La tuya, la de Vanessa y la mía. Si es que estás dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad de comportarme como un buen tipo.

—¡Ah!

Aquello fue lo único que Isabella pudo decir en aquel momento. Una simple exclamación que resumía todos sus sentimientos.

—Vamos, conozco el sitio perfecto —estalló en su rostro una enorme sonrisa—. Llevaré la cesta y la manta si tú llevas a Vanessa y a su osito.

—Pero las flores… —apretó el ramo—. Tengo que ponerlas en agua.

—Tráelas también. Serán el centro de mesa ideal para nuestra manta.

Por un momento, Isabella creyó estar soñando. Tenía a un tipo maravilloso frente a ella, suplicándole que lo acompañara a celebrar un picnic. Pero si de verdad fuera un sueño, no iría vestida con unos pantalones cortos que habían conocido mejores días y una camiseta arrugada.

En cualquier caso, si algo se podía decir de Edward Cullen, era que no tenía miedo a las disculpas. Pero Isabella deseó que fuera capaz de disculparse de una forma que no amenazara su cordura.

«Es sólo una cena», se recordó. «Dale un descanso a este pobre tipo».

—De acuerdo.

Haciendo malabares con el ramo, se agachó, agarró a Vanessa en brazos, salió y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—No muy lejos. Y, afortunadamente para ti, eres bastante más pequeña que yo, así que podré hacer de escudo humano para ti y para Vanessa.

Isabella se paró en seco y se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿De escudo humano? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tendré que protegerte de manzanas, naranjas, disparos… ese tipo de cosas.

Siguieron caminando, pero sus palabras dieron paso a una risa que hizo que Isabella se volviera de nuevo hacia él.

—Creo que me he perdido en alguna parte, entre las manzanas y los disparos.

—Estaba intentando ser gracioso.

Se colocó la manta bajo el brazo para apartarle un mechón de pelo que acariciaba su mejilla. Aquel roce bastó para que Isabella sintiera un cosquilleo en rincones de su cuerpo que, probablemente, no deberían cosquillear cuando llevaba a su hija en brazos.

—Además, no creo que la señora Hale sea partidaria de desperdiciar la fruta de esa manera —añadió Edward.

¡Ah! Por fin lo comprendía.

—¿Y balas? —preguntó Isabella en tono travieso mientras reanudaban el paso.

—La fruta es una cosa, pero me temo que las balas son un asunto completamente distinto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Isabella se había sentido tan joven y despreocupada como en aquel momento. Su miedo a ser herida parecía haberse disipado, al menos lo suficiente como para permitirle disfrutar de una velada agradable con alguien de su edad.

Miró a Edward de soslayo y se ruborizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Creo que estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo de las balas.

Su voz sonaba inusualmente queda, incluso ligeramente temblorosa, pero esperaba que Edward hubiera oído sus palabras.

El calor de la mano de Edward en su espalda le hizo contener ligeramente la respiración.

—Isabella Swan, ésa es justo la respuesta que esperaba.

Edward intentaba concentrarse en los contenidos de la cesta, pero teniendo a una mujer como Isabella Swan al alcance de su mano, le resultaba casi imposible. La melena se derramaba por sus hombros en delicadas ondas y algunos mechones se rizaban alrededor de sus orejas, enmarcando aquel rostro perfecto con forma de corazón. Isabella se sentó en la manta, cerca de él, tentándolo con aquellas maravillosas piernas. Entreabría ligeramente los labios, alimentando el deseo de volver a saborearlos una vez más.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

Isabella irguió la espalda e inclinó la cabeza hacia la cesta. El último sol de la tarde iluminó sus ojos. En respuesta, Edward dejó caer la tapa y sacudió la cabeza con gesto burlón.

—¿Nadie le ha enseñado que las cosas buenas tienen que esperar, señorita Swan?

—La verdad es que sí. Mi abuela —Isabella miró a Vanessa antes de volverse hacia él con un brillo travieso en la mirada—. Sin embargo, señor Cullen, creo que podríamos disfrutar de un picnic más largo y relajado si alimentamos a la criatura antes de que se ponga de mal humor. ¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca nada parecido?

Edward miró a Vanessa, que jugaba feliz con un trébol en medio de la hierba. Resultaba difícil imaginar que una niña tan feliz pudiera ponerse de mal humor.

—No, todavía no he aprendido esa lección. Pero estoy deseando recibirla —abrió la cesta una vez más y sacó un recipiente—. He estado investigando por Internet y, por lo que he visto, los macarrones con queso son uno de los platos preferidos de los niños de la edad de Vanessa.

Dejó el recipiente sobre la manta, junto a un babero. Buscó de nuevo en la cesta y sacó un vaso con boquilla con dibujos de gatitos por fuera y zumo de manzana en el interior.

—Y con esto queda cubierta la cuota de fruta, aunque si quieres que coma algo más, he traído peras, por si acaso.

La exclamación ahogada de Isabella le hizo alzar la mirada. Su mente corrió a toda velocidad, pensando en lo que podía haber olvidado. Primer plato, fruta, postre…

—Ah, y también le he traído un capricho. Pero he pensado que es mejor no enseñárselo todavía. Por mucho que le gusten los macarrones con queso, no creo que puedan competir con una galleta de chocolate.

—No, no es eso —susurró Isabella—. Es sólo que… me parece increíble que te hayas Tomado tantas molestias para disculparte.

Edward necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla y estrecharla contra él. Pero se había prometido hacer las cosas lentamente. Quería darle a Isabella tiempo para confiar en él. Así que se limitó a alargar el brazo y acariciarle la barbilla con el pulgar.

—La disculpa me ha llevado hasta tu puerta. Esto —señaló la cesta— es porque quiero pasar algún tiempo contigo. Y con Vanessa.

Tomó un rizo de Isabella entre los dedos antes de dejar caer la mano. Quería sentir aquellos ojos sobre él, quería que recuperaran el brillo del que en otros momentos había disfrutado. Y estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

—Ahora, antes de que empieces a pensar que me he olvidado de ti, veamos lo que tenemos aquí.

Isabella se mordió el labio y el cuerpo entero de Edward se tensó en respuesta. Jamás en su vida se había cruzado con una mujer que pudiera transmitir tanta vulnerabilidad y tanta fuerza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué has traído para nosotros? —se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo visible el inicio de sus senos a través del escote de la blusa—. Espero que sea algo rico.

Edward tragó saliva mientras luchaba contra la tentación de tumbarla en ese mismo instante sobre la manta.

—Eh… ¿qué has dicho?

La risa de Isabella resonó en aquel espacio, haciendo que Edward cambiara de postura sobra la manta, en un intento desesperado por ponerse cómodo.

—Ah —se aclaró la garganta, buscó en la cesta y sacó cuatro paquetes—. No sé qué te gusta más. He traído diferentes sándwiches: de pavo, de jamón, de carne asada y de pollo. También he traído diferentes tipos de queso y ensaladas.

—Eres realmente increíble, Edward Cullen. Has pensado en todo.

—Espera, todavía hay más —buscó en la cesta por última vez y sacó dos copas y una fuente cubierta—. Un picnic no sería un picnic sin vino y sin fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

En cuanto lo colocó todo sobre la manta, alzó la mirada hacia Isabella y sonrió.

—Me alegro de que me hayas dado una oportunidad.

—¿Cómo no iba a dártela? Es la primera vez que alguien se presenta en la puerta de mi casa con una cesta de picnic.

Se levantó y fue a buscar a Vanessa. Regresó con la niña en brazos, meciendo las caderas de una forma infinitamente seductora. Dejó a la niña en la manta, se sentó al lado de Edward y abrió el recipiente de los macarrones.

—Tienen un aspecto delicioso. ¿Los has hecho tú?

—No, Maggie.

—¿Quién es Maggie?

—Mi asistenta. Normalmente no cocina, pero le he pedido que me ayudara. No quería llegar a tu casa a las diez de la noche.

Edward tuvo la sensación de que Isabella se tensaba ante la mención de la asistenta. No podía decirlo con certeza, era sólo una impresión. Se preguntó si debería preguntarle por ello, pero optó por no hacerlo.

—¿Se os ha ocurrido ya alguna idea para este lugar? —señaló a su alrededor.

—No, de momento espero que reunamos suficiente dinero el sábado como para comprar unos cuantos árboles. A lo mejor basta con que mejoremos un poco la zona para que el Ayuntamiento nos deje en paz.

Edward lo dudaba, pero decidió no decir nada de momento. Además, él tenía un plan que podía ayudarlos. Le preguntó en cambio por su infancia y por su familia. A partir de ese momento, fluyó la conversación y la cena fue desapareciendo junto a los últimos rayos de sol. Cuando terminaron los sándwiches y las ensaladas, Edward descubrió la fuente de fresas y le tendió una a Isabella. Isabella sonrió y alargó la mano hacia la fruta.

—Gracias por esta noche, Edward. Creo que necesitaba un poco de compañía. Y la comida estaba deliciosa.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —le ofreció más vino y cuando Isabella lo rechazó, se sirvió un poco más.

Todavía no estaba preparado para poner fin a la velada.

—Y creo que Vanessa también se ha divertido mucho —Isabella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y señaló hacia la manta—. Está completamente dormida.

Edward sonrió al ver a Vanessa durmiendo y, después, los labios de Isabella reclamaron su atención.

Dejó con cuidado la copa sobre la cesta cerrada y se inclinó hacia delante, Tomándole la cabeza con la mano. Se acercó a ella y sintió cómo se elevaba la temperatura de su cuerpo al verle deslizar la lengua por el labio superior. Aquella inocente respuesta fue más de lo que era capaz de soportar. La inclinó hambriento hacia él para cerrar los labios sobre su boca e invadirla con la lengua en una tórrida exploración.

Sintió la mano de Isabella deslizándose por la pechera de su camisa y buscando después en su espalda, donde hundió suavemente los dedos para invitarlo a estrecharse contra ella. El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras el beso se intensificaba. La piel lo abrasaba bajo las caricias de Isabella y la tensión en los pantalones comenzó a hacerse inaguantable.

«Despacio, amigo, despacio», se ordenó.

Reuniendo hasta la última gota de voluntad de la que fue capaz de hacer acopio, retrocedió con un suave gruñido.

—Eres increíble, Isabella.

El rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas le hizo desearla todavía más, pero se resistió. La próxima vez, cuando estuvieran solos, daría un paso más. Siempre y cuando ella se lo permitiera.

—Tú también, Edward —respondió Isabella con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Comenzó entonces a hacer una pequeña pila con los restos de la cena.

Edward alargó la mano y Isabella deslizó en ella sus cálidos dedos.

—Mi firma celebra una fiesta el sábado por la noche, en el Autumn Room de West Cedarville. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿El Autumn Room? —apartó ligeramente la mano para continuar recogiendo recipientes y envoltorios con una expresión que Edward no fue capaz de interpretar—. ¿Te refieres a ese hotel tan bonito?

—Exacto —le metió otra fresa en la boca y guardó la fuente en la cesta—. Es un hotel de cinco estrellas.

—No sé, el sábado pondremos el mercadillo y…

—Pero el mercadillo será por la mañana, ¿no?

Isabella se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sí, supongo. Pero también está Vanessa.

—Llévala a la fiesta.

Isabella se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito.

—Es una niña maravillosa, pero ése no es lugar para una niña.

Confundido, Edward se acercó a ella para Tomarle las manos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Esta noche ha sido magnífica, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella cenó los ojos un instante, pero los abrió de nuevo y consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Intentaré dejar a Vanessa con alguien. Me encantará ir contigo a esa fiesta.

—Estupendo. Vendré a buscarte a las siete —le soltó la mano para acariciarle la Jessica y guiar su mirada hacia la suya—. Lo pasaremos muy bien, te lo garantizo.

Isabella sonrió débilmente. Los labios le temblaron, haciendo que Edward se preguntara si habría ocurrido algo raro. Todo parecía haber ido muy bien hasta entonces…

—¿Qué tengo que ponerme?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió. La observó con atención y descubrió cierta inseguridad en su mirada.

—Lo que quieras. Te pongas lo que te pongas estarás guapa.

—Muy bien, intentaré arreglarme lo mejor que pueda.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 10

El sábado por la mañana, después de un inicio relativamente tranquilo, el mercadillo de Quinton Lane pareció convertirse en el lugar de reunión de toda la ciudad. Fueron llegando coche tras coche, todos llenos de ansiosos compradores que aspiraban a encontrar alguna ganga. El hecho de que Quinton Lane fuera considerado como uno de los pilares de la ciudad gracias a lo orgullosos que estaban sus habitantes de lo que tanto les había costado conseguir, ciertamente ayudaba.

Isabella dejó a Vanessa en el parque que había colocado al lado de la mesa del señor McCarty y se concentró en contar el cambio para uno de su clientes mientras su vecino se enfrascaba en una intensa negociación sobre el que había sido el tren eléctrico de su infancia. Isabella rio para sí mientras el comprador iba subiendo su oferta de cincuenta en cincuenta céntimos, hasta que terminó alcanzando el precio original.

—Desde luego, sabe regatear —el joven metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un billete de veinte dólares—. He intentado que me lo rebajara hasta los diez dólares y no ha habido manera.

Isabella Tomó el billete y lo guardó en una caja de metal.

—El señor McCarty trabajó como agente de Bolsa cuando era joven. No tenías ninguna oportunidad.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo. De todas formas, creo que he hecho una buena compra. Y va a ser muy divertido poder hablar de trenes con él.

El señor McCarty era capaz de hacer amigos en cualquier situación. Aquel hombre tenía algo que atraía a la gente, independientemente de su edad.

—Si gracias a esa compra vas a tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, puedes estar seguro de que has sido tú el que has salido ganando.

El chico agarró la caja del tren y sonrió.

—Sí, yo también tengo esa sensación. El señor McCarty me recuerda mucho a mi abuelo de California.

Isabella agradeció al chico su compra y lo observó mientras estrechaba la mano del señor McCarty por última vez.

Después de mirar el reloj, se agachó junto a Vanessa y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Te estás portando muy bien Nos estás ayudando mucho esta mañana. Y ya casi hemos terminado —le dio un beso en la mejilla y le devolvió algunos de los bloques que Vanessa había lanzado lejos de su alcance—. Aquí tienes, cariño.

Isabella se enderezó y se acercó al señor McCarty, que estaba aceptando un billete de cincuenta dólares a cambio de sus palos de golf. La postura erguida del anciano y su sonrisa eran la prueba irrefutable de que estaba disfrutando con el mercadillo.

Y no era el único. Sue Clearwater parecía encantada de hablar con cualquiera que se acerJessica a su mesa. Los Haskell habían vendido todo el equipo deportivo de su hijo en menos de una hora y la señora Hale estaba en su elemento, dirigiendo su mesa con mano de hierro.

—Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto —comentó el señor McCarty—. No sé cómo les habrá ido a los demás, pero creo que yo he sacado unos cientos de dólares. Todo el mundo parecía encantado con sus compras. Aunque —miró a ambos lados con un brillo travieso en la mirada— el joven que se ha llevado el tren eléctrico ha sido mi cliente favorito.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Desde luego, puede estar seguro de que le ha enseñado un par de cosas.

—Por supuesto que sí —el señor McCarty sacó la caja del dinero y se sentó en su silla plegable—. Contaré el dinero mientras vigilo a Vanessa. Así podrás ir a dar una vuelta para ver cómo le ha ido a todo el mundo.

—¿Tiene interés en saber cómo les ha ido a los demás?

—Bueno, en algunos más que en otros.

—Querrá decir en alguna.

El señor Borne esbozó una mueca.

—De acuerdo, sí, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo le ha ido a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a Rosalie —se interrumpió para aclararse la garganta—. Evidentemente, ya sé que esto no es una competición ni nada parecido.

—Claro que no. Y por supuesto, usted no siente ningún orgullo en ganar a la señora Hale cada vez que se le presenta una oportunidad —bromeó Isabella.

—¿Crees que me gusta ganarla? —preguntó el señor Borne todo inocencia.

—Veo que intenta empujar el andador un poco más rápido cuando camina a su lado. He visto que coloca flores falsas entre las flores de su jardín para que quede más colorido en primavera y sé que añadió una bolsa extra de chispas de chocolate a las galletas que trajo para la última reunión de vecinos.

El señor McCarty tosió ligeramente antes de contestar:

—Me has pillado. Pero Isabella, me divierte competir contra Rosalie. Ella vive para ganar y para contárselo a todo el mundo, lo sabes.

Era cierto. Isabella le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de Vanessa con la mano.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo, cariño. Tengo que hacer una labor de espionaje.

—Sabía que eras una buena persona, Isabella Swan.

Isabella le guiñó el ojo a su vecino favorito y se dirigió a buscar la información que necesitaba.

No tardó mucho en conseguir los datos de las ventas del resto de los vecinos, puesto que todos ellos habían comenzado ya a contar. Los muebles, la ropa y los electrodomésticos de la señora Clearwater se habían vendido por ciento cincuenta dólares. La señora Hale había conseguido doscientos cuarenta y cinco dólares con sus adornos, una colección de libros y algún mueble. Los Haskell habían llegado a los doscientos quince dólares vendiendo de todo, desde prendas deportivas a juguetes, pasando por herramientas y muebles. Otros vecinos que se habían sumado al acto habían conseguido también unas bonitas cifras.

Armada con un pequeño pedazo de papel, Isabella regresó al punto de partida.

—De acuerdo. El oponente a batir es la señora Hale.

El señor McCarty alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos con un gesto de concentración.

—¿Cuánto?

—No sé si debería decírselo… No quiero que se sienta mal si no ha conseguido alcanzarla.

—¿Que no he conseguido alcanzarla? —el señor McCarty exhaló sonoramente y comenzó a tamborilear con sus ancianos dedos sobre la mesa.

—No estoy diciendo eso, lo que estoy diciendo…

—Claro que estás diciendo eso. Pero estoy convencido de que mi mesa ha sido la más rentable.

—¡Eh! —Vanessa alzó los brazos y señaló la caja del dinero.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta ella quiere saber lo que he ganado.

Isabella elevó los ojos al cielo y alargó los brazos hacia su hija.

—En realidad, lo que quiere es que le dé de comer. Ha sido un día muy largo.

El señor McCarty rebuscó en la bolsa de tela que tenía al lado de la silla y sacó un paquete de galletas. Quitó el plástico y le dio una a Vanessa antes de volver a mirar a Isabella.

—¿Cuánto?

—Doscientos cuarenta y cinco.

—¡Ja! —el señor McCarty agarró el andador, se incorporó y comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba—: ¡Estamos forrados! ¡Y he ganado más dinero que nadie!

Vanessa, con las manos llenas de migas de galleta, aplaudía a su propio ritmo y aullaba encantada, llenando los silencios de la canción.

—¿Debo deducir que ha conseguido más que ella? —preguntó Isabella sonriente.

—¡Doscientos cincuenta y dos!

—¿Sólo siete dólares más? ¿Eso es todo?

—La he ganado, ¿no? Eso es lo único que importa —el señor McCarty volvió a sentarse en su silla y palmeó la mesa—. Y ahora que ya lo sabemos, sientate y cuéntame por qué estás tan callada esta mañana.

—No estoy callada. Sólo he estado muy ocupada.

—Sé la diferencia entre estar callado y estar ocupado. Y aunque es cierto que llevas toda la mañana ocupada, también has estado muy callada. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo amigo?

Isabella alzó la cabeza bruscamente con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Mi nuevo amigo?

—Edward Cullen.

Isabella consideró la posibilidad de fingir no saber de qué le estaba hablando, pero sabía que sería inútil.

—No pienses ni por un momento que te lo estoy reprochando. La verdad sea dicha, me alegro de que por fin alguien se haya dado cuenta de lo que vales. Pero no puedo evitar notar cierta inseguridad en ti. Y si quieres hablar, aquí me tienes. Eres como una nieta para mí, Isabella. Lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía.

—¿Y le parece bien que ese alguien sea Edward Cullen?

—Edward Cullen era un buen chico. Todo ese lío del Ayuntamiento y la casa de los Walker se sacó de quicio.

—¿Usted es consciente de ello?

—Claro que sí. Por supuesto, años atrás, no estaba tan seguro. No comprendía cómo funcionaban las cosas a esos niveles profesionales. Y fui tan injusto como todos los demás. Pero Carlisle nos hizo entrar en razón, por lo menos a los que estábamos dispuestos a escuchar.

—¿Y la señora Hale?

—Ella fue una de las que no quiso escucharla. Si ahora te parece competitiva, deberías haberla visto cuando Edward Cullen era un niño. Mary Cullen era una molestia para ella porque todos la adorábamos y eso la desquiciaba —se interrumpió un instante, como si estuviera considerando sus propias palabras—. Quién sabe, a lo mejor por eso es tan… bueno, ya sabes. El caso es que no creo que perdiera el sueño cuando vio que todo el barrio comenzaba a cuestionar a Edward.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué todo el mundo le permite seguir siendo como es?

—Supongo que no queremos enfrentarnos a ella por miedo a que le dé un infarto. Ya sabes cómo se pone, y siempre se está quejando de dolores en el pecho.

—Y ha dicho que Carlisle defendió a Edward, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, eso he dicho. El día del funeral de Mary, nos echó una buena reprimenda por la frialdad con la que tratamos a su hijo.

—¿No lo trataron bien el día del funeral de su madre? —sabía que su tono era de enfado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El señor McCarty dejó caer la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dijo nada la semana pasada, cuando la señora Hale empezó a gritarle en la calle después de la reunión?

—La mayoría nos habíamos ido ya. Oí que gritaba cundo estábamos yendo hacia casa, pero no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

—Y… —tragó saliva—, ¿y cómo sabe que estuve con Edward?

El señor McCarty arqueó una deja.

—¿Se lo contó la señora Hale?

El señor McCarty asintió.

—¿Y qué le dijo exactamente?

—Que Edward y tú habíais organizado un picnic en la zona verde el martes por la noche.

—¿Y ésa es la razón por la que ha estado últimamente tan distante conmigo?

—Me temo que sí. Cree que estás coqueteando con el enemigo.

Isabella soltó un bufido burlón.

—No puede estar hablando en serio…

El señor McCarty volvió a arquear una ceja.

—Oh…

Isabella se reclinó contra la mesa y observó lentamente a su alrededor, a aquellos vecinos que intentaban aferrarse a los viejos tiempos pero que habían sido capaces de dar la espalda a uno de los suyos.

El señor McCarty la agarró por la barbilla con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Dime, ¿por qué estás tan callada? ¿Es por Edward?

—No, es por mí. O, mejor dicho, por ser quien soy.

—No te entiendo. ¿Qué problema puede haber en que seas quien eres?

—Soy muy distinta a él.

—¿Distinta?

—De la misma forma que era muy distinta al padre de Vanessa. Yo me he criado en una familia humilde. No he ido a colegios privados y, para mí, organizar una fiesta significa llevar una tarta casera, no pastelitos franceses y fuentes de chocolate.

—Yo prefiero tus tartas a cualquiera de esas exquisiteces.

—Por supuesto, usted no puede decir otra cosa. Es un hombre bueno, amable y…

—Y con mucha experiencia, jovencita. La razón por la que preferiría tus pasteles es porque para mí, no hay nada más importante que la sinceridad y el afecto.

—No todo el mundo piensa lo mismo que usted —contestó Isabella con voz temblorosa.

El señor McCarty le Tomó la mano.

—En ese caso, no todo el mundo te conviene, Isabella.

—Pero yo sé que podría… —vaciló un instante antes de seguir precipitadamente—: que podría haber encajado en el mundo de Jacob. Soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me propongo. El problema es que él no creyó en mí.

—Él se lo perdió. Renunció a la mejor parte de la vida al daros la espalda a ti y a ese angelito que tenemos por aquí. Y estoy convencido de que algún día se arrepentirá.

—Pero también Vanessa sufrirá las consecuencias.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo. Vanessa es una niña amada y feliz. Se siente segura. Si ese hombre no es capaz de ver más allá de su prestigio, entonces está mucho mejor sin él.

—Se ofreció a mantenernos de por vida.

—La ayuda económica y el amor son dos cosas muy diferentes, Isabella. Me parece admirable que rechazaras su ayuda. Gracias a ello tanto tu hija como tú tendréis una vida mucho mejor —el señor McCarty se levantó y se agarró al andador—. Sé que habrá veces en las que te resultará difícil ser una madre soltera, pero sabes que todos te queremos y que haremos cualquier cosa para ayudarte.

—Lo sé, y también sé qué no habría podido salir adelante durante estos seis meses sin toda la ayuda que he recibido.

—Claro que habrías salido adelante. Lo que no sé es qué habríamos hecho nosotros sin vosotras —el señor McCarty fijó la mirada en Vanessa y se interrumpió—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con Edward?

—No lo sé. Supongo que todo ha venido por la fiesta a la que me ha invitado esta noche. Se celebra en un lujoso restaurante de West Cedarville y tengo miedo de que piense que no encajo en ese ambiente.

—Déjame decirte un par de cosas, Isabella. En primer lugar, eres una mujer muy especial. Irradias un cariño que arrastra a las personas hacia a ti, quieras o no. Y, en segundo lugar, Edward Cullen se crió en este barrio. La gente no olvida sus raíces. Será capaz de verte como lo que realmente eres, una mujer sensible, atractiva, cariñosa y con talento.

Isabella intentó responder, decir algo inteligente, pero estaba demasiado asombrada.

—No sé qué decir…

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es prometerme que serás tú misma. Y, créeme, eso será más que suficiente.

-0-0-0-0-

Isabella se ajustó los tirantes de la camisola de color esmeralda y se miró en el espejo. La falda, hasta las rodillas, se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas de una forma sensual e ingenua al mismo tiempo. Los mechones que escapaban al moño francés en el que se había recogido el pelo realzaban sus pómulos marcados. Cualquiera que no la conociera diría que se vestía así todos los días. Pero ella se conocía perfectamente y sabía que su atuendo habitual consistía en unos vaqueros y camisetas manchadas de pintura.

—Dios mío, _Botas_, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Ya intenté esto en una ocasión y no funcionó. No sé por qué va a funcionar esta vez —se sentó en el taburete del tocador que tenía frente a la cama y suspiró.

El gato se limitó a mirarla y saltó al tocador, moviendo la cola delante de la fotografía enmarcada de la abuela de Isabella.

Al verlo, Isabella Tomó aire y fijó la mirada en aquella mujer que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre la vida, el amor y los sueños. La mujer que le había enseñado a creer en sí misma. Un hotel de cinco estrellas no impediría que continuara siendo Isabella Swan.

—Gracias, _Botas_ —susurró.

Cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.


	11. Chapter 11 y 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Edward ya sabía que Isabella Swan era una mujer bella, pero aun así, no estaba preparado para el impacto que le produjo cuando salió a recibirlo aquella noche. Las largas piernas que había admirado la semana anterior emergían de forma peligrosa bajo una falda de seda y descendían hasta unas sandalias de tacón alto. Los hombros, prácticamente desnudos, exhibían una piel bronceada que parecía estar suplicando ser acariciada. Pero fueron sus ojos verdes, que chispeaban de anticipación mientras ella sonreía, los que le hicieron gemir de deseo.

—Estás increíble, Isabella.

Edward intentaba imprimir un tono natural a su voz, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Durante todo el día había estado pensando que aquella noche estarían solos por primera vez.

—Gracias, Edward. Tú también.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido cómo lo recorría con la mirada, y tampoco el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas al saberse descubierta.

—¿Te importaría… te importaría entrar un momento? —farfulló Isabella, casi con timidez.

Edward miró el reloj y maldijo en silencio. Faltaban sólo treinta minutos para que comenzara la fiesta y, siendo él el invitado de honor, lo mejor era que se pusieran cuanto antes en camino.

—Me encantaría, pero me temo que deberíamos ir saliendo.

—Por supuesto.

Isabella giró sobre sus talones, Tomó el bolso que había dejado en la mesa del recibidor y cerró la puerta. Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, lo miró sonriendo.

—Se me hace raro salir sin la bolsa de los pañales. Supongo que ha pasado más tiempo del que pensaba desde la última vez que salí de noche.

No había nada en aquel momento que Edward deseara más que estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla en los labios. Pero se resistió. Si todo salía bien, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo más tarde.

De modo que posó la mano en su espalda y la guió hasta el coche, siendo en todo momento consciente del tacto de la seda bajo sus dedos y de la fragancia a lilas que flotaba a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde se ha quedado Vanessa esta noche? —preguntó, no tanto por curiosidad como para distraerse de las reacciones de su cuerpo a aquellas delicadezas.

—Está cenando en casa de los Haskell. A la hora de acostarse, la traerán a casa para que pueda hacerlo en su propia cuna —Isabella se detuvo y posó la mano en el brazo de Edward—. Me han dicho que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero si no te parece mal, preferiría no aprovecharme.

—Lo comprendo. Cenaremos, daremos un par de vueltas en la pista de baile y volveremos cuando tú quieras —abrió la puerta de pasajeros del coche y la admiró mientras se acomodaba en el interior de aquel deportivo—. ¿Vanessa se lleva bien con ellos?

—¿Con los Haskell? Los adora —esperó a que Edward se sentara para continuar—. Vanessa es una niña muy sociable. Y muy alegre. No me da ningún problema a la hora de trabajar. Pero si no hubiera sido por los Haskell, no podría haber trabajado en tantas fiestas.

Edward giró la llave en el encendido.

—¿Tienes que trabajar muy a menudo en ese tipo de fiestas?

—Ya no. La de los Newton fue la última, gracias al retrato que les hice. Y, si todo va bien, a partir de ahora podré vivir solamente de la pintura. Pero no será fácil.

—Deberías abrir una galería en West Cedarville. Tendrías mucho éxito.

Isabella respondió con una carcajada y Edward sonrió al instante.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—¿Una galería en West Cedarville? Me temo que no es posible, a menos que Vanessa y yo nos vayamos a vivir a la calle. Y creo que ni siquiera así funcionaría.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Edward giró al final de la calle para dirigirse hacia el oeste de la ciudad.

—No siempre me resulta fácil pagar el alquiler de mi casa. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de alquilar una galería en West Cedarville.

—¿Sabes cuánta gente de esa parte de la ciudad querría que le pintaras un retrato? Podrías llegar a alquilar cinco edificios.

Edward la miró de reojo y su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de que Isabella tenía la mirada fija en sus manos.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —alzó la mirada—. Entonces, ¿esta fiesta tiene que ver con tu trabajo?

Sin estar muy seguro de los motivos del giro que había dado a la conversación, Edward se limitó a asentir y señalar hacia la ventana.

—¿Ves ese edificio? Lo diseñó uno de los arquitectos de la firma. Tiene ocho dormitorios, seis baños, un cuarto de juegos que haría salivar a cualquier tipo, una piscina cubierta, habitaciones separadas para invitados… Debe de costar unos tres millones de dólares.

—Demasiado grande para una familia.

—Y más todavía para un solo tipo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Toda esa casa es para una sola persona?

—Así es. El propietario es nuevo en West Cedarville, uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad y, por lo que he oído decir, le gusta divertir a las mujeres —Edward subió una rampa y redujo la velocidad, obedeciendo a una señal.

—¿Y a ti te gustan ese tipo de casas? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Claro. ¿No le gustan a todo el mundo?

Edward giró a la izquierda en Tower Grove Avenue y casi inmediatamente a la derecha. Cuando aparecieron las esbeltas columnas blancas del Autumn Room, se volvió de nuevo hacia su acompañante. La felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de Isabella cuando había ido a buscarla había desaparecido para ser sustituida por un aura de inseguridad, y quizá incluso de tristeza.

—¿Estás bien? —detuvo el coche en la acera y llamó con un gesto al aparcacoches. Mientras el hombre corría en su dirección, Edward alargó la mano para Tomar a Isabella por la barbilla e invitarla a mirarlo a los ojos—. Pareces… ¿triste, quizá?

—Sólo un poco cansada, supongo. Con el mercadillo ha sido un día de muchas emociones —sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo, antes de agarrar el bolso y salir del coche en cuanto el aparcacoches le abrió la puerta.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó Edward cuando salió del coche.

—Muy bien, sacamos cerca de mil dólares. Aunque me temo que sólo nos dará para comprar unos cuantos árboles.

Edward la agarró del brazo y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta adornada con minúsculas luces blancas.

—Siempre y cuando no interfieran con un posible campo de _softbol_ o un espacio diseñado para jugar al escondite, unos árboles pueden ser una gran aportación.

La risa de Isabella resonó en el vestíbulo.

—No estoy segura de que haya muchos vecinos a los que les queden energías suficientes como para jugar al escondite. Aunque estoy segura de que, dentro de unos cuantos años, Vanessa estará más que dispuesta.

—En cualquier caso, lo de los árboles es una buena idea. Sólo hay que vigilar dónde se plantan.

—Desgraciadamente, no sé si van a bastar para satisfacer al Ayuntamiento y no tenemos dinero para invertir en proyectos de más envergadura.

—Creo que conseguiremos que se den por satisfechos.

—No te comprendo —respondió Isabella, alzando la voz mientras se dirigían hacia el siguiente par de puertas y hacia la orquesta que tocaba en el interior.

—Creo que encontraremos la forma de complacer al Ayuntamiento y conseguir que comiencen a husmear por otras partes de la ciudad.

—¿Encontraremos?

Edward le golpeó con un dedo la punta de la nariz y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—Vamos, aquí hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Rió cuando Isabella comenzó a protestar.

—¡Oye! No puedes dejarme así…

—Claro que puedo —y, sin más, la agarró del brazo y la encaminó hacia la sala que su firma había reservado para aquella noche.

Estaba orgulloso de presentarse del brazo de Isabella, emocionado ante la perspectiva de que conociera a sus socios y pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de Carmen en un ambiente relajado.

La música de la orquesta llegaba flotando hasta ellos desde el final del pasillo. Un hombre vestido de traje negro y con una camisa blanca inmaculada salió a recibirlos.

—¿Su nombre, señor?

—Edward Cullen.

El semblante del hombre se iluminó.

—Señor Cullen, estamos encantados de recibirlo. Nos honra que haya decidido celebrar tan especial ocasión en el Autumn Room —hizo un gesto, alertando a otra de las organizadoras de su llegada—. Serina estará disponible para todo lo que usted o cualquiera de sus invitados pueda necesitar esta noche. Enhorabuena por su éxito, señor Cullen.

—Gracias.

Edward posó la mano en la espalda de Isabella y la guió a través de los numerosos invitados que, uno tras otro, iban percatándose de su llegada y volviéndose para aplaudirle.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me habías dicho que esta fiesta era para ti.

—Supongo que no estaba pensando en eso cuando te invité a venir.

—¿Y qué has hecho para que organicen una fiesta en tu honor?

—Me he convertido en socio de la firma para la que trabajo, McDonald & Murphy que, a partir de ahora será conocida como McDonald, Murphy & Cullen.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Creo que era una información importante, ¿no te parece?

—Qué va. Lo único importante era que aceptaras mi invitación. El resto era fácil.

La forma en la que Isabella sacudió la cabeza fingiendo disgusto le hizo reír a carcajadas y estrecharla con fuerza contra él mientras se abrían paso en aquel laberinto de invitados, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para estrechar manos y hacer las presentaciones oportunas.

Llegaron por fin al final del salón, donde Carmen lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo.

—Carmen, te acuerdas de Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? Isabella, ésta es Carmen Melvey, mi secretaria y una buena amiga.

Carmen se volvió hacia Isabella inmediatamente.

—Tengo entendido que eres una gran artista —dijo Carmen, tuteándola desde el primer momento, y señaló un grupo de sillas vacías colocadas en uno de los pocos rincones tranquilos del bullicioso salón—. Siempre he admirado a las personas creativas. Escritores, actores, arquitectos… es un gran don.

Edward se limitó a reclinarse en la silla y a observar mientras las dos mujeres hablaban. Eran muchas las cosas de Isabella en las que se había fijado durante las últimas semanas. La forma en la que su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos, su manera de inclinar la cabeza cuando escuchaba, lo habituada que estaba a restar importancia a su talento…

—Mi sueño siempre ha sido tener un estudio abierto. Para pintar retratos principalmente, aunque no sólo para eso. Pero tengo que reconocer que capturar el rostro de una persona o retratar a una familia en un momento determinado siempre me ha parecido de lo más interesante.

En aquel momento apareció un camarero con una bandeja llena de apetitosos entremeses de caviar. Se la tendió a Edward y éste les ofreció a Isabella y a su secretaria.

—¿Isabella? ¿Carmen?

Las dos mujeres negaron al unísono con la cabeza y se echaron a reír.

—¿No es lo tuyo? —preguntó Carmen divertida.

—No, yo soy más de salchichas diminutas y tacos de queso.

—Yo también —confesó Edward.

Carmen se volvió entonces hacia una camarera que llegó con una bandeja llena de copas de vino.

Mientras hablaba con ella de los diferentes vinos que servían, Edward deslizó la mano lentamente por el brazo desnudo de Isabella. Fue plenamente consciente de cómo se ruborizaba ella en respuesta.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí. Carmen es encantadora. Podría pasarme horas hablando con ella.

—Lo sé. Y te puedo asegurar que he perdido muchas horas de mi valioso tiempo hablando con ella. Pero dentro de poco os voy a separar para poder bailar contigo. Esta noche estás preciosa y no quiero compartirte todo el tiempo.

Carmen bebió un sorbo de vino y reanudó la conversación.

—Tienes una hija, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—Sí, se llama Vanessa y tiene once meses.

—Debe de ser difícil criar sola a una niña tan pequeña.

Edward se tensó, sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta, pero a Isabella no pareció molestarle.

—A veces, sí, como cuando Vanessa está enferma y tengo que ir a trabajar. O cuando quiere que la tenga en brazos y yo tengo que terminar un encargo. Pero siempre conseguimos salir adelante. Creo que es gracias al ángel que vela por nosotras.

—¿Un ángel?

—Me refiero a mi abuela. Murió hace dos años. Conmigo hizo de abuela, madre, padre y amiga. Y siempre creyó en mí.

Edward miró entonces a Carmen.

—Eso me recuerda a alguien —se volvió después hacia Isabella y posó la mano sobre la suya.

—Me parece imposible que alguien no pueda creer en ti.

El brillo de los ojos de Isabella se apagó y fue reemplazado por un fogonazo de dolor.

—El padre de Vanessa nunca creyó en mí —no acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando ya estaba ruborizándose—. Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Carmen sacudió la cabeza y, una vez más, preguntó sin andarse con rodeos:

—¿Por qué dices que no creyó en ti?

—El padre de Vanessa pertenecía a una familia muy rica. Mi abuela tuvo que hacer de todo para mantenerme. En ese sentido, Jacob y yo no podíamos haber sido más diferentes.

—¿Y por qué terminasteis juntos?

—Supongo que yo lo atraje porque no me parecía a ninguna de las personas que hasta entonces había conocido. Comenzamos a salir cuando estábamos en la universidad. Después, me quedé embarazada de Vanessa y, de pronto, nuestras diferencias comenzaron a cobrar importancia.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que él tuviera dinero? —quiso saber Edward.

—Sí. Nuestra relación ya no sólo iba a limitarse a ir al cine o a comer juntos. Si nos casábamos, pasaría a formar parte de su verdadera vida. De un mundo habitado por personas importantes en el que las mujeres no trabajan y se pasan el día supervisando el trabajo de las niñeras y asistiendo a fiestas benéficas. Un mundo en el que pensaba que yo no podía encajar.

—¿Así que os abandonó?

Edward sentía una incredulidad idéntica a la que reflejaba la voz de Carmen.

—Prefería fingir que no existíamos. Así se evitaba complicaciones. Me ofreció una pensión. Lo único que quería era que no formáramos parte de su vida ni tener que formar parte de la nuestra.

—Espera un momento, ¿ese tipo intentó compraros? —preguntó Edward indignado.

—Sí —susurró Isabella incómoda.

—Sin embargo, tú has estado pluriempleada, y tienes problemas para pagar el alquiler.

—Porque le dije que no. Si no quería saber nada de nosotras, yo no quería aceptar su oferta.

—Bien por ti —la alabó Regia solidaria.

—Pero aun así, ese hombre te lo debe —insistió Edward.

—Quizá. Pero quiero que Vanessa crezca sintiéndose querida. Y la única manera de hacerlo es demostrándoselo. No es fácil, pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Su padre nunca la ve? —a Edward le costaba asimilar lo que Isabella le estaba contando.

—No. Quería que la separación fuera definitiva. A veces lo lamento por Vanessa, sé que ella se merece algo mejor.

—Desde luego —repuso Edward enfadado. Sintió después la mano de Carmen en el hombro—. Lo siento, es sólo que…

—No pasa nada —lo interrumpió Isabella con una sonrisa—. La vida continúa para mí y para Vanessa. No necesitamos a Jacob Black en nuestras vidas.

La exclamación ahogada de Carmen fue todo lo que Edward necesitó para comprender que había oído el nombre correctamente.

—¿Has dicho Jacob Black?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de contestar.

—Sí. Lo conocí hace unos meses en una fiesta. Es el propietario del edificio que te he enseñado antes.

—¿El de los tres millones de dólares? —le preguntó Isabella con el ceño fruncido, como si le costara establecer la relación. Pero si estaba enfadada o herida, no lo mostró.

—Sí.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras las fiesta continuaba a su alrededor. Las parejas bailaban, los socios de negocios conversaban y los camareros se apuraban sirviendo bebidas y ofreciendo aperitivos.

Edward no podía entender que alguien le diera la espalda a su propia hija, que no quisiera formar parte de su vida. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba las palabras. No había manera de explicar lo inexplicable.

Isabella no tardó en romper el silencio con su dulce voz.

—No pasa nada. Él puede tener su mansión, pero yo prefiero vivir en Quinton Lane. Allí nos quieren de verdad, y eso vale mucho más que cualquier piscina.

—Pero tienes que trabajar mucho —replicó Edward, frustrado.

—Es cierto, pero eso forma parte del recorrido cuando estás intentando alcanzar un sueño. Si los sueños fueran tan fáciles de conseguir, no serían tan especiales —fue la respuesta irrefutable de Isabella.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa al recordarse bailando en los brazos de Edward. Sabía que el anhelo que había visto en sus ojos era idéntico al de los suyos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido interés por un hombre. Y estaba asustada.

Por supuesto, había tantas diferencias entre Edward y Jacob como similitudes. Pero la Jessicacterística que los dos hombres compartían era la que había hecho huir al padre de Vanessa. Un estilo de vida o, mejor dicho, el dinero.

—Me ha encantado venir contigo esta noche. Has convertido la fiesta en algo muy especial.

Isabella abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Edward en su barbilla.

—Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—No lo diría si no fuera así —Tomó su mano—. Cuando Carmen me puso al tanto de la fiesta de mi ascenso, no estaba particularmente emocionado, pero comprendí que eso me daría la oportunidad de estar contigo.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados. Y deseó experimentar en otras partes de su cuerpo la ternura que Edward transmitía con aquel gesto tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no querías celebrar tu ascenso? —preguntó Isabella, desesperada por apartar sus pensamientos del rumbo que estaban Tomando.

—No soy un hombre aficionado a las fiestas.

—Pero cuando estuve en tu oficina comentaste que asistías a muchas.

—Sí, por culpa del trabajo. Pero eso no significa que me gusten. Aunque tengo que reconocer que mi madre era capaz de organizar auténticas fiestas. Preparaba lasaña, alitas de pollo, bizcochos de chocolate y cerveza. No sabes cuánto echo de menos aquel ambiente en el que se mezclaban personas de todo tipo y las conversaciones eran sinceras…

Isabella pensó entonces que, a diferencia de Jacob, Edward no había crecido en un ambiente de dinero. Un hecho que quizá sirviera para paliar las diferencias entre sus estilos de vida.

—¿Lasaña y bizcochos de chocolate? —preguntó divertida—. Acabas de describir una fiesta de Quinton Lane. Excepto por lo de la cerveza. Ahora proliferan las bebidas energéticas y los zumos.

—No lo sabía —salió de la autopista y se dirigió hacia la zona más antigua de Cedarville—. El día que murió mi madre, tuve la sensación de que me habían borrado definitivamente de su lista de invitados. Pero, para ser justo, probablemente eso fue años antes. Seguramente mi madre se las arreglaba para colarme en la lista. O por lo menos lo intentaba. Yo siempre encontraba alguna excusa para no ir y sospecho que ellos se alegraban de que así fuera.

—Y yo sospecho que muchos de ellos se han dado cuenta de que estaban equivocados —se volvió hacia Edward en el momento en el que éste detuvo el coche delante de su casa.

—Dejemos el pasado donde está. Además, esta noche ha sido demasiado mágica como para terminarla con una nota amarga.

Isabella le vio tragar saliva y advirtió el deje suplicante de su voz. Y sintió el deseo en su caricia en el instante en el que se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con delicadeza.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que acepte ahora la oferta que me has hecho antes, cuando me has propuesto pasar a tu casa?

Isabella le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, deseando, desesperadamente, saborear de nuevo sus labios.

—Por supuesto.

El aire parecía cargado de deseo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Isabella lo deseaba. Pero era suficientemente inteligente como para saber que era su cuerpo el que hablaba.

Edward Cullen era un hombre atractivo, dulce, inteligente e increíblemente sexy. Pero el mundo al que pertenecía le hacía vacilar, ponía todas sus alarmas en funcionamiento.

Sacó la llave con mano temblorosa y la insertó en la cerradura. Empujó la puerta y le indicó a Edward con un gesto que la siguiera.

—Hola, cariño, ¿te has divertido? —le preguntó su vecina en cuanto entró.

Isabella contestó sonriendo.

—Sí, mucho. Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa. Gracias por cuidar a Vanessa —se volvió hacia Edward, advirtió la rigidez de su postura… y comprendió inmediatamente la razón—. Señora Haskell, se acuerda de Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

Edward alzó la mirada con una mezcla de esperanza y aprensión mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Edward y Jon fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

—Bien, gracias —contestó Edward con una enorme sonrisa—. Le agradezco que haya cuidado a Vanessa para que Isabella haya podido salir conmigo esta noche.

—Ha sido un placer. Vanessa es una auténtica joya.

La señora Haskell Tomó la mano de Isabella y dijo bajando la voz:

—Parece tener algún problema con las encías y le he dado Tylenol antes de acostarla. Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a despertarse.

—Gracias.

Isabella acompañó a su vecina a la puerta y esperó a que estuviera a salvo en su casa para apagar la luz del porche. Se volvió entonces hacia Edward, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho, consciente de que estaban prácticamente solos.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió Edward con voz ronca.

Giró sobre sus talones, la condujo al salón y se acercó al sofá.

—¿Quieres Tomar algo? El otro día compré una botella de vino y… —sabía que parecía nerviosa, pero no era capaz de tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para actuar con naturalidad.

Edward negó con la cabeza, se sentó en el sofá y tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado.

—Sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo.

El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era inconfundible e hizo que Isabella lo deseara todavía más. Edward se inclinó entonces hacia ella y le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos.

—Llevo deseando hacer esto desde que apareciste en mi casa hace dos semanas.

Isabella buscó en sus ojos algo que pudiera disuadirla, alguna señal de maldad, cualquier indicio de arrogancia. Pero no fue capaz de ver nada. Sólo sentía el calor de su piel, la firmeza de sus caricias, el intenso anhelo con el que se apoderaba de sus labios y la avidez de su lengua.

De pronto, Isabella dejó de ser la amante rechazada para convertirse en una mujer que necesitaba conocer a Edward Cullen como no había conocido a ningún otro hombre en mucho tiempo. El beso se intensificaba y Isabella deslizó la mano por su espalda, descubriendo la tensión de sus músculos bajo sus dedos y deleitándose al sentir las manos de Edward en su pelo mientras éste le hacía inclinar la cabeza para poder besarle la barbilla y el cuello.

Cuando alcanzó con los labios el tirante de la camisola de seda, Edward se detuvo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar. Isabella no dijo nada, prefirió que fueran sus ojos los que le dijeran todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Edward deslizó uno de los tirantes con delicadeza y, después, el otro. Posó entonces la mirada en su pecho, recreándose en el brevísimo sujetador de encaje negro. Gimió e inclinó la cabeza para continuar explorándola con los labios mientras buscaba sus senos con las manos.

—Oh, Edward —susurró Isabella en el instante en el que éste le desabrochó el sujetador.

En cuestión de segundos, Edward estaba acariciando alternativamente sus senos con la lengua, hasta hacer que los pezones se endurecieran. Poco después, abandonó sus senos con desgana y alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—Vamos al dormitorio —susurró Isabella.

Cuando se levantó, Edward le Tomó la camiseta y se la quitó por la cabeza, haciendo que cayera también el sujetador al suelo. Vestida únicamente con la falda negra y los tacones, Isabella lo condujo hacia las escaleras.

—Dios mío, eres preciosa, Isabella Swan —le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba contra él a los pies de la escalera.

Isabella buscó los botones de la camisa y fue desabrochándoselos uno a uno, permitiendo que sus manos volaran libremente sobre su musculoso pecho. Alzó la mirada hacia él y una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo al reconocer el crudo deseo que reflejaban sus ojos.

De alguna manera, consiguieron subir las escaleras, pasaron por delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Vanessa y llegaron hasta el de Isabella. En silencio, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y la atrajo hacia él. Con metódica lentitud, le desabrochó la falda y la observó caer al suelo. Al descubrir sus piernas desnudas y las bragas de encaje negro, asomó a su rostro una mirada de total admiración.

No había nada que Isabella deseara más que conocer completamente a aquel hombre. Quería entregarse a él en todos los sentidos. Audaz, alargó la mano hacia sus pantalones y sintió las partes más íntimas de sí misma humedecerse al notar la respuesta de Edward.

Edward la estrechó contra él. Sus calores se fundían mientras la tumbaba en la cama y descendía sobre ella para que, segundos después, sus cuerpos se unieran sin esfuerzo alguno. Isabella lo sintió en su interior, tensándose contra ella mientras sus respiraciones se sincronizaban lentamente y comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza. Se movían una y otra vez al mismo ritmo, haciendo que aquellas intensas sensaciones fueran intensificándose hasta que, incapaces de seguir resistiéndose, se entregaron juntos al clímax.

A Edward lo despertó el sonido de un feliz parloteo y el olor a beicon. Volvió lentamente la cabeza, observó las marcas que Isabella había dejado en la almohada y recordó cómo habían hecho el amor repetidas veces a lo largo de la noche, la innegable fuerza con la que se deseaban sus cuerpos.

Isabella Swan era una amante increíble. Dulce y cálida, atrevida y pudorosa, tierna y generosa. Pero había sido su forma de mirarlo mientras se hundía en ella la que había consolidado el sentimiento que había ido creciendo en él durante toda la semana.

Se había enamorado de una mujer que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa para entregarle una carta. Una mujer que había sacado tiempo de su apretado horario para enmendar el error de un desconocido. Una mujer preocupada por las personas que la rodeaban y capaz de iluminar una habitación con su mera presencia. Una mujer que había renunciado a una vida fácil para enseñarle a su hija la importancia de la dignidad y los sueños.

Una mujer a la que estaba deseando ver.

Edward se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Rodeó el pasillo y lo invadió una cálida sensación de confort al ver a Isabella y a Vanessa sentadas a la mesa. De pronto supo, sin ningún género de dudas, lo que había echado de menos en su vida durante tanto tiempo. No era el éxito como arquitecto, ni la comprensión de sus vecinos. Era precisamente eso: una familia.

—Ho-ho-ho —Vanessa lo saludó alzando sus bracitos al verlo en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —hinchó el pecho con fingido orgullo cuando Isabella se volvió para mirarle con una sonrisa tan bonita que estuvo a punto de robarle la respiración—. ¿Lo ves? Aprendo muy rápido —Isabella frunció el ceño confundida—. El lenguaje de los niños. Acaba de decirme hola.

Isabella se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró unas palabras al oído no aptas para menores.

—Umm. Eso sí que es un saludo.

Isabella retrocedió entonces y señaló una silla vacía.

—Estaba terminando de preparar unas tortitas y beicon. He pensado que estarías muerto de hambre.

—Sí, bailar siempre me da hambre.

—Bailar, ¿eh?

—Entre otras cosas.

Edward se sentó y alargó la mano hacia la bandeja de la trona de Vanessa. Le quitó un cereal, se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó sonoramente, haciendo las delicias de la pequeña.

—Ñam, ñam. Estoy muerto de hambre esta mañana.

Al cabo de unos segundos, estaba devorando su propio desayuno, alternando los bocados con una conversación que giró alrededor del futuro proyecto artístico de Isabella y de sus propias aspiraciones como arquitecto. Habló de la fe de su madre en él y Isabella contó algo parecido de su abuela, lo que a Edward le hizo sentirse incluso más unido a ella.

—Hagamos algo especial esta mañana —propuso mientras se disponía a fregar los platos cuando terminaron de desayunar—. ¿Qué te parece ir al zoo? ¿Un picnic? ¿Un paseo en bicicleta? Porque supongo que tendrás un asiento para Vanessa.

—No, no tengo. Siempre he querido comprar uno, pero no era una prioridad. Pero aunque lo tuviera…

—Podemos ir a comprar uno. Estoy seguro de que le encantará.

—Sí, seguro que le encantaría, pero tenía otros planes para esta tarde y no me parece bien cambiarlos en el último momento.

—Oh… —Edward intentó disimular su desilusión—. No debería haber sido tan presuntuoso, lo siento.

Sintió los dedos de Isabella sobre su rostro y la tensión desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado.

—No eres presuntuoso, y si no tuvieran un compromiso, me encantaría pasar el día contigo —retrocedió y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—. El desayuno de hoy ha sido… —tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos— muy especial. Vanessa y yo lo pasamos muy bien juntas, pero esto ha sido diferente.

Edward rodeó a Isabella con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él, disfrutando al sentir el calor de su respiración en su cuello mientras le besaba el pelo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Desde que mi madre murió, no había vuelto a desayunar con nadie. Las mujeres con las que salía me dejaban frío y, por esa razón, rara vez tenía una segunda cita con ellas. Carmen es magnífica y pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, pero sólo es una amiga. Echo de menos la vida familiar.

—No tienes por qué. Hay alguien que te echa mucho de menos y que quiere formar parte de tu vida —susurró Isabella con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Tienes… a tu padre, Edward. Y él te quiere.

Edward retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto obstinado, negando aquellas palabras que prefería no oír.

—Cuando fui a entregarle esta carta, estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo. Es un hombre maravilloso, Edward. Te quiere, te echa de menos y está profundamente arrepentido. Sé que podéis arreglar vuestra relación si os dais el tiempo que necesitáis para hablar. Mi abuela solía decir que la vida es demasiado corta como para vivir en el pasado. Que la vida es para vivirla, para pensar en el presente y en el futuro.

Edward dejó caer las manos, salió al pasillo a grandes zancadas y regresó después con los hombros rígidos y el rostro tenso.

Isabella continuó en un tono casi suplicante:

—Ayer por la noche, cuando te dije que sospechaba que la mayor parte de mis vecinos saben que se equivocaron al acusarte, lo hice por una buena razón. ¿Sabes que tu padre te defendió después de que tu madre muriera? ¿Que les dijo que se habían equivocado al juzgarte?

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho él? —ladró Edward.

—No, el señor McCarty.

Edward se detuvo en seco, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se frotó el rostro furioso.

—Tu padre se ha sentido muy solo. Se castiga por todo lo que ocurrió. A pesar de su sonrisa, es fácil reconocer su tristeza —apartó las manos de Edward de su rostro y las sostuvo con delicadeza entre las suyas—. Al principio, me sentí fatal por haberle entregado una carta que había desencadenado tanto dolor. Pero después, cuando localicé a la mujer que la había escrito y la puse en contacto con él, me alegré de haberlo hecho. Cuando he llamado a tu padre esta semana, parecía mucho más esperanzado.

—¿A quién has localizado? ¿De qué estás hablando, Isabella?

—De Esme, la mujer que escribió esa carta hace casi cuarenta años. Antes de que tú y yo hubiéramos nacido. La mujer a la que tu padre le propuso matrimonio cuando estaba en el extranjero. La carta se perdió y tu padre asumió que su respuesta era negativa…

—¿Le propuso matrimonio a otra mujer antes que a mi madre? —Edward apartó las manos y retrocedió. Su mente corría a toda velocidad ante las implicaciones de lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y tú has vuelto a ponerlos en contacto?

La emoción de los ojos de Isabella desapareció para ser sustituida por el miedo.

—Sí, ¿pero no te das cuenta de que…?

—De lo único de lo que me doy cuenta es de que una mujer ha metido las narices donde no la llaman con tal de encontrar un final feliz para su historia, sin importarle el dolor que pueda generar a su alrededor —giró sobre sus talones y salió furioso por el pasillo…

—¡Edward! ¡Por favor, espera! —le gritó Isabella—. Tu padre puede explicarte muchas cosas.

Edward giró de nuevo hacia ella, con los labios apretados en un gesto rabioso.

—¿Mi padre? —vio que Vanessa, que estaba gateando en el suelo, retrocedía aterrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no fue capaz de contener el enfado que bullía en su interior—. ¿Te refieres al hombre que no fue capaz de ofrecerle a mi madre la más mínima muestra de afecto durante treinta años de matrimonio? ¿El hombre que se limitó a contemplar mi infancia sentado en una butaca? Ese es el hombre del que estás hablando, ¿verdad? Mi padre, que fue capaz de ver cómo me destrozaba todo el barrio por algo sobre lo que yo no tenía ningún control.

—Edward, eso no fue así. ¡Escúchame, por favor!

Edward permanecía en el pasillo, mirando alternativamente el rostro asustado de Vanessa y los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas de Isabella, siendo consciente de que el pasado iba a echar por tierra todos sus intentos de seguir adelante en su vida. Y todo por culpa de una condenada carta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió, se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo, decidido a abandonar Quinton Lane para siempre.


	12. Chapter 13 y 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

A Pesar de los intentos de Isabella por mostrarse animada, era obvio que no conseguía engañar a Vanessa. Estaba profundamente dolida y no podía ocultarlo, ni siquiera ante una niña de once meses.

—Ma-ma.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Mamá está bien —pero cuando Vanessa posó la cabeza en su hombro, supo que sus palabras estaban tan vacías como sonaban.

«Maldito seas, Edward Cullen». Jamás en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan cabezota. Ni tan tierno y cariñoso. Tragó saliva, intentando aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, se colocó a Vanessa sobre la cadera y dobló la esquina. Fijó entonces la mirada en la bandera americana de Carlisle.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se detuvo, miró a Vanessa y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Vamos a intentar disfrutar de la visita, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ta…

Vanessa inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta con un gesto de anticipación y soltó un grito de pura alegría cuando desde dentro contestaron a la llamada a la puerta.

—Llevo esperando esta visita todo el día —dijo Carlisle en cuanto las vio.

Vanessa juntó las manos y comenzó a patear encantada.

—Eh, pequeña, tienes que ser más delicada —Carlisle se hizo a un lado para invitarlas a entrar—. He comprado un juego de construcción. ¿Le gustará?

Isabella Tomó aire y contestó con todo el entusiasmo del que fue capaz:

—Seguro que le encanta. Gracias.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella? —Carlisle posó su mano curtida y arrugada por el tiempo en el brazo de Isabella y escrutó su rostro con la mirada—. Tus ojos parecen tristes.

Isabella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Carlisle no tenía por qué saber hasta qué punto la había decepcionado su hijo.

Consciente de que el anciano estaba pendiente de todos sus gestos, dejó a Vanessa en el suelo, sobre la manta en la que Carlisle había colocado el flamante juego. Montó tres bloques antes de dejar que la niña continuara descubriendo el juego por sí misma.

—Ha sido muy amable al acordarse de Vanessa.

—No he dejado de pensar en ella desde el otro día —Carlisle se levantó del sofá y se sentó lentamente en el suelo—. Conoceros fue un regalo maravilloso y cuando supe que ibas a volver, comencé a tachar los días en el calendario. Ése es el tipo de cosas que hacemos los viejos chiflados.

Isabella se echó a reír y el sonido de su risa resonó en la pequeña habitación. Vanessa alzó la cabeza y sonrió con un bloque en cada mano.

—Ahí está.

—¿El qué?

—Esa sonrisa. Y, aparentemente, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que faltaba esa chispa especial en tu mirada —palmeó la cabeza de Vanessa—. Es posible que esta niña todavía no tenga mucho vocabulario, pero entiende más de lo que crees.

Isabella pensó en aquellas palabras mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Se le dan muy bien los niños. ¿Estaba muy unido a su hijo?

En realidad, era una pregunta injusta, sobre todo cuando sabía mucho más de su pasado de lo que Carlisle pensaba, pero aun así, no rectificó. Tenía curiosidad por conocer la respuesta.

El consiguiente silencio fue más que elocuente. Era obvio que la relación entre los Cullen era una fuente de dolor para los dos. Al cabo de un rato, el anciano expresó con palabras el sufrimiento que evidenciaban su expresión y su postura.

—Quería a mi hijo como nunca he querido a nadie. Desde que nació, fue un motivo de alegría. Era un niño curioso, sensible, deportista, inteligente, cariñoso… Pero lo observaba desde lejos por culpa de ese dolor que siempre me acompañaba.

—¿Por Esme?

—Sí. Estaba tan obsesionado por su rechazo que… le di la espalda a la madre de Edward —hizo un gesto con la mano y agarró una pila de bloques—. Ya te dije el otro día que no quería aburrirte con mis tragedias. Pero siempre sentí que no era merecedor del amor de Mary, un sentimiento que trasladé a mi hijo. Sentía que se merecía un hombre mejor, un hombre capaz de amar a su madre.

—¿Alguna vez se arrepintió?

—¿Alguna vez no me arrepentí, sería la pregunta? No me arrepentía de haberme casado con Mary, ni de haber tenido a Edward, pero sí de todo los demás. Ellos dos eran un regalo que yo debería haber atesorado. Y, en cierto modo, lo hice, pero en secreto. Creo que tenía miedo de volver a entregar mi corazón y que me lo pisotearan, como había hecho Esme. Pero habría dado cualquier cosa para volver a pasar todos esos años con Mary y enmendar mis errores con Edward.

Isabella sintió que la emoción comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Estaba empezando a concebir un plan. Era posible que Edward no volviera a hablarle nunca más, pero si conseguía que los dos hombres volvieran a estar juntos, por lo menos habría salido algo bueno de su relación.

—¿Y sigue sintiendo lo mismo después de haber sabido que podría haber terminado con Esme?

Carlisle asintió. Una lágrima solitaria asomaba al borde de sus ojos.

—Me he hecho esa pregunta una y otra vez desde que me trajiste esa carta. ¿Y sabes? Creo que el hecho de que se perdiera no fue casual. Tenía que estar con Mary en aquel momento de mi vida, y estaba destinado a reencontrarme ahora con Esme.

—¿Entonces ya han hablado?

—Varias veces al día, todos los días, desde que me diste su número de teléfono —contestó Carlisle ruborizado.

Isabella se alegraba por aquel hombre que jugaba sentado junto a su hija después de su difícil excursión por el mundo de los recuerdos. La vida era demasiado corta como para malgastarla mirando hacia el pasado. Si ella hubiera continuado aferrada a la traición de Jacob, jamás habría disfrutado de la noche que había pasado con Edward. Y aunque las cosas hubieran terminado como lo habían hecho, no cambiaría aquella experiencia por nada del mundo. Las horas que había pasado a su lado le habían hecho sentirse viva por primera vez desde hacía casi dos años.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad. ¿Y cuándo piensan verse?

Asomó un brillo travieso a los ojos de Carlisle.

—En realidad, ya nos hemos visto. Cenamos juntos el viernes por la noche y mañana por la tarde pensamos ir al Museo de Historia y a la Innovation House.

—¿La Innovation House?

—Es una casa diseñada por un arquitecto local y decorada por diferentes diseñadores de la zona. El dinero de las entradas se dona a una organización benéfica y, con el tiempo, la casa saldrá a subasta. Esme forma parte del comité de la Asociación de Esclerosis Múltiple, la elegida este año para recibir el dinero.

—Me alegro mucho de que se hayan vuelto a encontrar. Se me pone la carne de gallina al pensarlo.

Y era cierto. Jamás habría pensado que aquella carta podría volver a reunir a dos antiguos amantes.

—Yo también. Pero nada de eso habría sido posible sin ti, Isabella, y estoy en deuda contigo.

Isabella cerró los ojos mientras Carlisle la abrazaba. Lo irónico de aquellas palabras le desgarró el corazón. La carta que había unido a Carlisle y a Esme era la misma que la había separado para siempre de Edward.

Isabella cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Vanessa con cuidado y salió al pasillo. Pasó por delante de su dormitorio de camino al estudio. Menos de veinticuatro horas antes estaba en los brazos de Edward, dispuesta a enamorarse de nuevo de un hombre con un pasado similar al suyo que comprendía la importancia de perseguir los sueños. Un hombre que la había tratado con ternura, que la había escuchado y había compartido con ella sus pensamientos. Un hombre que la hacía sentirse deseada y querida.

Y un hombre que había desaparecido de su vida con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado. No podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, por lo menos en lo que a su relación con Edward se refería. Pero la relación entre Edward y Carlisle era un asunto completamente diferente.

Entró en la habitación que le servía de estudio. La luz de la luna proyectaba sus rayos sobre el suelo de madera. Los pinceles y los frascos estaban ya preparados, listos para el siguiente encargo. Un encargo que necesitaba que llegara pronto.

Apretó el botón del contestador y una voz desconocida se hizo presente en la habitación.

—Me llamo April Summers. Me dio su teléfono mi hermana, Jessica Newton. He visto el retrato que le hizo a mi hermana y creo que su trabajo es exquisito. Me gustaría encargarle un retrato de mi suegro, Howard Sumners.

¿Howard Sumners? Aquel nombre le resultaba familiar.

—Fue jugador de béisbol en su juventud y ha ocupado un cargo importante en la Cruz Roja durante toda su vida de adulto. Está envejeciendo y nos gustaría que pudiera capturar su imagen… tal como es hoy en día.

Isabella apartó rápidamente todas las facturas que tenía en su mesa para buscar un bolígrafo.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos concertar una cita durante esta semana para hablar del particular. Estoy deseando saber si podría atendernos.

¿Qué si podía atenderlos? ¿Lo decía en serio?

«¿Sabes cuánta gente de esa parte de la ciudad querría que le pintaras un retrato? Podrías alquilar cinco edificios.».

Recordó las palabras de Edward y la necesidad de llamarlo fue casi insuperable. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Edward se había encargado de dejarlo suficientemente claro.

Con un suspiro, Isabella anotó el número de teléfono de la mujer y se acercó a la ventana con una sobrecogedora sensación de soledad. Llevaba toda la vida deseando convertirse en artista. Pero cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo, no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su éxito, nadie que comprendiera de verdad lo mucho que significaba alcanzar su sueño.

Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo blanqueado por la luna.

—Lo he conseguido, abuela. Lo he conseguido —susurró. Y terminaron fluyendo las lágrimas.

**Capítulo 14**

—Bienvenido, jefe. Lo hemos echado de menos durante estos días.

Edward alzó la mirada desde su escritorio y saludó con la cabeza a su secretaria, que entraba en el despacho con una pila de cartas en una mano y una taza de humeante café en la otra,

—Cuando sus socios, ¡Dios mío, me encanta cómo suena eso!, me dijeron que se iba a Tomar unos días libres, casi me desmayo. Estaba convencida de que no conocía el significado de la palabra «vacaciones» —Carmen dejó el correo en una bandeja y el café sobre la mesa—. La mayor parte de las cartas son invitaciones. Y también hay una de agradecimiento de la Asociación de la Esclerosis Múltiple por su trabajo en la Innovation House.

Edward sabía que debería prestar atención, que debería ponerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante su autoimpuesto aislamiento, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en nada.

—Gracias. Les echaré después un vistazo —se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos mientras sentía cómo comenzaban a latirle las sienes.

—¿Jefe?

No había sido capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera Isabella durante aquellos tres días. Hacer el amor con ella había sido una experiencia única. Y por culpa de su estallido del domingo por la mañana, jamás volvería a vivir nada parecido.

—¿Jefe?

Estaba furioso por aquella carta y por la dolorosa realidad que le había confirmado. Pero Isabella no pretendía hacer ningún daño. Ella sólo había hecho lo que cualquier persona decente habría hecho en su lugar.

—¡Jefe!

El tono de Carmen lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Eso mismo digo yo —replicó Carmen con los brazos en jarras.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Eso es evidente. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Edward perplejo.

—Hace dos segundos.

—Aquí, en mi despacho, intentando averiguar de qué estás hablando.

—No, no estaba aquí. Apenas me reconoce. Está en las nubes desde que ha cruzado esa puerta. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —Tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo de café. El líquido le abrasó la garganta.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me contesta y ha estado a punto de hacerse un agujero en la garganta con el café?

—Estoy contestando y me gusta el café caliente.

—Muy bien, renuncio. Está perfectamente. Siguiente tema.

—Gracias.

—No puedo dejar de decirlo. Me encanta Isabella. Ha tenido una gran suerte, jefe.

Edward dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un gesto brusco y se reclinó en la silla. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

—¿He dicho algo ma…? ¡Un momento! ¿Ése es el problema? Ha ocurrido algo… ¿Qué ha pasado? —Carmen se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Edward y lo miró fijamente.

—Ahora no, Carmen.

—¿Por eso ha estado fuera un par de días?

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Carmen…

—Muy bien, muy bien. Lo dejaré en paz…

Con gesto abatido, se levantó, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a su destino, miró por encima del hombro con expresión de secretaria eficiente.

—Llámeme si necesita cualquier cosa, señor Cullen.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella, Edward consideró la posibilidad de llamarla para disculparse por su conducta, pero no lo hizo. Todavía no estaba preparado para hablar con nadie de la oscura nube que asfixiaba su corazón. Ni siquiera con Carmen.

Ignorando el correo, Edward giró la silla y fijó la mirada en los últimos planos que tenía todavía sin desplegar sobre la mesa de dibujo. El proyecto del Cedarville School llevaba meses siendo sometido a diferentes cambios. Había añadido ya un laboratorio y una sala de arte. Pero cada vez que pensaba que por fin habían decidido lo que querían, proponían algo diferente. En condiciones normales, habría aceptado el desafío. Pero se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Estaba harto de edificios que parecían hechos en serie. Sin embargo, diseñar la Innovation House había sido convertir un sueño en realidad. Le había permitido seguir los dictados de su imaginación con la única condición de que no hubiera ninguna clase de limitaciones.

Y aquél era el día en el que diferentes artistas y diseñadores iban a contemplar el resultado final antes de descubrir el edificio al público aquel fin de semana. Había estado esperando aquel momento durante meses, pero de pronto, la perspectiva no le resultaba en absoluto atractiva. No le gustaban ni sus clientes, ni Innovation House ni, por supuesto, la Escuela primaria de Cedarville.

Sonó el teléfono, pero rápidamente contestó Carmen, que parecía estar interceptando todas sus llamadas para evitar que tuviera que tratar nadie con él. No la culpaba. Le debía una disculpa.

Mientras esperaba, agarró un tubo de debajo del escritorio, lo abrió y sacó unos planos muy diferentes. Desplegó uno de los planos y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Estudió el proyecto en el que llevaba una semana trabajando. Era un proyecto que no había compartido con nadie.

Miró de nuevo el teléfono y vio que el piloto de la línea dos seguía encendido. ¿Quién demonios podía ser?

Se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su proyecto mientras la mañana iba avanzando.

—¿Jefe?

Desvió la mirada desde la puerta hasta el teléfono.

—Oh, ya estás libre.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Carmen permanecía en el pasillo, asomando apenas la cabeza en el despacho.

Edward señaló el teléfono con el bolígrafo.

—Quería decirte algo, pero cada vez que miraba, estabas hablando. ¿Va todo bien en casa?

Carmen frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Sí, perfectamente. En realidad, no era una llamada perso… —arqueó las cejas entonces y entró en el despacho, permaneciendo todo lo lejos de Edward que la situación le permitía—. ¿Qué necesitaba?

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí? —Edward señaló con un gesto la silla del escritorio—. Pasa y sientate. Ya es casi la hora de comer, ¿verdad?

—¿Me va a pegar?

—¿Perdón?

—No sé si es muy prudente acercarme más…

—Estamos exagerando un poco las cosas, ¿no crees?

—No.

Edward dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se levantó.

—Lo siento, Carmen. He tenido un fin de semana muy duro y todavía no estoy preparado para hablar de lo ocurrido. Cuando lo esté, tú serás la primera en saber lo que ha pasado.

—No tiene por qué contarme nada.

Edward se la quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—¿Desde cuándo? Siempre te ha interesado todo lo que me pasa.

—He dicho que no tiene por qué contármelo.

Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos ser desafiada, y Edward comprendió que era preferible dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Además, si él hubiera estado en su lugar y Carmen hubiera estado cortando cualquier intento de acercamiento cuando sólo pretendía ayudar, también habría preferido ignorar la fuente de su mal humor.

—En cualquier caso, será mejor que salga si no quiere llegar tarde —Carmen se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a ordenarla.

—¿Adónde?

—A la inauguración de la Innovation House. Porque piensa ir, ¿verdad?

—Ah, eso —se reclinó de nuevo contra el respaldo de la silla—. Creo que no, no estoy de humor.

Carmen contuvo la respiración.

—¡Pero tiene que ir! —exclamó con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Quiero decir que… ha trabajado mucho en ese proyecto. Además, a lo mejor un cambio de aires le sienta bien. Lo ayudará a relajarse un poco.

—A lo mejor —bajó la mirada hacia los planos que tenía delante—. Pero tengo una reunión con el ayuntamiento a las tres y…

—Son sólo las doce. No puede dejar de ir. Los miembros de la asociación lo están esperando.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si de verdad crees que tengo que ir…

—Claro que sí. Ahora mismo.

—¿Se puede saber dónde está el fuego? —preguntó Edward mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Es sólo que… no quiero que llegue tarde. Será un gran acontecimiento, ¿sabe? No quiero que aparezca por aquí cualquiera de sus socios y empiece a farfullar porque se ha perdido una inauguración tan importante.

¿Farfullar uno de sus socios? Jamás lo habría dicho, pero Carmen tenía razón. Debía asistir.

Edward cruzó el primer piso completamente asombrado. Sabía cómo era aquel edificio, él mismo lo había diseñado. Lo había ido viendo durante el periodo de construcción. Pero caminar por él una vez decorado era una experiencia completamente diferente.

Cada habitación había sido decorada por uno de los seis diseñadores que habían participado en el proyecto, profesionales que habían ofrecido sus servicios para contribuir a una buena causa y obtener así la atención de los medios de comunicación y de posibles clientes.

Edward se había arriesgado con la altura del primer piso, pero había merecido la pena. Cualquier duda sobre las posibilidades de crear un ambiente hogareño en aquel espacio fue disipada en cuanto vio la biblioteca, con sus estanterías de caoba, las escaleras a su alrededor, la lámpara de araña y sus confortables butacas. La cocina, una versión más grande de la suya, ofrecía un amplio espacio para que pudiera disfrutarla toda una familia.

Subió lentamente las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y recorrió todas las habitaciones. El espejo de pared que servía al mismo tiempo como pantalla plana de televisión era un detalle que jamás había visto en un dormitorio. Los armarios del baño principal eran muebles de vanguardia, con estanterías giratorias y huecos escondidos. La habitación de juegos de los niños era uno de sus espacios favoritos, gracias a las camas altas que permitían un espacio de juego debajo y una zona elevada que hacía las veces de un auténtico escenario.

A lo largo de su recorrido, fue estrechando las manos de decoradores, artistas y constructores. Y no pudo evitar desear que Isabella estuviera a su lado. De hecho, aquel edificio sería un lugar ideal para exhibir sus retratos.

—Tendría trabajo para un año si expusiera aquí su trabajo…

Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Miró a su alrededor, se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de uno de los diseñadores al que apenas conocía y subió al tercer piso.

A diferencia de las escaleras de madera que conducían del primer al segundo piso, la que unía el segundo con el tercero estaba cubierta de una lujosa alfombra en la que iba dejando sus huellas en cada uno de sus pasos. Al rodear el poste del final, aminoró el paso para permitir que una mujer que se apoyaba en un bastón y su marido salieran del ascensor en la habitación de juegos.

Cuando había planificado el ascensor, había estado considerando la posibilidad de quitarlo, por el mero hecho de que pocas residencias privadas lo tenían, pero al pensar en los objetivos de la asociación, había optado por dejarlo. En aquel momento, al ver que podría proporcionar acceso a habitaciones que una persona con problemas de movilidad normalmente no podría disfrutar, comprendió que había Tomado la decisión acertada.

Observó admirado a la mujer mientras ésta avanzaba con el bastón. Su marido, elegantemente vestido con unos pantalones caquis y un polo de color blanco, caminaba a su lado, adaptando su paso al de su mujer.

—¿Por qué no se adelanta? No quiero entretenerlo —la mujer, vestida con un sencillo vestido de verano, se apartó un mechón canoso de la Jessica y sonrió.

—No, por favor, no tengo prisa… —Edward hizo un gesto para que continuaran y desvió la mirada del rostro de la mujer al de su…

—Joven, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sabía que la mujer estaba hablando. Veía los movimientos de su boca. Pero no era capaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera el hombre que le devolvía la mirada.

—Hola, Edward.

Edward tragó saliva, un trabajo que dificultó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Papá.

—¿Edward? ¿Es tu hijo? —la mujer dio un paso adelante y posó la mano en su brazo. No pareció darse cuenta de cómo se tensó Edward ante aquel contacto—. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí. Es maravilloso.

—No es ésa la palabra que utilizaría yo —respondió Edward por fin.

—Esme, ¿por qué no te adelantas y vas viendo tú este piso? Nos veremos después en la planta baja. Mi hijo y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo nada que decir —replicó Edward.

—En ese caso, podrás escucharme.

Edward observó a su padre despedirse de su acompañante con un beso en la mejilla y hacerle después un gesto para que lo siguiera hacia la terraza, situada tras la cuarta puerta.

—Es posible que no podamos disfrutar de mucha intimidad, pero por lo menos tendremos un poco de aire fresco —dijo su padre.

—Preferiría una bebida fuerte —musitó Edward.

Pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, dejó que su padre se hiciera cargo de la situación y lo siguió a la terraza. Llevaba deseando verla desde que había llegado, ansioso por comprobar cómo había quedado el _jacuzzi_ que había incluido en los planos. Pero en aquel momento, nada de eso le importaba.

—Son muchas las cosas que tengo que decirte, cosas que debería haberte explicado hace muchos años —su padre apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla de la terraza—. No deberíamos habernos distanciado tanto cuando tu madre murió. Sufriría mucho si lo supiera, y ella se merece algo mejor.

—¿Que se merece algo mejor? —las manos comenzaron a temblarle y las cerró con fuerza—. No creo que tú seas quién para decir que mamá se merecía algo mejor.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Qué? —Edward miró a su padre confundido.

—Tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa, un ser humano excepcional que, por alguna razón, vio algo en mí que le hizo enamorarse, aunque no entiendo qué.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, intentando asimilar lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

—Cuando tu madre llegó a mi vida, yo estaba en muy malas condiciones. Me habían herido profundamente y tenía la sensación de que ya nada me importaba. La mayor parte de las mujeres habrían salido huyendo nada más verme. Pero tu madre no lo hizo. Vio algo en mí que no soy capaz de comprender.

Se interrumpió para Tomar aire.

—Lentamente, con su ayuda, comencé a despertar, a ver la posibilidad de un futuro mejor. Le advertí que era un hombre muy reservado, amargado incluso, pero no le importó —Carlisle se llevó la mano a la Jessica para secar una lágrima que escapaba de su ojo izquierdo—. Nos casamos y, al cabo de un tiempo, naciste tú. Mi vida era perfecta, pero tenía miedo de que todo pudiera escapárseme de las manos o, peor aún, de que me estallara en pleno rostro.

Edward estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, tenía miedo hasta de respirar, por si se perdía algo.

—Así que mantuve una parte de mi corazón en la reserva. Era un mecanismo de defensa.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que a Edward se le ocurrió preguntar.

Escuchó atentamente mientras su padre explicaba su historia con Esme Walters. Edward hizo las preguntas ocasionales que se le ocurrieron y decidió que, hasta cierto punto, la historia tenía sentido.

—¿Pero por qué no eras capaz de querernos a mamá y a mí como nosotros te queríamos?

Carlisle lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Os quería, pero me aterraba demostrároslo. Había sido testigo de cómo mi padre se había ido a hacer un recado y no había vuelto nunca a casa. Yo le había entregado mi corazón a Esme y no había obtenido respuesta. Supongo que pensaba que el amor era la mejor garantía del sufrimiento. Así que, aunque os quería profundamente, temía bajar la guardia y llegar a demostrarlo.

Edward se apoyó en la barandilla, al lado de su padre.

—¿Mamá sabía que continuabas enamorado de otra mujer?

—Enamorado no. Herido. Y creo que tu madre lo comprendía mejor que yo.

Era posible, y así se lo dijo Edward a su padre.

—Ella te adoró hasta el día de su muerte. Eso era lo que más me dolía. Era una mujer increíble, infinitamente cariñosa, y estaba enamorada de ti. Pero tú no parecías dar ningún valor a su amor.

—Eso no es cierto, hijo. Jamás. Era todo lo contrario. Me paralizaba ante la idea de llegar a relajarme alguna vez lo suficiente como para confiar en ese amor.

Edward cerró los ojos cuando lo asaltó una pregunta que estaba deseando formular, aunque su corazón temiera la respuesta. Al final, se atrevió a musitar:

—¿Todavía estás enamorado de Esme?

—No, todavía no. Sigo enamorado de tu madre. En cuanto a Esme, creo que es más apropiado decir que he vuelto a quererla otra vez.

Era una frase sencilla, pero dicha de corazón y para Edward marcó una gran diferencia. Alargó la mano y la posó en el hombro de su padre.

—Gracias por hacerme escucharte.

Edward se reclinó contra la barandilla y miró a su alrededor.

—Bonita casa, ¿verdad? —le comentó a su padre.

—¿Bonita? Yo diría que es espectacular. Eres un gran arquitecto, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Edward comenzó a sentir un ligero escozor detrás de los ojos. Era una sensación que había experimentado ya tres días atrás. Pero en la ocasión anterior era porque estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Definitivamente, sentirse orgulloso era mucho mejor.

Durante varios minutos, se limitaron a permanecer allí, absorto cada uno de ellos en sus pensamientos. Al final, Edward tragó saliva y admitió con voz ronca:

—Pensaba que no te importaba lo que hacía.

—Claro que me importa. Sencillamente, no comprendía gran cosa de esa afición por el arte que tu madre y tú compartíais. Aprender sobre arte me habría obligado a acercarme más a vosotros. Pero claro que me importaba, hijo. De hecho, en mi apartamento todavía conservo el primer plano que dibujaste, protegido con un cristal.

Edward lo miró asombrado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Era una cabaña para un árbol. Johnny Haskell y tú estabais decididos a construirla.

Edward volvió a tragar saliva, intentando eliminar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, que parecía crecer cada vez que hablaban.

—Me he enterado de lo que hiciste con los vecinos de Quinton Lane. Sé que intentaste hacerles comprender que no estaba en mis manos solucionar los problemas de Les Walker.

Su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Eso ahora no importa. El caso es que lo sé.

Edward sonrió mientras su padre se aclaraba la garganta con timidez y cambiaba rápidamente de tema.

—Esme me ha dicho que, gracias a esta casa, su asociación va a ganar mucho dinero.

—¿Por eso estás tú aquí? —preguntó Edward. Poco a poco iban encajando todas las piezas—. ¿Por eso usa bastón?

—Trabaja para la asociación a la que va destinado el dinero y sí, también sufre la enfermedad. Pero la lleva muy bien. Siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte.

—¿Crees que le volverás a pedir que se case contigo?

Sintió que su padre lo miraba con atención.

—¿No crees que eso sería ir demasiado rápido? Sólo llevamos juntos una semana.

—Una semana más cuarenta años —contestó Edward, riendo.

—Esa es la clase de respuesta que me habría dado tu madre —Carlisle sonrió, a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada—. La echo de menos, Edward. No hay un solo día en que no la eche de menos.

—Yo también.

Edward se apartó de la barandilla y comenzó a caminar por la terraza.

—La vida es demasiado corta para vivirla en el pasado. La vida hay que vivirla pensando en el presente y en el futuro.

—Eso es muy hermoso, hijo —susurró.

—Son palabras de una mujer muy hermosa. Y tiene razón. El pasado es pasado. La única posibilidad de cambiar y crecer está en el futuro.

—Parece que tú también has encontrado a alguien muy especial.

—Sí, pero lo he tirado todo por la borda.

—¿La quieres?

—Mucho.

—Entonces, deja de lamentarte y ve por ella.

—No estoy seguro de que la merezca —volvió a tragar saliva—. Es una mujer guapa, generosa, amable, cariñosa…

—Es como si estuvieras hablando de tu madre.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Edward estrechó a su padre en un abrazo. Permanecieron unidos durante segundos que se convirtieron en minutos. Cuando por fin se separaron, Edward retrocedió y fijó la mirada en West Cedarville, con sus pensamientos en un lugar muy diferente de la ciudad.

—¿Sabes lo que resulta más difícil perdonar, hijo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ser capaz de perdonarse a uno mismo.


	13. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 15

Si Isabella hubiera sabido lo agotadora que iba a ser aquella semana, habría declinado la invitación de Carlisle a cenar. Apenas había podido disfrutar de Vanessa y necesitaba sus abrazos y sus besos más que una conversación educada.

Pero había aceptado la invitación y no le parecía bien incumplir un compromiso por algo que no era una emergencia. Y, por lo último que sabía, un corazón roto y ganas de mimos no podían calificarse como tal.

Miró el reloj, llamó a la puerta de Carlisle y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que debería quedarse antes de poder excusarse para marcharse. Por supuesto, se alegraba de que Carlisle y Esme volvieran a estar juntos y le encantaba que quisieran compartir con ella aquella celebración, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil ocultar la difícil relación que había mantenido con su hijo.

—¡Isabella, estás aquí! —Carlisle la abrazó y sonrió radiante—. Esme no tardará en llegar. Está deseando conocerte.

—Así somos dos —contestó Isabella mientras lo seguía al interior del apartamento.

Era cierto. Estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva de conocer a la mujer que había escrito una carta que había cambiado tantas vidas.

—No hay nadie con quien tengamos más ganas de compartir nuestra felicidad que vosotros dos.

—¿Nosotros dos?

Isabella se detuvo y se volvió hacia Carlisle mientras éste cerraba la puerta. Carlisle la condujo después a la zona de la cocina, impregnada con el aroma de los Tomates y el ajo.

—Sí, dos —Carlisle le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras iba al cuarto de estar—. Tu carta no sólo me ha devuelto a Esme, sino que nos ha dado a mí y a mi hijo el empujón que necesitábamos para dar un paso adelante.

Isabella se aferró al borde del sofá para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Su hijo?

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—Sí, mi hijo. Esme y yo estuvimos en Innovation House el miércoles y allí pudimos mantener una conversación que teníamos pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo. Y parece que Edward está dispuesto a darme otra oportunidad.

En otras circunstancias, Isabella habría recibido emocionada la noticia de que, gracias a la llamada que le había hecho a Esme, padre e hijo habían coincidido en el mismo lugar. Desgraciadamente, estar en medio del cuarto de estar de Carlisle sabiendo que Edward iba a llegar de un momento a otro, no era una situación particularmente cómoda. Estaba segura de que ella era la última persona con la que Edward Cullen querría encontrarse cuando cruzara aquella puerta.

—¿Señor Cullen? —se acercó a él. Acababa de perder todo interés por la cena—. Creo que no debería quedarme.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

—Porque creo que esta noche debería pasarla solo con Esme. Lo único que hice yo fue entregar una carta, eso fue todo.

—¿Que eso fue todo? —Carlisle comenzó a caminar otra vez—. Si quieres saber mi opinión, fue algo formidable. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sin esa carta Esme y yo no habríamos vuelto a encontrarnos y no habríamos coincidido con mi hijo.

Isabella intentó entonces otra táctica.

—Pero enmendar todo lo ocurrido puede llevar un buen rato. No necesita a una desconocida entrometiéndose en sus cosas.

Carlisle se detuvo de nuevo.

—El otro día mi hijo me dijo algo importante. Me dijo que la vida es para vivirla, que debemos olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente y el futuro.

Isabella lo miró boquiabierta mientras intentaba digerir lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Dijo eso?

—Claro que sí. Me dijo que esas palabras las había dicho una mujer muy bella. La parte más triste de todo esto es que está enamorado de ella, pero al parecer, lo ha echado todo a perder.

—Enamorado… —repitió Isabella con voz atragantada.

Asintiendo, Carlisle abrió la puerta.

—Pero espero que todo se haya solucionado. Mi hijo es un buen muchacho. Siempre lo ha sido. Lo único que lamento es que no te haya conocido a ti antes que a ella.

Edward sintió todos los músculos en tensión al oír la voz de Isabella. Había comenzado a arrepentirse de aquel encuentro a primera hora del día y su aprensión había ido aumentando a medida que se acercaba la hora de la cena. Por lo que él sabía, Isabella podía salir huyendo en cuanto lo viera.

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta, comprendió que nada de eso importaba. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad de volver a verla. Y de intentar enmendar sus errores.

—Hola, hijo. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Edward intentó mirar a su padre, corresponder a su entusiasmo, pero sólo era capaz de concentrarse en la mujer que estaba a su lado, bajando la mirada con expresión insegura. Sin dejar de mirar a Isabella, le estrechó la mano a su padre.

—Hola, y yo me alegro de estar aquí.

El corazón de Edward amenazó con dejar de latir en el momento en el que Isabella alzó la cabeza y lo miró desde detrás de sus largas pestañas.

—Edward, me gustaría presentarte a una amiga muy especial, Isabella Swan —su padre se volvió hacia ella y la señaló—. Isabella, éste es mi hijo, Edward.

Edward dio un paso hacia el interior justo en el momento en el que una voz procedente del pasillo reclamaba la atención de su padre.

—¡Esme!

Aprovechando que su padre estaba ocupado, Edward se acercó a Isabella, esperando cualquier gesto que le indiJessica que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Sin embargo, lo que detectó en su rostro fue recelo.

—Hola —farfulló Isabella—. Lo siento mucho, no tenía la menor idea de que ibas a estar aquí.

—No tienes nada que sentir, por favor. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Mucho, de hecho —la observó en silencio—. Pareces cansada.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—He estado muy ocupada. El teléfono no para de sonar, estoy recibiendo muchas ofertas de trabajo. Supongo que los Newton conocen a más gente de la que pensaba.

—Lo que pasa es que son cientos de personas las que están empezando a disfrutar de tu talento. No lo olvides nunca, es tu talento el que genera el negocio.

Los interrumpió la entrada de Esme en el apartamento y la consiguiente presentación.

—Vamos al cuarto de estar y dejemos que las mujeres hablen entre ellas —Edward sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro, un contacto que agradeció sinceramente—. Mientras tanto, quiero enseñarte unos planos.

Edward se dirigió hacia la zona del cuarto de estar con el estómago en tensión. Eran muchas las cosas que quería decirle a Isabella, las cosas que quería contarle sobre sí mismo y sobre su pasado, pero el tiempo se agotaba. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su padre no estaba al corriente de su relación.

Su padre lo guió hacia un pequeño escritorio y Edward intentó concentrarse en el boceto que le estaba enseñando. Pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible, cuando lo único que de verdad quería era agarrar a Isabella de la mano y suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad.

—Creo que esto —su padre señaló el cenador que había dibujado— satisfaría al comité. Es bonito, útil y pintoresco.

—En realidad, presenté este proyecto hace días. Les gustó, y eso ya es algo —Edward Tomó aire mientras miraba hacia el boceto que le había dado a su padre después de su primer encuentro—. Ahora, si le pido un favor a alguno de mis constructores, quizá podamos conseguir la mano de obra gratis.

Edward miró hacia Isabella, pero ésta estaba de espaldas a él, hablando con Esme. Por mucho que la parte más rebelde de él quisiera que le desagradara la novia de su padre, era imposible. De hecho, después de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, no había podido menos que admitir que comprendía los motivos por los que su padre estaba tan enamorado de ella. Era una mujer encantadora.

—Déjame hacer algunas llamadas y veré si puedo conseguir algunas donaciones —propuso Carlisle.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quinton Lane es un lugar muy especial para mí también. Allí fue donde pasé los años más felices de mi vida, con las dos personas a las que más he querido en el mundo.

Edward se descubrió atragantado por las lágrimas. Las dudas que había albergado sobre los sentimientos de su padre hacia su madre se habían disipado. Carlisle Cullen, a pesar de su miedo al rechazo, había querido a su madre.

—Gracias, papá. Quiero que Vanessa pueda disfrutar de una zona verde tanto como disfruté yo.

Carlisle alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Sabes que Isabella tiene una hija que se llama Vanessa?

Al oír el nombre de su hija, Isabella miró por encima del hombro hacia Edward, dándole el impulso que necesitaba para admitirlo todo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y por qué lo sabes? —Carlisle parecía confundido.

Edward asintió, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Isabella. En sólo unas semanas, se había enamorado completamente de aquella mujer. Verla tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos, le estaba desgarrando el corazón y quería poner fin cuanto antes a aquella situación.

—¿Te acuerdas de la mujer de la que te hablé? ¿La que me dijo que debía dejar de mirar hacia el pasado y concentrarme en el presente y en el futuro? Pues está ahora mismo aquí, mirándonos. Es una mujer bella, inteligente, con talento, divertida, cariñosa y muchas cosas más. Pero volqué en ella toda mi frustración y mi incapacidad para perdonarte…

Eran tantas las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Isabella que el corazón le dolía mientras la miraba.

—En cuanto vi a Isabella en la puerta de mi casa con tu carta en la mano, sentí algo especial. Cuando se fue, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa y me imaginaba constantemente que la volvía a ver —dijo un paso hacia ella y la miró a los ojos—. Y, milagrosamente, volví a verla otra vez, y otra, y otra. Y cuando no la veo, la tengo siempre en mis pensamientos.

Tomó aire.

—Tuve que pedirle dos veces que me perdonara por mi conducta, y ella me perdonó. Ahora, tengo la esperanza de que me dé una nueva oportunidad, porque sé que no se arrepentirá.

Entonces fue Isabella la que avanzó hacia él.

—Jamás podría arrepentirme de algo que me hace sentirme como si estuviera flotando en el aire —susurró con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa? —Edward acortó la poca distancia que los separaba.

—Hijo, es posible que me haya mantenido en la distancia durante mucho tiempo, pero sé que te enseñé a utilizar el cerebro —Carlisle se acercó a Esme y la ayudó a levantarse—. En cuanto a nosotros, tengo una habilidad especial para saber en qué momento hay que controlar exactamente la salsa. Así que vamos a ello.

Edward miró a Isabella y elevó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Podrías caminar un poco más rápido, papá?

—Ya voy, ya voy —el anciano le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Esme, miró hacia atrás y le guiñó el ojo a Isabella—. A veces es un poco impulsivo, pero es buen chico.

—Lo sé —respondió ella mientras Edward la abrazaba y buscaba sus labios.


	14. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

* * *

Capítulo 16

—¿Qué oyes?

Isabella sintió la mano de Edward en el hombro, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Eh… ¿voces?

—Muy bien. ¿Puedes distinguir alguna de ellas?

Isabella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y escuchó los diferentes tonos e inflexiones con los que se había familiarizado durante los últimos meses.

—Oigo a la señora Clearwater… y al señor Haskell… —alargó el cuello, intentando discernir aquellas voces—. ¿Y al señor McCarty?

—¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un oído excelente?

—No, pero no hace mucho me han dicho que tengo unos labios increíbles.

—Entre otras cosas. Entre otras muchas cosas —le susurró Edward al oído, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

—Sí, creo que en alguna ocasión has mencionado algo sobre lo bien que frío el beicon. ¿Te referías a eso?

El cosquilleo fue rápidamente sustituido por una oleada de deseo que invadió todo su cuerpo.

—No exactamente.

—Me tiene absolutamente intrigada, señor Cullen —Isabella intentó batir las pestañas, pero fue inútil. El pañuelo que cubría sus ojos se lo impedía.

—Técnicamente, sí. Pero sólo porque están mi padre y Esme cerca de nosotros y si continúo profundizando en este combate verbal, no vamos a poder participar en la fiesta.

—Por mí, estupendo.

La risa de Edward resonó en el aire mientras comenzaba a deshacer el nudo del pañuelo.

—Lo mismo digo. El problema es que ahora mismo todo el mundo te está mirando.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque quieren saber lo que piensas de… ¡esto!

Tiró para quitarle el pañuelo de los ojos y Isabella parpadeó para protegerse del sol de la tarde. Y allí, a unos cinco metros de distancia, estaban todos los vecinos de Quinton Lane, reunidos al borde de la zona verde para celebrar su victoria contra el Ayuntamiento. Una victoria de la que Isabella no había sido consciente hasta veinte minutos atrás, cuando Edward había decidido darle la noticia.

Isabella recorrió lentamente con la mirada aquel lugar que había sido el escenario de todo tipo de fiestas desde que Vanessa y ella se habían mudado a aquella calle. Habían plantado una hilera de árboles en uno de los laterales que podría proporcionar una buena sombra con los años sin que aquél dejara de ser un espacio abierto.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —señaló un camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles.

—¿La pregunta no sería adonde va? —al rostro de Edward asomó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Carlisle? —llamó al anciano, al que había comenzado a tutear.

El anciano avanzó hacia ella con Vanessa en brazos.

—¿Siempre es así? —quiso saber Isabella. Carlisle miró a su hijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre le han gustado esos juegos en los que uno reta al otro a sostener la mirada para ver quién aguanta más. A Johnny Haskell lo volvía loco.

Edward volvió a reír. Era un sonido tan alegre y sincero que a Isabella se le aceleró el corazón y sintió que se le debilitaban las rodillas.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Sigamos el camino.

Vanessa gritó entusiasmada.

—Cuentas con su aprobación —Edward le hizo un gesto a Vanessa y Tomó la mano de Isabella—. Creo que también ella está deseando ver cómo reaccionas.

Jamás, ni en el más loco de sus sueños, habría soñado Isabella con encontrar un hombre como Edward Cullen para ella y para su hija.

—¿Ella ya lo ha visto? —entrelazó los dedos con los de Edward y comenzó a caminar por el camino. Algunos vecinos iban por delante de ella y otros la seguían.

—Todo.

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que habían hecho durante las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que Carlisle la había invitado a cenar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Todas las noches. Cuando te animaba a pintar un poco más.

—¿Era aquí a donde veníais?

—Bueno, casi siempre, pero a veces nos paraban a medio camino. No sabes la cantidad de galletas que puede conseguir tu hija con sólo una sonrisa.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Confía en mí, lo sé. Y creo que también ella es consciente del mecanismo.

—Qué va. Creo que Vanessa tiene ese algo tan especial que comparte con su madre y que tan poca gente posee —se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, repentinamente serio—. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos durante unos pasos más para que podamos sorprenderte de verdad?

—De acuerdo.

Isabella apretó los ojos y sintió el calor de la mano de Edward en la espalda. Fue caminando paso a paso. Lo único que oía tras ella eran los trinos de los pájaros y los balbuceos de su hija. En el instante en el que Edward tensó la mano en su espalda, se detuvo.

—¿Todo el mundo listo?

—Suéltala ya, Edward.

Isabella reconoció la voz del señor McCarty en el instante en el que Edward le decía al oído:

—A la de tres…

—Una.

Esa tenía que ser la señora Haskell. Su voz cantarina siempre le había recordado a Isabella a su profesora favorita.

—Dos.

La señora Clearwater. Siempre hablaba en un tono ligeramente imperioso, como si tuviera prisa.

—Eeee.

Isabella abrió los ojos al oír la voz dulce y orgullosa de Vanessa.

—Muy bien, cariño…

Cuando vio el cenador blanco se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella estructura típica de los parques se alzaba orgullosa al otro lado del camino, invitándoles a acercarse.

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Oh, Edward, es precioso.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado. Un hombre que había sido capaz de dejar de lado el dolor para darle una oportunidad a la vida.

Uno a uno, sus vecinos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero no la miraban a ella, sino a Edward. Isabella observó enrojecer a Edward y vio el orgullo iluminando su mirada.

—¿No crees que mis flores quedan perfectamente en la base? Parece que le den vida al cenador —la señora Hale sonrió presuntuosa a sus vecinos antes de volverse hacia Edward.

—Tiene razón, señora Hale. Estoy seguro de que han sido sus flores las que han conseguido convencer al Ayuntamiento.

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia Edward asombrada por su emoción y por el hecho de que no mostrara ningún indicio de hostilidad hacia una mujer que no parecía contenta a no ser que fuera ella la protagonista.

—Joven, nos has salvado nuestra zona verde —el señor McCarty se aclaró la garganta y le dirigió a la señora Hale una mirada autoritaria antes de volverse hacia Edward—. Siempre te estaremos agradecidos.

Edward cambió de postura, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Ha sido un placer. Por fin puedo pedir algún favor profesionalmente. También mi padre ha hecho una gran labor. Este lugar significa mucho para nosotros y fue el escenario de los recuerdos que tengo más queridos de mi madre —abrazó a Isabella—. Pero ha llegado el momento de crear nuevos recuerdos. Para todos.

Soltó a Isabella y le tendió las manos a Vanessa, que rio encantada y elevó hacia él los bracitos.

—¿Te imaginas a este angelito celebrando aquí una merienda? —señaló hacia el cenador—. ¿O una de las barbacoas del señor Haskell en esas mesas de picnic?

Isabella no fue la única que asintió.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, vamos a empezar a crear ya algunos recuerdos.

No había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando todos los vecinos de Quinton Lane se dirigieron hacia el cenador, animados por la promesa de una cena al aire libre.

Isabella y Edward se quedaron rezagados junto a Vanessa.

—Siento lo de la señora Hale. Siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención —se lamentó Isabella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Porque se lo permitimos.

Isabella arqueó una ceja y esperó en silencio a que continuara.

—Desde que yo recuerdo, ha sido una persona muy competitiva. Pero con mi madre lo fue de una forma especial.

—El señor McCarty me dijo lo mismo.

—¿Ves esas flores violetas que hay allí a la derecha? ¿Las que están a la izquierda de la escalera del cenador?

—Ah, sí.

—Mira justo encima de ellas. En la base del cenador.

Entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del sol, Isabella descubrió algo de color dorado.

—¿Te refieres a ese rectángulo dorado?

—Es una placa —respondió Edward, sonriendo con orgullo—. El cenador de Quinton Lane ha sido diseñado y construido en honor a mi madre. Y, a diferencia de las flores, es un recuerdo que permanecerá allí en todas las estaciones.

—¡Es perfecto!

Lo era. Todas las personas que le hablaban de Mary Cullen decían haberla adorado, de modo que era lógico que también ella tuviera un espacio en aquel lugar. Pero aun así…

—Todavía me cuesta creer que hayas hecho todo esto. Los planos, la ejecución… Es increíble.

—¿Dudabas de mis habilidades como arquitecto?

—En absoluto —Isabella deslizó el dedo por su barbilla, lo acercó a sus labios y ascendió desde allí hacia su pelo, deseando estar a solas con él—. Sólo quería decir que me parece increíble que hayas hecho todo esto después de… bueno, ya sabes.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Cometieron un error y han pedido disculpas. Parte de las galletas —señaló a Vanessa— que conseguíamos durante nuestros paseos también eran para mí, ¿sabes?

—¡Ohh! —comenzó a gritar la pequeña.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo has hecho! No se puede mencionar esa palabra delante de mi hija a no ser que puedas conseguirle una —Isabella le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla a Vanessa, cuyo rostro se había iluminado ante la mera mención de una galleta.

—Odio tener que decírtelo, pero me temo que el rostro de Vanessa no es el único que se ilumina ante la mención de una galleta.

—Ya lo sé, ¿pero cómo te has dado cuenta? —Isabella miró a su alrededor, fingiendo estar buscando algo detrás de los árboles—. No hay ningún espejo por aquí.

Edward miró a Vanessa y parpadeó con gesto angelical.

—¿Tu madre está insinuando que soy un monstruo de las galletas?

Vanessa aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Edward se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza y gruñó:

—Yo me lo he buscado, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, en ese caso, si nos perdonas, tenemos que ir a buscar unas galletas —Edward enmarcó el rostro de Isabella con la mano y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso con el que le derritió el corazón—. Te amo, Isabella Swan.

Isabella pestañeó para contener las lágrimas mientras observaba a Vanessa y a Edward subir al cenador; los vecinos se volvían hacia ellos con sonrisas de cariño y afecto.

—Abuela —susurró Isabella—, tenías razón. Lo mejor todavía está por llegar.

-0-0-0-0-

Edward se sentó en la manta y le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Isabella, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar a Vanessa, que dormía profundamente. Los juegos y las galletas habían pasado factura a la más pequeña de las Swan.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Como nunca —respondió Isabella, y le revolvió el pelo.

—Yo también —Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda—. Mi padre también parece contento, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Isabella, tras seguir el curso de su mirada—. ¿De verdad te parece bien que se case con Esme?

Edward observó a su padre que, sentado sobre su propia manta de picnic, le tendía una flor a Esme.

—Hace un mes me habría puesto furioso. Lo habría considerado una traición a mi madre.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora sé que mi madre quería que fuera feliz. Lo quería de una forma incondicional —le acarició delicadamente la mejilla—. Igual que él la quería a ella. E igual que yo te quiero a ti.

Advirtió el brillo que iluminaba los ojos de Isabella y supo que era idéntico al suyo. Le Tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle delicadamente cada dedo.

—¿Qué te parecería si celebráramos una ceremonia doble? —le propuso.

Cuando Isabella comenzó a abrir la boca, la besó y le bastó sentir sus labios contra los suyos para reafirmarse en sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me parece que sería adecuado que nos casáramos junto a la pareja que nos unió gracias a su carta —contestó Edward con la voz ronca por la emoción.

—¿Te refieres a nosotros?

En décimas de segundo, Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, le Tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella Swan?

—Ta-ta-ta.

Edward miró por encima del hombro de Isabella y sonrió a Vanessa, que acababa de abrir los ojos. Ésta sonrió en respuesta.

—¡Lo he conseguido! —hizo un gesto para restar importancia a las risas de Isabella y continuó diciendo—: Ésta vez significa que sí, ¿no? —preguntó al ver que Isabella negaba con la cabeza.

—No, eso significaba «hola».

—Oh.

—Pero esto sí es un sí. Edward Cullen, me encantaría ser tu esposa.

—¿En serio?

—Absolutamente —le aseguró Isabella.

—¿Estás segura? Porque me has desconcertado un poco al preguntarme si me parecía que era demasiado pronto para que se casaran mi padre y Esme.

—Es posible que nos conozcamos desde hace sólo un mes, pero te he estado buscando durante toda mi vida.

Isabella se hundió en sus brazos y sus lágrimas se fundieron mientras se estrechaban el uno contra el otro.


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Laura Bradford

Bueno chicas ojala les gustara esta historia tanto como yo, se los juro cuando Isabella se metía en lo que no le importaba me daban ganas de golpearla.

**Gracias a Jeane Bells y a marieisahale por su apoyo.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Trece meses después_

Isabella caminaba lentamente por Quinton Lane con un sobre bajo el brazo mientras se levantaba la brisa a su alrededor y alfombraba el camino de hojas otoñales.

—¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, Isabella?

Isabella se detuvo frente a la casa de la señora Clearwater.

—Estoy bien. Cansada, pero bien.

—Procura poner los pies a remojo de vez en cuando. Y deja que tu marido se ocupe de la niña —la vigilante de la calle se apoyó en la cerca de su casa y señaló con el dedo a Isabella—. Jamás había visto a un hombre cuidar tanto a una mujer.

Y tenía razón. Edward era un hombre atento con A mayúscula, con ella y con Vanessa.

—Hablando de mi marido, no los he visto ni a él ni a Vanessa cuando me he despertado, pero el coche está en la calle, así que no han podido ir muy lejos. ¿Lo ha visto por alguna parte?

—Sí, andan por casa de Emmett McCarty. Y la verdad es que se oye mucho ruido en el taller. Seguro que están construyendo algo, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Gracias, señora Clearwater —contestó Isabella con una sonrisa—. Voy a ver si los encuentro. Cuando vuelva a casa, pararé por aquí por si necesita algo.

—Una siesta, eso es lo único que necesito. Y no creo que puedas ayudarme en eso, a no ser que consigas que esos hombres dejen de dar martillazos.

—Lo intentaré —posó la mano en su brazo y se lo apretó con cariño—. Gracias.

—Dale recuerdos a Edward y a Vanessa de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Lo haré.

Mientras continuaba su camino, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo habían restañado Edward y sus vecinos las heridas del pasado. Edward pasaba en el barrio todo el tiempo libre que tenía, ayudando a sus vecinos en cualquier proyecto para el que lo necesitaran. Incluso a la señora Hale.

Isabella giró en el camino de entrada a la casa del señor McCarty y llamó a la puerta. No tardó en oír el sonido de su andador al otro lado de la pantalla de la puerta.

—Hola, Isabella, ¡qué sorpresa tan agradable! Pasa, pasa.

Isabella entró y esbozó una mueca al sentir una punzada en su abultada barriga. Cuando el dolor cedió, Tomó aire lentamente, consciente de que su vecino la estaba observando con atención.

—Están en la galería, montando mi tren eléctrico.

—¿Su tren? ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? La última vez que lo vi, acababa de vendérselo a un joven que vive a varias calles de distancia.

El señor McCarty empujó el andador hasta el comedor.

—Bueno, me acordé de lo mucho que le gustaba a Edward mi tren cuando estaba creciendo y decidí que no podía quedarme sin él.

—¿Y cómo lo recuperó?

—Te diré una cosa —bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien pudiera estar oyéndolo—. Ese chico es un genio para los negocios, me vendió el tren por diez céntimos más de los que él había pagado.

—Tuvo un buen maestro.

Isabella sacó el sobre que llevaba bajo el brazo, fijó la mirada en el sello roto y sonrió.

—¿Podría robarle a Edward un momento? Tengo que darle esto —le mostró el sobre.

—Por supuesto —el señor McCarty avanzó con el andador hacia la terraza cerrada—. Me quedaré con Vanessa mientras tanto.

—Gracias.

Mientras esperaba, Isabella se daba golpecitos con el sobre en la pierna. Habría preferido que Edward hubiera estado con ella en casa cuando lo había recibido, pero, en cualquier caso, lo hiciera donde lo hiciera, se iba a emocionar cuando viera aquel documento.

—Eh, preciosa, ¿cómo es que no estás descansando? —Edward avanzó hacia ella y la saludó con un beso en los labios.

—Has recibido una carta.

—¿Una carta? ¿Y es muy antigua?

—El matasellos es de ahora, aunque ha tardado un poco en llegar.

—Espera, no será… —le arrancó el sobre de la mano y lo abrió—: ¡Sí! ¡Es eso!

—Ya es oficial. Legalmente eres el padre de Vanessa.

—¡El padre de Vanessa! —repitió feliz—. ¿Sabes? Me encantan todos los títulos que estoy recibiendo desde que estoy contigo.

—¿Títulos? —preguntó Isabella e hizo una mueca al sentir otra punzada.

—Sí, padre de Vanessa, marido de Isabella… Es increíble —la atrajo hacia él y le susurró al oído—: Ahora ven conmigo a la galería. Vanessa y yo queremos enseñarte algo.

Una vez desaparecido el dolor, Isabella siguió a su marido hasta el final del pasillo, desde donde llegaba el feliz parloteo de Vanessa.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola, mami. Mira, lo ha hecho papá —señaló el tren colocado en medio de la habitación y aplaudió con entusiasmo—. Yo he hecho las casas.

—Y has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Isabella se sentó en el sofá de mimbre, que habían apartado para poder colocar el tren, e intentó sonreír para aplacar la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos del señor McCarty.

—Mira lo que he encontrado en esa estantería, Emmett —Carlisle Cullen entró en aquel momento por la puerta trasera—. Gorras de conductor. Una para Edward y otra para Vanessa —se inclinó para ponerle una gorra a su nieta y le tiró la otra a Edward—. Pruébatela, a ver si te vale. Ah, hola, Isabella, no te había visto.

—Hola.

—Eh, Isabella, ¡míranos!

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia Edward y el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle amor al ver a Vanessa en los brazos de su marido, el dúo inseparable con dos gorras de color azul marino a juego.

—Muy bien, Vanessa, adelante —animó Edward a la niña.

La niña alzó la mano derecha en el aire y la bajó:

—Tuuu-tuuu. ¡Viajeros al tren!

A Edward le brillaban los ojos de orgullo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Vanessa.

—Di, mamá, ¿adónde vamos?

—¡Ay! —una punzada más fuerte que las anteriores estuvo a punto de hacer que se doblara por la mitad.

—¡Ay! No sabemos dónde está ese lugar, ¿verdad, Vanessa? Inténtalo otra vez, mamá.

Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras remitía el dolor.

—Iría a cualquier parte siempre y cuando sea con vosotros, pero antes tendremos que entregar otro paquete.

—¿De qué se trata ahora?

Isabella se levantó y se acarició la barriga.

—Más que de qué, yo diría que de quién.

Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

Carlisle cruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hijo, te creía más inteligente.

—¿Qué? —Edward dejó a Vanessa en el suelo y extendió las manos con un gesto de impotencia—. No sé de qué estás hablando… —pero la confusión se tornó en comprensión antes de que asomara a sus ojos un brillo completamente distinto—. ¿Ha llegado el momento?

—Sí.

Edward alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y se abalanzó hacia Isabella para agarrarla por la cintura y conducirla hacia la puerta. No habían avanzado dos metros cuando se detuvo y volvió la cabeza.

—¿Papá? ¿Señor McCarty?

—Sí, la cuidaremos, no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Avanzaron unos pasos más y volvió a detenerse. Aquella vez, posó las manos en los hombros de Isabella y le hizo volver el rostro hacia él.

—Te Amo, Isabella Cullen.

—¡Ay! —Isabella se agarró el vientre con una mano y se aferró al brazo de Edward.

—Lo interpretaré como un «lo mismo digo».

**Fin**


End file.
